The Jet Black Dragon
by sliferskydragonXxXx
Summary: Drago Kurosaki reunites with his first best friend/crush Ruby Rose who he left after her mother Summer Rose passed away. He comes back attending Beacon with Team RWBY & JNPR filled with adventures. What will happen in his life full of friends and adventure while attending at Beacon? [Changed to M for Future Lemons & Alternate Vol. 3 and beyond] CURRENTLY IN REWRITE
1. Drago Bio

**RWBY respectfully belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (Rest in Peace). Anything else I use in this fanfic respectfully belong to their owners. Only thing I own are my OCs, weapons, ideas, etc. F** **irst RWBY fanfic** **…..**

* * *

 **Name** : Drago Kurosaki

 **Age** : 15

 **Gender:** Male

 **Height:** 5 foot 11 ½ inches

 **Race:** Human

 **Handedness:** Left

 **Skin Complexion:** Pale White

 **Hair Color:** Black, Purple,  & Blue

 **Eye Color:** Silver

 **Aura:** Black outlined in blue

 _\- His aura can take shape of a dragon **(Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon)**_

 **Theme:** Yuto's Passionate Soul

 **Voice Actor:**

\- Yuri Lowenthal _**(English)**_

\- Kenshō Ono _**(Japanese)**_

 **Accessories:**

\- Scarf

\- Scabbard

\- Pouch

\- Dragon Symbol

\- Hooded Cloak _**(Summer's; Drago's Version)**_

\- Hooded Coat _**(Ichigo's Bankai Outfit)**_

\- Crystal Pendulum _**(Yuya's Pendulum)**_

\- Goggles **_(Yuya's Goggles; Drago's Version)_**

 ** _-_** Bracelet **_(Key Stone)_**

 ** _-_** Cross _**(Uryu's Quincy Cross)**_

\- Rollerblades _**(Yuya's)**_

 **Likes:**

\- Reading/Writing Books

\- Drawing

\- Listening/Playing Music

\- Singing

\- His Cloak/Scarf/Pendulum/Goggles/Motorcycle

\- Weapons

 **Dislikes:**

\- Bullies

\- Failure

\- Discrimination

 **Outfit: **

\- Black

\- Blue

\- Red

\- White

\- Grey

 **Nickname(s):**

\- The Jet Black Dragon

\- Black Swordsman

\- Dragon Boy (By Roman)

 **Appearance:** Drago has silver eyes and spiky dual colored hair of average length with jet black hair and light purple with cerulean blue highlights on both black and purple hair which his bangs hang just above and between his eyes goes down to the end of his neck. He wears a black high-collared shirt with dark grey pants. He also wears an ankle-length black-hooded coat with white trims and red lining inside with ragged and jagged ends as well as a white-hooded cloak with the same ragged and jagged ends as his coat. The cloak as well as his clothes are infused with fire dust which keeps him warm and dry rejecting cold or water as well as his clothes from being burned. He also wears a black scarf with blue scale patterns that Ruby made for him when they were young and held onto it since then. He wears boots that are black with grey lining and silver plates to protect his shins. However as most people don't see this, the shoes are in fact rollerblades. The rollerblades are black with silver armor on the fronts, and the wheels glow blue when activated that are also retractable. He also has dark blue bandages wrapped around his right sleeve over the forearm reaching to his wrist. He has a black crescent moon-like marking is on his left palm which he considered a birth mark, a good luck charm which is a light blue crystal pendulum necklace with silver angel wings covering it wearing it with a simple string, and a pair of sharp golden goggles with black lenses on his forehead, with a blue star obscuring the right lens. On his left wrist is a silver cross that resembles a pentacle and a black bracelet with what appeared to be some kind of gem that resembles a marble that has his symbol, as well as two belts crossing each other; one that's white holding custom-made kunais that differ from a standard kunai in that they have three blades instead of one and on the handle which is thicker than normal is a "marker" with his symbol at the bottom and a black belt holding 5 thin silver-colored weapons, and a pouch that holds dust and silver tubes which he calls Gintōs.

 ** _(Look at the middle image of the cover here for better visual art/RWBY-Fanfic-Cover-612060385)_**

His eyes can change with his right eye turning red with 3 black commas around the pupil. His right eye can also take another appearance with his eye turning black with an appearance of three intersecting red ellipses with three black half ellipses within the red ellipses. However his left eye's sclera is light purple and iris with a ripple-pattern that spreads over the eyeball with 6 comma patterns on the ripple pattern of his eye. _**(Sasuke's Sharingan/EMS and Rinnegan)**_

 **Symbol:** Generally, it shows the head of a dragon facing left. The dragon's head is different from how dragons are normally depicted as, because its snout is short giving it the appearance of a lion or tyrannosaurus. Its mouth is opened with black sharp teeth with silver outlines around them appearing on each jaw. There's also a curved protrusion on its nose and a similar one on top of its head. One eye is shown, in a slanted, angered manner designed in solid yellow. Finally, four spiky details appear to the dragon's right or back spines. The dragon's head is solid black with silver highlighting.

 **Personality:** Drago is a calm and kind-hearted person who has high intelligence and actually knows what to do in any kind of situation. He is extremely experienced in combat and is mostly known as the strongest. Drago mainly follows the warrior's way of fighting with honor. His intellect actually makes him a straight A student. He does have a sense of humor as well as a habit of being vulgar at certain times and sometimes sarcastic as well. However on the battlefield, he can sometimes loose his temper and therefore destroy anyone or everything that stands in his way. He also rarely becomes cold at times which makes him desolate and isolate himself from others.

 **Weapon:** He carries what appears a daito with the handle black with red diamond shaped patterns with part of the hilt's separated by a cross guard that has four prongs bent out to shape into the form of a manji **(卍)** . At the bottom of the hilt is a short-length black chain with a broken link that dangles at the end. Above the cross guard where the blade meets, a small portion of the blade is designed with a black dragon head with blue eyes and it's mouth open making it look like the blade is coming from it's mouth with the blade itself being pitch black. He sheathes it in a black scabbard with white lining designs that he wears over his shoulder with a thin black chain with a star-like shape in the middle. When wearing the scabbard, the chain isn't covering any aspect of his symbol and the scabbard becomes detachable from the chain and posses different weapon forms. When his sword is sheathed in, the dragon head as well as the manji and hilt appears with the short black chain dangling.

It also posses a scythe mode which is the most expanded form, where it fully extends into the form of a scythe with a long black, staff-like haft. Despite probably being made of a metal-like material, the haft is capable of bending, sometimes at incredibly drastic angles. The scythe blade is black and red with the two colors separated by a zig-zagged line going along the blade. Next to the blade is a prominent decor in the shape of an elliptical red eye with a black pupil, framed by a dark grey outline with a line extending out of the outline at the two points of the eye. Below the eye is a triangular zig-zagged pattern, split with the colors white and blue, a slight extension, a bar with three holes punched through it is seen next to the eye, opposite to the blade. This mode allowing it to be used as a mid-to-close-range bladed melee weapon. The scythe mode can be activated when Drago sheathes his sword into the scabbard and it transforms. The hilt along with the dragon head appears at the bottom of the haft while the top contain a bullet hole for a long-barrel sniper rifle and the middle of the haft contains a magazine for regular or dust ammunition.

The scabbard also doubles as a long-barrel sniper rifle form for long-range shots when combined using the sword sheathed in the scabbard, without giving up the melee capabilities of the scythe. If needed, the bottom of the shaft can unfold to add more cutting power in a close-range fight. It also consists a rifle mode, consists the form of a medium-length, bolt-action rifle. In this form, the absence of the scythe makes for more effective use of the rifle component.

He also carries kunais that are custom-made differ from a standard kunai because they have three blades instead of one and on the handle which is thicker than normal is a "marker" with his symbol at the bottom which Drago uses his semblance to help aid him in combat. The blades and the prongs on them also makes them more deadly in melee fighting. He also infuses them with dust.

On his left wrist, he carries a small chain of a cross that resembles a pentacle. This chain can channels Drago's aura forming a bow made of aura in his hand. Unlike most bows, his bow is shaped like a spider's web. Drago is able to fire arrows made of aura by drawing the string from the bow.

He also carries 5 thin, silver-colored weapons which, when activated sports a glowing blade with the color of dust infused with his aura. They act much like chainsaws, with aura making 3 million round trips per second around the edge of the blade. The vibrations aren't just for cutting, their also used to absorb any aura related attacks. Most people mistake them as swords, but Drago mainly uses them as arrows. The dusts consist colors of dark orange, yellow, red, purple, and cyan which consists the elements of earth, lightning, fire, gravity, and ice dust. His pouch consists other dusts which include water, steam, and wind, etc.

He also carries Gintōs, which are small silver tubes. They're approximately 5 centimeters in size containing a black dust with colors that consists a mixture of various dusts which emit colors of what they used to be. He developed it with a certain mixture of other dusts and condensed it into a liquid state which emits a black glow with other colors that consist a rainbow.

 **Weapons' Designs:**

\- Daito:Tensa Zangetsu

\- Kunais: Flying Thunder God Kunai

\- Scythe/Rifle: Crescent Rose/Soul Scythe Form

\- Bow: Ginrei Kojaku

 **Weapons' Classification/Derivation:**

\- Ronin Dragoon: H.C.S.S.S (High-Caliber-Sniper-Sword-Scythe)

\- Ginrei Kojaku : Aura Bow

\- Seele Schneider: Aura Arrow/Sword/Chainsaw

 **Weapons' Names Translation:**

\- Ronin Dragoon: Dark Dragon Knight

\- Ginrei Kojaku: Arc Sparrow of the Silver Peak

\- Seele Schneider: Soul Cutter

 **Abilities & Powers: **

**Semblance:** Drago's family bloodline is unique which allows him to posses two semblances. His first semblance allows him to move at extremely fast speed which gives him the ability to teleport and part of his teleportation allows him to switch places with another object and he can perform high-speed combat and allows him to create dozens of afterimages or clones to confuse his opponents. When he reaches at a certain speed, his afterimages can become solid clones which he uses to confuse his opponents as to which is the original. They're also physical enough to be shattered on impact like a mirror. _**(Flying Raijin/Flash Step/Sonido/Neo's)**_

His second semblance is a traditional family semblance which allows to manipulate shadows. He can turn himself into a shadow and travel through other shadows. He can also manipulate any shadow's shape such as protruding blades made out of shadows. _**(Kageoni)**_

 **Chidori/Onyx Chidori:** He's able to emit blue lightning or black and white lightning by focusing aura into his hand with the speed he delivers it due to his speed/teleport semblance as well as the ability to focus aura at the point of impact that mainly acts as a jab. To perform, the user first gathers aura that soon turns lightning to their hand; the high concentration of electricity produces a sound reminiscent of many birds chirping. Once the aura is gathered, users charge at their target and thrust into them, piercing them and typically causing fatal damage. Despite the sound it makes, the rapid speed at which it's used makes it useful for assassinations. Drago is able to manipulate the lightning aura putting its usage it many other forms.

 **Getsuga** **Tenshō** **:** At the instant of a slash, Drago is able to release highly condensed aura at the tip of the blade, which, magnifying the slash attack, flies forward. This slash takes the form of a dragon before it turns into a the shape of a crescent moon or a wave. It is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large-scale damage and destruction. Drago can use this technique in several different manners, such as striking the ground, creating an omnidirectional blast which knocks away incoming attacks, or slashing at the ground, upturning it and crushing everything in its path.

 **Master Swordsman:** Drago is highly skilled in swordsmanship. He possesses flawless precision, and uses his speed to inflict lethal attacks without much effort. He prefers to wield his sword with his right hand, though sometimes he wields with both hands, he mainly uses his left hand for chidori.

 **Eye Abilities:**

**Amaterasu:** When his eyes change with his left eye becoming purple and the right eye turning into the red and black ellipses, he is able to emit black flames from either eyes and he's able to control the shape or form the black flames with his right eye.

 **Gravity Manipulation:** His left eye gives him the ability to use gravity to either pull or repel anything. He's even able to manipulate the gravity so that he can gravitate anything, drawing in everything in its surroundings to create an enormous ball of earth and gives him the ability to levitate. _**(Almighty Push/Universal Pull/Planetary Devastation)**_

 **Illusions:** His right eye, whether its red with the standard pattern or the black and red ellipse pattern, he can trap anyone into a fake reality or bring out their worst nightmares, or at least what it's mainly used for. He can use this in order to show memories or a blank reality to others. _**(Genjutsu)**_

 **Susanoo _(Sasuke's)_ :**

 **Stage #1:** When using both eyes, he can emit his aura into a gigantic, humanoid being made of the user's aura that surrounds him which develops with different stages. The 1st stage mainly consists skeletal features, such as ribs for defense or arms to interact with his surroundings. He is steadily able to layer musculature and skin over the bones, and later armor to increase its defenses.

 **Stage #2/EMS form:** The 2nd form has swords at its disposal that it can use against larger targets or to easily destroy nearby structures. More commonly, it employs a bow that can fire arrows at rapid speeds and that can, when needed, double as a shield. Though most of these arrows are made of the same aura as the armor itself, Drago can also fashion arrows made from black flames. Its appearance also changes, the armor's mouth changes to a beak-like shape and generally becoming ghastly-looking.

 **Stage #3:** The 3rd form consists being a black and purple dragon with some body parts teal and silver along with yellow eyes. It has wings that are mainly black with some parts consisting purple, teal, and silver. Parts of the wings are pointed along with one part of the wings close to where the wings are attached is pointed upwards. Magenta colored orbs are attached to the wing as well as the arms where it has long wrist blades for each arm which look similar to the blades of a scythe. The body consists of black, teal, and purple which at the chest has a silver cross-like shape as well as red semicircle patterns. The tail is purple and has two steel prongs at the end. It has two horns on its head that are pointed outwards and then backwards with some red and the head consisting a black chin blade along with two fangs located in the lower jaw. **_(Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon)_**

 **Motorcycle:** Drago owns a motorcycle he built from scraps named Shiro. Shiro is a white colored motorcycle that seems to have a "hornet" motif, adorned with several sharp gold and white elements with black stripes and green headlights and red taillights. It appears to be a sport bike, with a design emphasizing speed and aerodynamics. The sides of the engine compartment include supercharger intakes; a close view of the rear wheel whilst the vehicle is in motion shows a complex high-ratio gearing in operation. These all indicate that the bike has a very powerful engine and the capability to use that power efficiently. In an interesting variation on the motorcycle design, Shiro does not have a kickstand for balance when it is parked. This suggests that it may use some form of gyro-stabilization or have an as-of-yet-unseen and unspecified non-physical stabilizing system to keep it upright when stationary. When riding Shiro, Drago wears his goggles down. _**(Yugo's D-Wheel/Duel Runner)**_

 **History:** Drago was Ruby's first friend and crush. He always played with Ruby and always spent time with her and her mother Summer Rose. Before Summer passed away, he swore to her that he would protect Ruby and take care of her while she was gone. After Summer's passing, he mysteriously disappeared to train on his own leaving Ruby depressed after losing not only her mother, but her friend too. However he still tends to keep his promise that he made to himself and Summer and intends to do so, even if it meant his own life.

 **Trivia:**

\- Drago's first name is short for the meaning "Dragon" which originated from Italy

\- His last name; Kuro means "Black" and Saki means "Bloom" or "Cape"

\- Most of Drago's weapons originate with Japanese names

* * *

 **AN: So SORRY it took a long time. But yeah this is my final edit as I get to the other chapters. Also like to point a few things out other than the fact that is has been changed to Rated M. Hairstyle similar to Dangai Ichigo's, Cloak/Coat design is Tensa Zangetsu's Bankai outfit and, Birthmark holds similar logic to the Brand of the Exalt which the design is the Six Paths: Yin Mark, Scarf similar to Natsu's, and goggles close to Yuya Sakaki's design...**


	2. Chapter 1: Reunion

**RWBY respectfully belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (Rest in Peace). Only thing I own are my OCs, weapons, ideas, etc. Anyhow hope this helps you now that I changed the bio a bit and stay tuned for the story to start. Maybe somewhat crossover but NOT trying to make any kind so please don't hate** **since this my first RWBY fanfic** **…..**

 **Hello everyone! I'M BACK! So sorry that I have been inactive, it's just that I've been super busy this whole summer. I've been doing some planning and I will let you all know that this fanfic will NOT go all the way canon. I told you all before that Volume 3 will have an alternate ending. I will also make my own Volume 4, which will be a sequel to this fanfic. ALSO, I have been thinking about making a prologue fanfic about how Drago and Summer met which basically leads him to meeting Ruby for the first time. ONE LAST MAJOR MESSAGE! As many of you know, school's already started and I know how many of you feel so I will try to update with any available time I have since I'm a junior now 11th grade.**

"Talking"

 _'Thoughts'_

 _"Whisper"_

"SHOUTING/SCREAM"

 _ **"Talking/Thoughts"**_

 _"Memory"_

* * *

 **Chapter #1: Reunion**

* * *

Snow covered the ground in the dense forest that was displayed over the grave in the snow. A boy pulled his hood down revealing his silver eyes and spiky dual colored hair of average length with jet black hair and light purple with cerulean blue highlights on both black and purple hair which his bangs hang just above and between his eyes. He wears a punk-style outfit with a dull green formal shirt with a black V-neck long sleeve shirt underneath and a dark blue tie, plus black pants and black boot-like shoes. He also wears an ankle-length black hooded cloak with white trims and red lining inside with his symbol on the back and has ragged and jagged ends. The cloak as well as his clothes are infused with fire dust which keeps him warm and dry rejecting cold or water as well as his clothes from being burned. He also wears a blue scarf with a black scale pattern that Ruby made for him when they were young and held onto it since then. His boots are black boots with grey lining and silver plates to protect his shins, a red scarf wrapped around his upper right arm and has dark blue bandages wrapped around his right sleeve over the forearm reaching to his wrist. He has a black crescent moon-like marking is on his left palm, a good luck charm which is a light blue crystal pendulum necklace with silver angel wings covering it wearing it with a simple string, a black-buckled choker, and a pair of sharp golden goggles with black lenses on his forehead, with a blue star obscuring the right lens. On his right wrist is a silver cross that resembles a pentacle while on his left wrist is a black bracelet with what appeared to be some kind of gem that resembles a marble that has his symbol, as well as two belts; one that's white holding custom-made kunais that differ from a standard kunai in that they have three blades instead of one and on the handle which is thicker than normal is a "marker" with his symbol at the bottom and a black belt holding 5 thin silver-colored weapons, and a pouch that holds dust and Gintōs. A sigh came out of his mouth causing a puff of white gas to appear in front of him as he pulled down the scarf. The boy continued walking till he found a grave, he was actually comfortable with the cold weather _._

 _Summer Rose - Thus Kindly I Scatter_ it said on the tombstone. Another sigh came from the boy.

"Hey Summer it's me Drago". He knew he wasn't going to get any kind of reaction out this but he promised to himself that he'd do this.

"I know it's been a while, and I brought you your favorite flowers." Drago gently put down the flowers he held in his hand in front of the grave. Funny enough one of summer favorite kind of flowers had the colors other than his jet black hair which were blue and purple roses.

A moment of silence filled the air. A moment of silence filled the air. Drago was happy but he also felt sad at the same time for meeting Summer's grave and remembering about Ruby.

"I really miss her. I bet she does too right? After all these years..."

He already knew what summer answer would be 'Of course' and he believed her.

"I'm going to make up my lost time with her after all I was her first best friend. We had some good memories. You know I miss you too Summer. You were a fantastic mother, a great role model, and not to mention the best teacher I had."

Wind soon picked up making his cloak sway around.

 _ **"I believe it's time to go..."**_ a mysterious voice said in his head.

"Hopefully things go well with Ruby. So wish me luck and rest in peace Summer." He said with a slight smile on his face.

 _ **"Come on! Let's go already!"**_ the voice said in his head, with a slightly impatient attitude.

Getting slightly annoyed by the voice in his head, Drago started to walk off leaving behind the flowers.

"Rest in peace" he said while walking off into the distance.

* * *

 ** _*Sometime later*_**

* * *

Drago was running on the rooftops and looked towards a dust shop with his face covered as much as possible with his hood. As he was about to leave, he heard a sound of glass breaking and gunfire, quickly looked back where the sound came from. When Drago got near the Dust shop he saw men in red suits fighting a girl dressed in a black blouse, and a skirt with red trimmings, complete with a red cloak. Her clothing was entirely made up of various shades of red and black, with black on the main suit and red on the cloak. Even her hair was lightly red-streaked. She had cross shaped pins holding her cloak to her shirt. Around her waist was a belt which held large cartridges, possibly .50 caliber or comparable, in individual loops, and a magazine pouch. She had a silver rose symbol on her belt wielding a scythe with the frame colored rose-red with black trims, while its large scythe blade forged into a crescent shape. Her symbol was engraved onto the circular swivel frame of the weapon. The most notable property of the weapon was its foldable frame: it appeared that the weapon was able to transform to different modes of combat, from a full-scale scythe and sniper rifle form to a dense shotgun form. It also seemed to fold up tightly into the form of a holster for easy convenient transportation, stored underneath the girls cloak at her waist. Also, it appeared to be a bolt-action weapon, it did not need to be in its gun mode to fire from what it looked like.

Drago knew it was none other than Ruby Rose which also surprised him. She was using a huge scythe and was wielding it like a pro, probably from Qrow's teachings. Now that was something that surprised Drago which caused him to smile as he saw an image of Summer next to her. He continued watching from above until he dropped down in an alley, but one thug noticed him.

"HEY KID, HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!" said the Thug dressed in a black and red suit. This got Drago's attention and turned to face the thug who saw his silver eyes through his hood which he also had his goggles on.

"Now give me your dust and no one gets hurt." The thug said. Drago just looked at the thug with an emotionless look like he didn't care.

 _'Wow, is this guy seriously the only guy that I know who robs someone in a fight?'_ Drago thought to himself.

 _ **"Apparently..."**_ the voice responded in his head.

He let out a small chuckle which didn't go unnoticed by the thug.

"You think this is a joke, punk?" The thug said and started to pull out a curve red katana.

"Let's see you laugh at this!"

And with that the thug attempted to slash him in the face, but Drago just sidestepped the attack and sent his fist straight to the thugs shoulder, dislocating him and making the thug drop his weapon. He then kicked the thug's stomach to break the thug's bones and send him flying. Drago then noticed someone walked towards Ruby.

"You were worth every cent, truly you were." Roman said as he pointed his cane at Ruby.

"Well Red, this has been an interesting experience, but I must take my leave now." Then he fired his cane at the red head who couldn't dodge it in time. Ruby closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable, but she felt nothing as gust of wind had past her, causing her to open her eyes and be greeted with a sight.

There in front of her was Drago who blocked the shot with Ronin Dragoon in its black daito form. As the smoke cleared, Roman sees Drago's eyes that now appeared red and light purple which startles him.

"YOU?!" Roman said in a surprised tone.

"Missed me? You're not getting away this time." Drago said as he was about to engage Roman until he climbed a ladder to a roof top, Ruby saw where he was looking and made the first action.

"Mind if we go after him?" She said to the owner of the shop who nodded before thanking them. Ruby used her semblance and the recoil of her Crescent Rose to jump to the roof while Drago used his semblance and teleported to the roof. They both got to the roof and saw Roman with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Persistent little brats" Roman said as a Bullhead appeared out of nowhere and jumped on board.

"End of the line kids!" He said as he threw a red Dust crystal at them and shot it as it got close to Drago, Roman began to chuckle at his victory until his moment was shattered when a blond woman with a purple cape and riding crop block the attack with her spell runes and started to attack the Bullhead with some spells, Roman panicked and informed the pilot.

"We got a huntress!" Roman said to the pilot as he took over at flying bull head, the battle between the blond huntress and the raven haired woman began to escalate to the point that Ruby had to step and begin firing her sniper at the woman, but the woman just blocked it all with her hands. Drago noticed that his hood was still on and was surprised due to the fact that it didn't fall off by the explosion.

 _'You mind lending me some power?'_

 ** _"Alright..."_** the voice responded.

He then started to channel aura to his sword which was then cloaked with his black, blue, and purple aura. The raven haired woman sensed this and turned to the source. Ruby and the blond huntress notice that and turned what she was looking in surprise. It was Drago, but what shock them especially Ruby was that his eyes were glowing through his hood while he was channeling his power.

With enough aura that he channeled, his aura soon took form of a black and purple dragon. He slashed at the ship sending the dragon after it before it turned into a black crescent shaped wave of energy outlined in blue & purple. The raven haired woman was surprised at the attack as she block the attack with both her hands, but with how much aura was used in that attack she had a deep cut in her hands as she signaled Roman to retreat.

The blond huntress saw the Bullhead fly away. The huntress just stared at him while the red head just look at him with her mouth open, but then turned noticed the blond huntress and turned to her.

"Are you a Huntress?" she asked with a bit of excitement. Glynda nodded with a strict look in her face, but Ruby was too excited to notice.

"Can I have your autograph?!" she asked, more like squealed.

 _'Well this is going to be one long and interesting night...'_ Drago thought.

* * *

Drago sighed as he and the red haired girl were in the interrogation room. Drago looked bored out of his life and Ruby was looking like a scared puppy. The blond huntress was there to question them.

"I hope you realize that your action will not be taken lightly" said the huntress

"They started it." The red head retorted.

The huntress looked at her.

"If it were up to me, you two would be out here with a pat on the back..." Ruby smiled at the statement while Drago blatantly said. "Wait for it."

"...and a slap on the wrist." the Blond huntress finished as she whip the table in front of the girl, causing the girl to accidentally hug his arm, which caused him to blush slightly, and when Ruby realized this she, she also blushed and quickly let go of him.

"But there is someone who wants to meet you two." Said the blond huntress as she opened the door and letting a man dressed in green carrying cookies and a mug of coffee with him entered.

"Ruby Rose...you have...silver eyes." said the man as he lean forward to look at Ruby.

The man then turned to Drago and leaned forward to look at him.

"You also have silver eyes as well as a strong entity within you boy." said the man as backed away. Both Drago and Ruby were quite surprised that he knew about his eyes even though they were covered by his hood and who he was talking to in his head.

"So, can both of you tell me how you are able to do this?" the man showed the video of them fighting the thugs at the Dust shop with the huntress holding the scroll.

"Signal Academy" Ruby said nervously.

The man turned to Drago and waited for his answer.

"Self-trained" Drago said which surprised the man as he thought of how skilled he was as well as obtaining and controlling so much aura.

The man then turned back again to Ruby.

"As for you Miss Rose, who taught you how to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

"Well one teacher in particular." Ruby answered.

The man stared until he placed the tray of cookies on the table. Ruby reached for one, then two, then started devouring the rest. It made Drago chuckle since he remembered her being a huge cookie fanatic.

 _'She still hasn't changed'_ Drago thought happily.

 _ **"No she hasn't..."**_ the voice said.

"It's just that I've only seen this skill from a dusty old crow" the man said, Drago was surprised at this statement as he already knew who this person that the headmaster was talking about.

Ruby tried to say something, but was muffled by the cookies. She swallowed the all of her cookies and spoke properly.

"Sorry. That's my Uncle Qrow." Ruby replied.

"And what's an adorable girl like doing at a school that's designed to train hunters?" the man asked.

"Well, I wanted to become a huntress." answered Ruby with excitement.

"You want to slay monsters?"

"Yeah I have only two years left at Signal and then I'm going to apply for Beacon." Drago was lost in how fast she was talking to process what she said as she continued to talk.

"You see my sister's starting this year and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress cuz I wanna help people." she says with a smile as she continued. "I mean the police are fine, but huntresses are just more romantic, and exciting, and gosh, you know!" Ruby said with joy and excited that Drago hasn't seen for a long time.

"Do you know who I am?" asked the man, the girl nodded.

"Of course, your professor Ozpin, the Headmaster of Beacon!" the man now named Ozpin smiled. This shocked Drago a bit because he has heard about the Headmaster of Beacon who was one of the strongest huntsmen in Vale.

"Would you like to go to my school?" asked Ozpin to Ruby.

"More than anything" Ruby answered with excitement.

Ozpin looks back at the blonde Huntress who types something at the scroll.

"Well okay" and at this Ruby looked shocked but then smile.

Ozpin then looked at Drago whose face was still concealed by his hood and asked him a questioned that made him slightly surprised.

"And what about you, would you like to attend to my school as well?" asked Ozpin.

Drago's eyes shifted to Ruby, and the look in Ruby's eyes were pleading that he would also join Beacon. He then thought about how it was time to come back to Ruby and make her smile again once more.

 ** _'Well?'_** the voice asked.

"Sure" Drago simply answered making a small smile which was unnoticeable and made Ruby smile even more.

"Very well then, welcome to beacon future huntsmen and huntress." Ozpin declared

 _'Don't worry Summer, I'll be there for Ruby and it looks like she's following your footsteps'_ Drago thought with a small sad smile.

* * *

 ** _*The Next Day*_**

* * *

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister's going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!"

 _'No way, is that?'_ Drago thought as he was at a view where he watched Ruby in her blonde sister's signature bear hugs who was wearing yellow, brown, orange, and black. She wore a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow, cleavage-and-midriff baring shirt with a black crest that resembled a burning heart. The vest had puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, were two small golden buttons. She wore a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-seeming object. The same black crest appeared on this banner, only golden in color. She wore black shorts under her belt, which in the back, resembles a pleated skirt. Over the shorts but under the belt is a white, asymmetrical back skirt. She wore an orange circle scarf (with no apparent edges) around her neck, but no other discernible jewelry. She wore brown, knee-high platform boots that looked like they were of leather, with orange socks of different lengths. The right leg also had a gray bandanna-like object wrapped around the top of her left boot. She wore finger-less black gloves underneath her weapons, which look like two yellow mechanized gauntlets with a black design. Her hair flowed loosely and messy, with a few tendrils sticking out and a small cowlick on top of her head. She had a pale complexion similar to Ruby's and lilac eyes. Her weapons were appeared as bracelets, but from when activated, they covered her hands and forearms as gauntlets acting as armor. The gauntlets had a golden color and the shells initially inside are red and orange. Inside there are chambers that holster a magazine consisting of 12 shells, giving 24 shots in total when both gauntlets were fully loaded. A silver-ish gray barrel is concealed in the front of the gauntlet, aligned between the knuckles of the index and middle finger. His hood was still up to hide his face but the sight of them brought a small smile to his face. Ruby was able to squeak out.

"Please stop." As the last bits of air escaped her lungs, Ruby had the most pitiful look on her face. The blonde let go of her sister and somewhat skipped back.

"But I'm so proud of you! You're going to get the bee's knees!" Just by hearing that Drago physically and mentally face palmed himself.

"Did she seriously just say that?!" He asked to himself out loud.

 ** _"Pretty sure she just did..."_** the voice replied answering his question.

"But I don't want the 'bee's knees', okay? I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees." Ruby said with slight embarrassment.

"What's with you? Aren't you excited?" The blonde sister asked.

"Of course I'm excited it's just that I got moved ahead two years and I don't want people to think I'm special or anything." The girl went over and gave her sister a one-armed hug.

"But you are special."

They soon entered the airship and Drago was walking around seeing if he could find them anywhere, until he saw Yang pass by.

 _'Okay moment of truth'_ he thought to himself as he walked towards her.

 _'Well here goes everything'_ he tapped her shoulder gently and she turned with a confusing look.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I guess it's been a while Yang." he said as he pulled his hood down revealing his face with a small smile.

"OH MY GOD! DRAGO!" Yang proceed to tackle Drago in a hug and gave him her signature bear hug.

"YANG, YANG, YANG STOP! YOU'RE CRUSHING MY SPINE!" Drago yelled, or at least tried to. Yang let go and started to ask a Yang let go and started to ask a bunch of question at once.

"Wheredidyougowhathappenedtoyouyoulookreallytallnowaremeandrubyreallymissedyoudoyouknowwhatyoudidtorubyshewassoheartbrokenevenafterhermomsdeath-"

"Yang!" Yang quickly stopped as Drago raised his voice.

"I know that I really hurt Ruby. It was the hardest choice for me to make and I regret it for doing that, abandoning her all those years." He tried to get his words together.

"And that's why I came to speak with you so I can find her and start to make up all the lost time with her. I was her best friend remember?" Drago said.

Yang looked up at Drago's eyes. She then gave him another hug. It was happiness, relief, and sadness all at once. Happiness so she could do this and see him again, relief for herself and Ruby to have their friend back, and sadness because she and Ruby were very worried about him.

"I know and I'm glad you're back but you-"Yang instantly jumped from one emotion to the next, punching Drago in the arm.

"Ow!" Drago flinched in pain.

"That's for leaving us." Yang said before giggling. Drago chuckled as well, still rubbing his bruised arm.

"You really haven't changed at all have you?" Yang asked.

"I guess not."

"Well we should probably find Ruby."

"You're right."

"Uhh Yang not to freak you out but you got puke on your shoe." Drago pointed at.

"Grossgrossgrossgrossgross!"

"Yang I'm going to knock you out if you don't stop that!"

* * *

 ** _*20 minutes later*_**

* * *

Drago saw Ruby starting at a window her cape lightly flowing by bystanders walking by. Yang shoved him forward and almost made him trip. Drago looked back and saw that she wasn't there anymore. He walked pulling his hood up to conceal his face and stopped a few feet behind Ruby.

"Sure is a beautiful view isn't it? He asked. She turned around to recognize him from yesterday.

"Yeah, it's very relaxing" she replied.

"In case you forgot from yesterday, my name is Ruby Rose. What's your name?" she asked.

"You already know me."

"I'm sorry have we really met before other than yesterday?" She tilted her head with confusion.

"Maybe this might help _._ " Drago said as he pulled out the blue scarf that Ruby made for him. "A scarf?" ruby asked even more confused as she had no idea as to what was to be expected.

"Its who you gave this scarf to Ruby." he said as he pulled down his hood to reveal his face once again. Once his hood was all the way down, Ruby gasped and clasped both her hands over her mouth, she couldn't believe her eyes. Her eyes started to fill up with tears and she was shaking meeting another pair of silver eyes like hers.

"I-Is that really you D-D-Drago?" She asked in disbelief.

Drago soon made a small smile which soon turned into heart warming smile with his silver eyes.

"Yes Ruby, it's me."

Ruby gasped harder and choked back a sob.

 ** _"You broke her..."_** the voice said interrupting the moment.

"D-D-DRAGO!" she cried before tackling him and knocking him on the floor. Ruby was crying uncontrollably and squeezing him thinking that if she didn't he would disappear again until Ruby spoke up.

"Finally... _*sob*_. You're back… _*sob*_. You have no idea... * _sob_ * How much I missed you…" she said as she cried into his shoulder. She looked up to meet his eyes with her watery eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

Drago sighed before he answered. "I wanted to see you again and I guess to attend to Beacon too. And this time I won't leave you again."

"D-Do you promise?" She asked hoping that he would never leave her again.

"Yes, of course." Drago said as he pulled her in a hug and placed his hand behind her head and rested his head on hers.

"I missed you Ruby."

"I missed you too Drago."

Drago wiped her tears away and both of them stayed in their arms, enjoying each other's company for a few minutes. After finally calming down, both of them stood up and looked at each other with a smile on their faces.

Yang then appeared out of nowhere approaching them. "So what did I miss?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

"The best thing to ever happen" Ruby replied with a wide smile on her face. Then a holographic screen replaced the broadcast of them stopping the dust robbery on the television screen showing a woman.

"Hello and welcome to beacon" she said. "Who's that?" Yang asked. "My name is Glynda Goodwitch" she continued.

"Oh" Yang said with her question being answered.

"You are among of a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." She finished

The airship suddenly stopped as it has arrived at its destination. "Well I guess Beacon's our home now." Drago said towards Ruby and Yang as they both nodded in agreement. They soon made their way out of the airship to set foot to their new home.


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome to Beacon

**Hey everybody! Finally chapter #2 is here! Sorry that it took so long, I had to study for my Finals and it sucked.**

 **Also shout out to these people here:** **Ajayblaze** **,** **Akio Blade** **,** **Goku91898** **,** **LyricsKiller** **,** **N7 Recurit** **,** **VorticalFiveStudios** **,** **YouCantStopDis** **,** **.37** **,** **ediscool09** **,** **mcalan** **,** **wanderer097, and** **ShadowEonEclipseChaos** **for being very supportive by following. It means so much to me that you guys are following my story even though I just started and I'll do my best to update more chapters. Other than that, please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Welcome to Beacon**

Yang and Ruby stared up I amazement of the architecture of Beacon. "Wow what a sight!" exclaimed Yang.

Meanwhile in the world of Ruby...

Ruby was in complete heaven so many different weapons

OH MYYYY GOD!

"Stop staring at weapons and try to make some friends." Yang explained. I don't need to I have Crescent Rose. Plus I have you guys."

"Yeah about that I need to meet up with a few friendsthatareherekaybye!" Yang rushed out and literally rushed off leaving Ruby dazed and confused and noticed that Drago wasn't with her.

"Wait! Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms? I don't know what I'm doing." She managed to rush out of her mouth at a million miles an hour, just before crashing into something.

"What are you doing!?" The white haired girl screamed.

"Sorry!" Ruby quickly replied.

"Sorry?! Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?!"

"Uh-"Ruby tried to pick up one of the many cases that fell before it being snatched from her

"Give me that! This is DUST! And the very best at that!"

"Uhhhh…"

"What are you braindead? Dust-"The girl proceeded to do an entire rant/lesson on dust not noticing the cloak wearing girl start to freak out.

"Uh, Uh, AhCHOOOO!

BOOM!

After the explosion Drago noticed who Ruby was with and had a ' _are you kidding me'_ expression on his face as he walked towards them with a sigh to save Ruby from the white haired girl's wrath who dressed primarily in light blue, white, and some red. She wore a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero was red and the sleeves turn blue as they got closer to her wrists. The bolero had the a crest on the back that bears a resemblance to a snowflake. She wore a necklace with a single jewel or bead, along with a pair of thin, rectangular earrings. She wore white wedge boots that go to mid-calf also lined with red on the inside and a small tiara that resembles icicles. Her long hair was white and pulled back in an off-center ponytail. She had a pale complexion and ice-blue eyes. She also bore a crooked scar down her left eye. She appeared to be as tall as, if not slightly taller, than Ruby. Her dress was a combat skirt, which Ruby also wore. Her weapon was a standard-size rapier and primarily gray in color. The hilt formed four prongs that acted as a guard around the revolver's chamber-like mechanism in place of the usual basket hilt. It appeared she could control this mechanism with her hands, and could change the modes freely. There are six modes in total from what Drago could tell, all of which affect her weapons combat abilities if he were to guess. They were Red, Light Blue, Violet, White, Yellow, Blue. Each mode also seemed to have another setting where runes of that color appeared on the blade.

"YOU DOLT WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING HERE?! AREN'T YOU A LITTLE YOUNG TO BE A BEACON?!" The girl screamed.

"Well I-I-I"

"This isn't your ordinary combat school you know. It isn't just sparring and practicing. We are here to fight monsters, so watch where you're going!"

"Hey I said I was sorry princess!"

"It's heiress actually." A new voice joined in that came from a black haired girl who wore colors that where the complete opposite of the white haired girl with a bow on her head. She had long, wavy black hair, and her eyes were amber, complemented by light purple eye shadow flaring backwards. Her eyes were slightly tilted upwards at the ends, giving her a somewhat catlike appearance. She wore a headband with an attached bow. She also wore black low-heeled boots and stockings that start off black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple as they near her shoes. On the outside of her stockings, there were white symbols that are most likely belladonna flowers. She wore black ribbons on both of her arms, with a black detached sleeve with a silver band on her left arm. She wore a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white, sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts that may be connected to her shirt, although it was partly obscured by the vest. She also wore a detached scarf-like collar around her neck. Her weapon was a thick, gray colored sheath with a sharp edge, similar to an oversized cleaver. Although serving as a sheath, it did possess a cutting edge and could be used effectively as a weapon.

When in sheathed form, it could be held by the hilt, but when the two components separate, the sheath is held by a small rectangular hole near the bottom. The katana also had a compact, striker fired pistol built into its hilt. The spike on the dull edge can be seen. The pistol form was probably used as a ranged weapon and its recoil can be used to swing or anchor the blade. In pistol form, the weapon resembled a Kama, a Japanese sickle, with the gun barrel pointed in the opposite direction of the sharp end. The blade itself seemed to be very strong, able to cut through metal. The katana's blade appeared to be double-edged at the tip with the mostly dull edge meeting the sharpened tip at a spike. The spike would allow her to have the sharp end and pistol barrel facing outward, while maintaining a potentially lethal hold on an enemy with the dull end. By custom choice, she had a wrapped black ribbon tied to her right arm around the weapons trigger in pistol form and could freely swing it around. The form was similar to that of the Kama and Chain. In this form, her fighting style could be somewhat similar to Ruby's in regards that both girls use the recoil from the firearm to increase the velocity of the blade component. The ribbon seemed to be very strong, durable and elastic.

"Finally! Some recognition!"

"Weiss Schnee, Heiress of the Schnee Company. One of the largest energy propellant company's in the world and the same company that's infamous for its controversial laboring forces and questionable business partners." The black haired girl added.

"Wha- how dare you!" Weiss stumbled angrily.

"Not to mention the most royal of all pain." Drago added in from behind walking towards them.

Weiss turned around to see where the comment came from.

"How dare you- huh?! D-D-Drago?!" Weiss stuttered in surprise.

"Hey Weiss, long time no see it's been what 2 years?"

"Well this is a surprise. I didn't know you were attending here in Beacon."

"Didn't think so myself either to be honest."

Ruby was surprised but mostly confused by the fact that Drago met Weiss before.

"Umm. I'm sort of confused here, do you two know each other?"

Drago turned to see Ruby's confused expression.

"Yeah, we met each other due to some circumstances."

He then turned back to Weiss.

"Seeing you here must mean that you're also attending here in Beacon."

"Of course you dunce!"

"Well see you later Ice Queen." as Drago walked off completely ignoring her threats.

* * *

As Drago was finding a seat, he found one in the back and waited for the announcement with his eyes closed.

A few minutes later, Drago felt someone's aura approaching him, so he opened his eyes to see a boy with messy blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He wore a white chest plate and shoulder armor. Under the armor, he wore a black hoodie with reddish-orange sleeves. He also wore blue jeans with a white patch on the left knee, and black shoes. He had two belts crisscrossing his waist, both different shades of brown, and one had a small pouch on it. He wore brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips and a small metal plate on the back. His sword was strapped to the left side of his waist in a sheath that looked like it doubled as a collapsible shield.

"Uhh hey, is this seat taken?" The Blonde boy asked sheepishly.

"No, make yourself at home." Drago said, closing his eyes again to relax with a few minutes of silence passing by which Drago didn't mind, Jaune decided to speak up.

"You look a little young don't you?" Jaune asked as he noticed the age of the boy.

"Yeah, truth is I'm 15." Drago replied with his eyes still closed.

"Wow, and you got to be here 2 years earlier! Hey, I'm Jaune Arc." Jaune greeted him.

"Drago...Drago Kurosaki" Drago greeted back opening his eyes.

"You wanna get some lunch after this?" Drago offered holding out his hand to shake. Jaune took his hand and firmly shook it.

"Thanks and sure." Jaune thanked.

The sound of the microphone being tapped lightly could be heard, directing the crowd's attention to the stage, where none other than Professor Ozpin stood.

"I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

As Ozpin leaves, Professor Goodwitch steps up to talk.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins, so be ready. You are dismissed."

"How motivational." Drago thought aloud.

"Tell me about it." Jaune agreed.

* * *

In the changing room/bathroom. Drago changed into white sweat pants and a black jacket with grey stripes and a high collar over a black long sleeve v-neck shirt with his symbol on it outlined in white on the back of his jacket and still wears his good luck pendant.

Drago was about to exit the bathroom, but saw Jaune with an eyesore attire. He called Jaune and pulled out some clothes from his duffel bag.

"Dude, what are you an 8 year old? Take that off." Drago remarked as he took a white shirt and blue sweat pants in his bag.

"But their comfortable." Jaune retorted as he refused to change his sleeping attire.

"Every men and women will look at you like a weirdo if they see you like that outside" said Drago as he tried to convinced Jaune to change. Drago obviously didn't want his friend to embarrass himself while he was around.

"Give me one good reason why I should change." said Jaune as he clutched his onesie.

"I just did and to add it up, you'll be scarred for life if they caught you dead in that." retorted Drago as he finally convinced Jaune. The look on Jaune's face says that he would rather take the risk of being embarrassed, but Drago got through him with persuasion.

"Fine, I'll change." said Jaune as he sounded defeated while changing into the clothes Drago gave him.

"Thanks by the way, for convincing me, I'm a bit stubborn when I want to do something I want." thanked Jaune as he and Drago were exiting the bathroom.

"Anytime Jaune. Wouldn't want to risk embarrassing a friend." said Drago

As they were about to head out, they met a male teenager with black, somewhat spiky, long hair and a ponytail that ended midway down his back. There was a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes matched the streak in his hair, and his clothing appeared to be influenced by Eastern culture. He wore a dark green diagonally buttoned long-sleeved Tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming went down the right side of his torso and formed a black collar. He wore black under-sleeves beneath the suit, and light tan pants with black shoes.

"Hi there, I don't believe we've met yet. Lie Ren, but please just call me Ren. You look like you're 15 years old" Ren greeted holding his hand out for a handshake, which Drago happily shook.

"Yes. yes I am. The name's Drago, Drago Kurosaki." Drago greeted back.

After a few seconds of silence Jaune decided to break it, but instead was being pushed to the side by a girl with great force sending him on the ground, hearing a loud shout.

"HEYA! THE NAME'S NORA!" The now named Nora shouted cheerfully, making Jaune and Drago think the same thing. 'Wha-?! Where did she come from?! Wait a minute, isn't this the BOYS CHANGING ROOM?!' While Ren just face palmed, shaking his head.

"Hi! I'm Nora Valkyrie!" Nora said with the biggest smile on her face, offering a hand to Drago who was still on the floor.

She had short orange hair and turquoise eyes. Her clothing seemed to be a mix and match of some sort, with different colors and different themes. She wore a collared black vest that ended at her waist. Under the vest were two layers of clothing, colored red and light blue respectively. She also had a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart/love shape with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She wore matching fingerless gloves on each hand. She also used violet eyeliner. She sported a pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes were a mix of pink and white with pink laces. Nora also seemed to wear some sort of armor that began in the middle of the shoulder and neck and ended by the waist. It seemed as if there were two axes on the armor as well, but the "axes" extended all the way around her waist and appear to be quite flexible.

"Uh, Drago Kurosaki." He replied after a few seconds taking her arm and being yanked from the floor with unladylike strength.

"Well I'll leave you two to it. It was nice to meet you." Drago said waving them off and turning to face Jaune.

"Good luck with those two Jaune, I'll catch ya later." Drago said walking away.

"Yeah, see ya Drago." Jaune replied waving him off.

"Oh! BYE DRAGO!" Nora waved off.

"Farewell!" Ren said, making Drago not look back and wave them off.

* * *

"It's like a big slumber party!" Said Yang as she fell on her sleeping bag next to Ruby. She wore a yellow top with her symbol on it with plain green pajamas.

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though." Said Ruby

"I know I do!" Said Yang.

"What's that?" She asked Ruby.

"A letter back to the gang at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going."

"Awwww! That's so cute!" Said Yang jokingly.

"Shut up!" Said Ruby as she tossed a pillow at Yang's face.

"It sucks not being able to have my old friends here with me and it's weird not knowing anyone here."

"What about Jaune? He's...nice. And Drago! He's an even nicer guy and better friend! He's also hot! See! There you go! That's a two hundred percent increase!"

"Pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend."

"There's no such thing as negative friends! You just made two friends and one enemy."

Ruby threw another pillow at Yang's face.

She finished writing and sat on her sleeping bag, head on her pillow, arms behind her head.

"Look, it's been only one day. Trust me, you've got friends all around you. You just haven't met all of them yet."

Ruby then got up and looked. She saw the girl with black hair from earlier. She wore some sort of black robe pajamas.

"That girl..."

"You know her?"

"Not really. She saw what happened this morning but left before I could say anything."

"Well, now's your chance!"

Yang grabbed Ruby's arm and was pulling her towards the girl with long black hair and the bow.

"Wait! What are you doing?!"

The girl was reading a book, but noticed a smiling Yang, dragging Ruby behind her, heading for her.

"Hello! I believe you two know each other?" Asked Yang.

"Aren't you that girl that exploded?" She asked looking at Ruby.

"Uh...haha...yeah. My names Ruby." She extended her hand.

"Okay."

"What are you doing?" Whispered Yang.

"I don't know! Help me!" Ruby whispered back.

"So what's your name?" Asked Yang.

"Blake."

"Well Blake, I'm Yang! Ruby's older sister! I like your bow!"

"Thanks."

"It goes great with your...pajamas!"

"Right."

Ruby and Yang nervously laughed.

"Nice night don't you think?" Asked Yang.

"Yes, it's lovely. Almost as lovely as this book. That I will continue to read as soon as you leave." Said Blake.

"Yeah, this girls a lost cause." Said Yang.

"What's it about?" Asked Ruby.

"Huh?" Asked Blake.

"Your book… does it have a name?"

"Well, it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body."

"Oh yeah, that's real...lovely." Said Yang.

"I love books." Said Ruby. "Yang used to read me every night before bed. Stories of heroes, monsters...they're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress."

"Why is that?" Asked Blake. "Hoping you'll live happily ever after?"

"I hope we all do. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books. As someone who fought for what was right and who protected people who couldn't protect themselves."

"That's very ambitious for a child. Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same fairy tale." Said Blake.

"Well, that's why we're here. To make it better."

"Oh I am so proud of my baby sister!" Yang said as she hugged Ruby with her infamous bear hug.

"Cut it out!"

There was a small struggle between the two for a short amount of time.

"Ruby, Yang, it's been-"

"What in the world is going on here?!" Shouted an angry Weiss as she approached the group. She wore a light blue sleeping gown.

"Don't you people know some of us are trying to sleep?!"

"OH NO NOT YOU AGAIN!" Both Weiss and Yang shouted in unison.

"Shhhh! Guys! She's right! People are trying to sleep." Said Ruby.

"Oh, now you're on my side?" Asked Weiss.

"I was always on your side!"

"Yeah! What's your problem with my sister?"

Blake closed her book as she grabbed the candle lights she was using to read.

"She's only trying to be nice!" Said Yang.

"She's a hazard to my health!"

"Wait guys, have any of you seen Drago?" Asked Ruby.

"Is that him from before?" Asked Blake as she pointed towards him looking at the night sky.

They all turn to see Drago looking up at the sky with an emotionless face and his silver eyes reflecting the night sky. He stared at the sky for at least 10 seconds until he noticed Ruby and the others at the corner of his eye.

"Hey, how's it going?' Drago asked as he walked towards them with his hands in his pockets.

"Oh hey Drago, I haven't seen you for the rest of the day." Ruby replied.

"Yeah where have you been anyway?" asked Yang.

"Just meeting some new friends." Drago said as he walked passed them so that he can call it a day.

Blake noticed his symbol on his jacket by the corner of her eye.

 _'Where have I seen that symbol before?'_ Blake thought to herself.

"Well goodnight." Drago said breaking Blake out of her thoughts.

"Goodnight." They all said as they blew out their candles.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ **Hopefully this helped to some of you and I'm glad to get some progress in this story. Next chapter will obviously when the initiation begins, and that's where the action comes in for our OC. Once again, hopefully this helped you guys and be sure to stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 3: Initiation

**Yay chapter 3 is here! This is where we finally get some real action for this story people. I'll try my best to update weekly because of school you know. I mostly take any opportunity I can to work on this story now that the finals are over with. Take this as a little gift from me since I decided to make this chapter longer and special for you guys who have been waiting. So as always** **please enjoy! Many Naruto references this chapter...**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Initiation**

It was morning and Drago left the cafeteria and made his way back to the ballroom searching through his bag. He pulled out a book that he recently wrote with which was slightly big with the amount of pages it had as well as a cover that was split with the left side white and the right side black. Also on the cover were two dragon silhouettes one on the left side that was black with red eyes and had its mouth open with red fire and on the other side of the cover was a white dragon on the black cover with blue eyes with blue lightning coming out of its mouth. The title of the book was known as _"Hero & Avenger" _over the dragons where the "and symbol (&)" split just like the cover.

He then walked in then out of the change room wearing his combat attire and looked for a quiet place he can read in peace.

After searching for a few minutes, he found a big tree that he could sit under and read. He walked over there and the closer he got, he noticed someone else was reading as well. It turned out to be the girl with the bow on her head that was having a conversation with Ruby last night. He walked there quietly and sat underneath the big tree and sat at least 2 meters away from her.

Blake loved books, she always used to read them when she was little, since where she came from there wasn't much to do and here she was, all grown up at Beacon Academy, reading a great novel she loved under a big shaded tree, in peace and quiet. She read for a good half an hour alone in peace, until she noticed a figure approaching in his combat attire, and it was none other than Drago Kurosaki, the boy from last night.

When he sat down near her, Blake expected to have to hold out a conversation with him which would break the peace and quiet she had. Although it never came, he didn't talk, he didn't bother trying to have a conversation with her. He simply just sat there in silence, his face showing no emotion whatsoever as he flipped the book in his hand open and began reading it.

A few minutes passed, and the only noise that were pages being turned. Every minute Blake would take a glance at the boy, but he just kept quiet keeping the same look on his face.

Blake was rather interested in him, she was a bit surprised since most teenagers would rather be doing "better" things during their spare time, but this boy decided to read books to kill the time and she noticed he also had silver eyes like Ruby. It made Blake wonder whether or not he loved books as much as she did and made her slightly interested to him, so she surprisingly spoke up.

"Hey." Blake greeted quietly. Looking away from his book and facing her he greeted back.

"Hi..." He said, smiling for a second before going back to his book.

"Mind if I see what book you're reading?" Blake asked politely.

"No, not at all." Drago said, closing the book and handing it over to her.

Blake took the book gently and looked at the book carefully and then the title; _"Hero & Avenger"._

 _"Hero & Avenger"_ Blake read out loud. Blake being the bookworm she is would usually know most books people read. But she never even heard of this one, so she was curious about it and where the source was from.

"What is it about?" Blake asked, looking the book over a little.

"Glad you asked. It's about 2 friends who lost something precious to them. One who never had parents and the other who's family was killed. They never liked each other at first, but they were soon able to cooperate as they were more than friends, they were teammates and rivals. Over time they accepted each other's feeling, but the friend whose family was murdered wanted vengeance and power. The other friend wanted to stop him but was unsuccessful. 3 years later, much has happened to their homeland. The one who stayed was known as a hero for protecting his homeland, while the other achieved his vengeance but the murder of his family tuned out to be a mission from the homeland he lived in. Because of that, he now has hatred towards his homeland. Later on a war was soon waged with their homeland allied with other lands against one large nation. They soon meet each other and agreed to cooperate for the time being, but with the tide of the war they seem to act like they're friends again. However the real question remains as to whether or not they're still friends or enemies. That's why it's called _Hero & Avenger._" _**(To those who know where I got the idea for that summary, Kudos to you all)**_

If Blake wasn't too curious about this book, she was now. It seemed like a great book that she would love to read.

"Interesting, where did you get this?" Blake asked.

"I didn't buy it, I made it." Drago explained with some pride leaving Blake stunned.

"You made it?" Blake asked shocked by the talent this boy possesses.

"Yeah I love books. It's one of my hobbies really." Drago explained.

"That's quite amazing." Blake praised, still a bit shocked looking back at the book.

"You can keep it." Drago offered. Blake's eyes instantly shot up to look back at him in surprise.

"It's okay, I've got a few more copies. Besides, what's the point of making these books if people besides me don't read them?" Drago explained smiling.

Blake was now in shock of the boy's generosity. She didn't expect it, but was grateful nonetheless and put on a smile of her own.

"Thank you." Blake thanked, clutching the book to her chest.

"No problem, I'm Drago Kurosaki by the way." Drago greeted.

"Blake Belladonna." She introduced herself.

"Well anyway Blake, the initiation is about to begin so I need to go get ready. It was nice meeting you." Drago said as he got up about to leave.

"Also, you're not really great at hiding your ears you know." Drago said making Blake's eyes widen due to the fact that he knew she was a cat faunus.

"H-How did you…"

"Know?" Drago said cutting her off.

"It's okay, your secret is safe with me." He said still walking off.

"Thank you, and good luck." Blake said thankful that he was respecting her privacy.

"You too." He said heading to the weapons storage.

As Drago was walking off in the distance, Blake clutched the book in her hands even harder and closer to her chest.

* * *

Drago was now heading to the weapon storages, where he left Ronin Dragoon in his locker. After heading to his locker grabbing Ronin Dragoon and sheathed it in putting it back on his midriff flak jacket where there's a small sheathe/scabbard holder for him to place covered by his poncho making it unseen, he heard his name being called as he turned around to see two familiar figures.

"Drago!" Weiss called out, alongside her the infamous Pyrrha Nikos.

Drago turns around to see Weiss Schnee and a girl who wore red hair in a waist length high ponytail and had vivid green eyes. She also wore light green eyeshadow around the far, upper-corners of her eyes. She was tall and quite muscular among the girls. Her top consisted of two layers. The top layer was a light brown strapless top split into two vertically with some gold patterns. It may be a piece of leather or metal armor as it appeared to be quite stiff, maintaining its shape without support, and seemed to have some kind of riveting or small round embroidery on the sides, which may also be heavy stitching. The bottom layer was a low gold V-neck. The girl wore an elastic, red, A-line miniskirt that ended mid-thigh and brown cut-off sleeves on both arms. She wore a red ankle length drapery that appeared to be wrapped around her skirt. There was a small circular golden plate by her right hip opposite a pouch with both connected to a belt. She wore a golden circlet headpiece that can be seen above her ear and under her bangs. A pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds hung from her circlet on thin chains. She also sported a large golden necklace and golden bracelet on top of the sleeve on her left arm. Dante noticed, that unlike the females, this girl wore armor. She had elaborate golden cuisses that started below mid-thigh and continued down into her boots. She also donned a golden bracer on top of the sleeve on her left arm, which appeared to be able to connect and disconnect from her shield easily. Her boots were brown, matching her skirt and sleeves, and reach up to mid-calf and had gold trim.

"You look beautiful than you already were." Drago said smiling.

Weiss turned away from him, attempting to hide the blush that found its way on her cheeks. "S-Shut up you dolt." Weiss said jokingly from embarrassment, which just made Drago chuckle lightly.

"We haven't seen each other for a while now, haven't we?" Weiss said smiling with her blush dying down.

"How about I introduce myself before we go any further?" Drago said directing his attention to Pyrrha.

"Drago Kurosaki." He greeted, holding a hand out to Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha Nikos." She said firmly shaking his hand giving off a polite smile and chuckling slightly.

"You look like you have impressive fighting skills." Pyrrha said breaking the handshake.

"I'd be glad to show you one day, although I've heard much more about your skills." Drago said laughing a bit.

"Maybe we could duel sometime." Pyrrha offers.

"I'd be glad to." Said Drago both smiling at each other and Weiss giving him a curious look.

"Something wrong Weiss?" Drago asks.

"Nothing, it's just that you aren't anti-social as you used to be?" She said placing a finger on her chin.

"I guess you could say that." Drago said.

"Well anyway have you two put any thoughts in teams yet? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well-known individual such as you two." Weiss asks.

"Hmm... I'm not quite sure." Pyrrha explained.

"Me neither." Drago said.

Suddenly Jaune comes out of nowhere and directs all three's attention to him.

"You know what else is great? Me: Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you." Jaune said.

"Oh boy, here we go." Drago said with a sigh pinching the bridge of his nose with his elbow resting on his other hand.

"You again?" Weiss asked irritated.

"Nice to meet you, Jaune." Pyrrha said cutting in between Weiss and Jaune.

"Yeah, yeah." Jaune said pushing Pyrrha aside and talks to Weiss posing slightly.

"So Weiss couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me the other day." Jaune said.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Weiss shouts at him.

"Ok Jaune I think they've had enough." Drago said trying to save Jaune from embarrassing himself yet again.

"Not now Drago, I got this." Jaune said, getting closer to Weiss, making Drago face palm.

"Don't worry! No need to be embarrassed! So, been hearing rumors about teams! I was thinking you and me would make a good one! What do you say?" Jaune asks Weiss, attempting to flex.

Pyrrha then butts in the conversation. "Actually, I think the teams are comprised of four students each, so-" Pyrrha explained, before being interrupted by Jaune.

"You don't say," Jaune said now advancing on his new target. "Well, hot stuff, play your cards right and maybe you could join up with the winning team."

Weiss then cuts in between them, pushing Jaune away. "Jaune, is it? Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" Weiss asks.

"Not in the slightest, snow angel." Jaune replies. "This is Pyrrha." Weiss said, Introducing Pyrrha.

"Hello again!" Pyrrha greets.

"Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum!" Weiss explained angrily.

"Never heard of it." Jaune said, confused.

"She's won the Mistral Region Tournaments four years in a row! A new record!" Weiss scoffs, now extremely irritated at Jaune.

"The what?" Jaune asks.

Weiss, now waving her arms rapidly in anger.

"She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!" She shouts furiously.

"That's you!?" Jaune gasps, surprised.

"So after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team?" Weiss questioned.

"I guess not...sorry..." Jaune answers, hanging his head.

"Actually, Jaune, I think you'd make a great leader!" Pyrrha tries to cheer up Jaune.

Jaune immediately brightening back up brings his head back up. "Oh, stop it!" Jaune said, flattered.

"Seriously, please stop it. This kind of behavior should not be encouraged!" Weiss said still angry.

Weiss then noticed Drago looking off to the side with a slight cold stare.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Someone's watching us." Drago said gaining both Pyrrha's and Jaune's attention. Off in the distance he could see a blur of yellow.

' _Really?'_ Drago thought as he knew about Yang spying on him with Ruby.

* * *

"Hehehe." Yang giggled, peeking over a locker in the weapon storage room.

"Yang this is a bad idea, what if he catches us?" Ruby whispered popping out next to her sister.

"Your worrying to much Ruby, besides were only observing him for a bit, it won't hurt anyone." Yang whispered back.

"Hmmmm... maybe your rig-" Ruby was about to say before being interrupted by a firm voice behind her and Yang.

"Can I help you with something?" Drago said standing behind Yang and Ruby who were crouching using his semblance, causing them to jump in surprise.

"Whaaaa?! D-Drago! Where'd you come from?!" Ruby questioned standing up straight.

"Well that backfired." Yang said pouting a little and standing up.

"Mind explaining to me why you two were stalking me, Ruby?" Drago asked crossing his arms and frowning.

"W-We weren't stalking, w-we were j-just ummm..." Ruby quickly blurted out trying to think of an excuse.

"I'm kidding... its fine." Drago said dropping his arms and smiling causing Ruby to blush in embarrassment.

"Ok, now mind telling me what you need?" Drago asked politely. Ruby then gets back up next to Yang.

"Oh Ruby here is a HUGE weapon dork." Yang explained causing Ruby to yell out a 'HEY!'.

"Well that's not so bad." Drago said and smiled at Ruby making her brighten up.

"REALLY! YOU LIKE WEAPONS TOO?!" Ruby happily asked getting up in front of Drago.

"Well anyways, Ruby kept going on and on about wanting to see your weapons, so we decided to follow you here to get a good look at your weapons." Yang explained, eyeing Drago instead of his weapon, making Ruby rub the back of her head and laugh nervously.

"You know Ruby, you could've just asked." Drago said until he noticed Jaune, Pyrrha, and Weiss walking towards them.

"I'm also interested as to what weapons you use." Pyrrha said as she and the others joined up with him, Ruby, and Yang.

Drago pulled his HCSSS out of its sheathe handing it to Ruby. Ruby gently took them as she and the others stared in amazement.

"Woahhhh." They all said in unison staring at the weapon's designs.

"What's it called?" Ruby asked for everyone still staring at it in awe.

"Ronin Dragoon." Drago explained.

"It's beautiful." Yang said as Drago placed it back in its sheath.

Surprisingly to Ruby, it was lighter than she expected.

"Why is it light?" Ruby asked which everyone soon wondered.

"Well mainly because of the fact that Ronin Dragoon's mainly made out of adamantine and..."

"Adamantine!"

The group turned to Ruby, who had squeed at the mention of the material. She was staring at the katana like a kid looking through a toyshop window on Christmas. The hooded girl took a deep breath and started spastically speaking before anyone could say anything else.

"That is some of the strongest metal ever! Practically indestructible, super lightweight, and nearly impossible to find. All known traces of kept in the highest security vaults in the world and even they don't have much. Finding even the smallest nugget of the stuff is like finding a gold _and_ diamond mine on the same day you win every lottery in Vale! On your birthday! Your sword is made of this stuff?! It has to be the deadliest weapon ever-"

"Easy, little sister," said Yang as she shook Ruby by the shoulders. The scythe wielder looked around at the stares of everyone in the room and felt a blush creep across her cheeks.

"Hehe," she laughed awkwardly, "Sorry. It's just that stuff is so cooooool. I've always wanted to get my hands on some of it but like I said it's so hard to find so..." The girl was cut off by the hand of her older half-sister covering her mouth.

*Will all first year students please head to the Beacon Cliff, initiation is about to begin.* the sound of Ms. Goodwitch went off through the mic in the weapon storage announced.

"We'll continue this conversation later, but for now let's get going." Drago said walking with everyone to the initiation.

"Okay!" Ruby said smiling brightly and practically sticking to Drago's side, which made Yang grin also walking beside Drago.

* * *

Everyone was gathered on the cliff side. Drago, Ruby, Yang, Blake, Weiss, Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora stood at attention, waiting for professor Ozpin's instructions with their weapons ready.

"For years, you have been trained as warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." He said.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates today." said Ms. Goodwitch.

Ruby moaned in disappointment.

"These teammates will be you partners for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it may be in your best interests to be paired with someone you can work well with."

' _Wait, there's an odd amount of students here. That means at least one of us won't get a teammate.'_ Drago thought.

 ** _"And judging from your outstanding luck, I bet you'll be the lone one."_** the voice said.

 _'Whatever, I can deal with it.'_

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

"What?!" Ruby screamed silently.

"See, I told you." Nora said to Ren.

"Once you are partnered up, make your way up to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your way. Or you will die."

Jaune laughed nervously.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But your instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path, containing many relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item as well as your standing and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

"Uh...yeah? I have a question?" Asked Jaune.

"Good. Now take your positions."

Everyone readied their weapons as Drago had Dark Rebellion in his hand.

"Sir I have a question?" Asked Jaune once more.

Weiss was launched into the air, followed by another student and so forth every couple seconds.

"What is this landing-strategy-thing? Are you dropping us off or something?"

"No. You will be falling." Said Ozpin holding his mug up, ready to take a drink from it.

Other students were still being launched.

"Oh...I see. Did you uh, hand out parachutes for us?"

"No. You will be using your own landing strategy."

"Uh-huh."

Yang put on some yellow aviator glasses and launched off into the sky with a smile, followed by Ruby.

"Relax Jaune, you'll make it." Drago said as he gave his blonde friend a pat on the back.

"So um, what exactly is a landing strategggeeeeey!"

Jaune was launched into the air before he could finish. Drago noticed Ozpin smiling at him.

' _That's not good. That means something is definitely going to happen'._ Drago thought.

 ** _"Which means he has plans for you. So you might as well as just play along for now."_** the voice said.

Drago was then launched into the air after his friends with his arms tucked to his sides and his legs together, giving him more velocity, making him eventually pass everyone else. Ozpin simply smiled as he watched his students fly in the air and take a sip from his mug.

* * *

Drago landed by jumping off tree by tree and landed the ground. He noticed that he was far from everyone else so he decided to walk straight ahead. Drago continued to walk the path until he came upon what seemed to be a ruin site. There was only one building and its roof was completely collapsed. But inside were chess pieces of different varieties. There were black pieces, white pieces and one single white king piece. Drago grabbed the king piece. He tossed it around a bit before making a final toss and twirling the piece on his finger. He then pocketed it as Yang approached with Blake.

' _I guess those two are partners.'_

 ** _"Seems like it."_**

"Hey Drago!" Said Yang.

"You got here awfully fast. How long have you been here?" Asked Blake.

"I just got here actually and I'm guessing those are the artifacts Professor Ozpin wanted us to find." Drago explained as he pointed the chess pieces.

"Chess pieces?" Asked Blake.

"Weird huh?" Replied Drago.

"Some of them are missing."

"Huh?"

"Looks like people got here before us."

"What now?"

"Well, I guess you guys should just pick one. I already got mine." Said Drago as he revealed his chess piece.

"How about a cute little pony?!" Asked Yang grabbing the white knight chess piece.

"Sure." Said Blake with a smile.

"That wasn't too hard."

"Well, it's not like this place is very difficult to find."

They then heard a large shriek, almost like that of a girl.

"Some girls in trouble!" Said Yang.

"Did you hear that Blake?" Asked Drago.

She was too focused on something in the sky and pointed to it.

"Is that-?!"

Drago also looked.

It was Ruby, falling from the sky saying "Heads up!"

Jaune flew out of nowhere and crashed sideways into Ruby and sent her off course while Jaune landed on a branch. Drago used his semblance and leaped off the ground grabbing Ruby bridal-style and had sweat drop formed on the back of his head when he caught the sight of Jaune with stars circling around his head as he hung from the tree he flew into while descending slowly towards the platform.

After he safely landed, he looked down to see Ruby, almost curled up into a ball with her eyes shut. She slowly opens one and catching the sight of Drago made her blink in surprise for a several seconds.

Drago then smiled down at her. "You alright Ruby?" He asked.

He didn't get a reply though, as she just stared at him with both open eyes for several more seconds before her face slowly began to heat up.

"Uhh...Ruby? You there?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Her face was practically a tomato at this point as she snapped back to reality.

"Huh?...AH!" She screamed, quickly jumping out of Drago's grasp.

"Drago, I'm so sorry!" She blurted out with a flushed face, as she started to straighten her skirt still wishing that he carried her like that forever.

Drago just chuckled in response. "It's fine Ruby."

* * *

Ozpin and Ms. Goodwitch were still at the top of Beacon Cliff, monitoring the teens.

"The teams have been formed sir. All in exception for-"

"Drago Kurosaki, I know."

"Sir?"

"Let's say I've thought of something creative Glenda. I have a feeling young Drago hasn't shown all he is capable of. Not yet at least and that's why if my hunch is correct, he's the one."

* * *

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked Yang.

"I..." She tries to answer.

But before she could continue, several crashing noises were heard in the forest ahead of them, and an Ursa comes out. Claws swiping just as a pink blast of energy hit it in the back and crashes to the ground, depositing its rider.

"YEEEE-HAAAAW!" Nora yelled as she rolls off of the creature's back, then gets up and groans, saddened.

"Awwww...it's broken." She dashes onto its neck and observes the carcass as Ren comes up behind her.

"Nora! Please... Don't ever do that again." He said, panting and leaning on the Ursa. He looks up again and notices by the pink dotted outline of where his partner should be that Nora has run off again, and looks around frantically.

"Oooohh..." Nora said, observing the chess pieces. She then suddenly grabs a golden rook, as an animation of stars and her hammer symbol playing in the pink background, as she dances and sings with the chess piece. "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"

She was interrupted when a voice called out to her. "Nora!" The voice yells, shattering her background and making her flinch slightly. She stops dancing with the rook on her head, then salutes, dropping the relic into her hand.

"Coming Ren!" She yells back, as she happily skips off to her friend.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asked once more.

"I..." She tries to answer once more.

But is interrupted once more as a screech is heard from their right, and Pyrrha Nikos comes onto the scene as a large Death Stalker uproots entire trees in its chase after her. Pyrrha narrowly dodges its giant claws and keeps on running.

"Jaune!" She yells as she noticed the scraggly blonde, still hanging on the tree.

"Pyrrha!" He yells back.

Nora and Ren then join up with the group as they notice Drago.

"Oh! Hi Drago!" Nora said waving in front of his face.

"Oh, hey you two." He said, after blinking a few times.

Yang finally notices Ruby as she notices her as well.

"Ruby!" She yells in excitement running up to her.

"Yang!" She yells back in equal excitement, raising her arms as if to give her sister a hug but was interrupted for the millionth time today by Nora.

"Nora!" She yells, coming between the two and knocking them off-balance in surprise.

The Death Stalker then continues to follow Pyrrha as she runs.

"Umm...Yang?" Ruby said, tugging on her sister's sleeve and points up to the sky.

Up above, Weiss is revealed to be hanging on to a talon the size of her entire body that belongs to a gigantic Nevermore.

"How could you leave me?!" Weiss shouts down to Ruby.

"I said jump!" Ruby shouts back.

"She's gonna fall." Blake said.

"She'll be fine." Ruby reassures.

"She's falling." Ren said, as the sound of a scream could be heard.

Yang, Blake, Ruby, Ren and Nora then turn towards Drago crossing his arms and turned towards them and notices their stares.

"What?" He asked raising an eyebrow. They all tilt their heads towards the screaming Weiss in unison.

He stares at them for several more seconds with a blank expression before sighing and rubbing the back of his head.

"Alright, I got it." He said as he positions himself once more, but stopped when all of them turn their heads to see Weiss being caught in the arms of Jaune.

"Just...dropping in?" Jaune asked, smiling at her shocked expression while still having her in his arms as time seemed to have slowed down.

Weiss is speechless and Jaune realizes why when they both look down.

"Oh." Jaune said in realization, as time switched back to normal.

"Oh, noooooooo!" They both yell out, hanging on to each other descending down to the floor.

Jaune does a face plant into the dirt, limbs splayed out, and serves as the perfect landing spot for Weiss as she falls into a seated position on his body.

"My hero." Weiss said, mockingly.

"My back..." Jaune groans.

A sweat drop forms on the back of everyone's head as they watch the scene in front of them.

The Death Stalker still hunting Pyrrha knocks her back, but she manages to land on her side at the feet of the gang of "heroes".

"Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!" Yang sarcastically yells.

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby said, sounding a battle cry as she rushes towards the Death Stalker.

"Ruby, wait!" Yang shouts.

Ruby still screaming fires Crescent Rose and charges at the oncoming Death Stalker. But the bullets did nothing as they bounced off the solid bone armor of the Grimm. When the two meet, the Death Stalker swipes Ruby away as she gets knocked back.

"D-Do-Don't worry! Totally fine!" She yells back at the gang, slowly getting up.

Ruby turns back to the monster and shoots it in the skull, running away from it and sheathing her scythe as the Death Stalker rushes after her.

"Ruby, get out of there!" Yang called out to her running forward.

"I'm trying!" she replied as she noticed the Death Stalker raised its golden stinger above her who was frightened and heading down towards the helpless girl.

"RUBY!" Yang reaches out helplessly.

Before Ruby closed her eyes for the stinger to reach her, she noticed Drago teleported right in front of her. Her eyes widened in horror with tears about to build up as she thought she was just about to lose him again. Instead, his left hand was lit up with blue lightning pointed his hand in a jabbing position to the Death Stalkers face as a straight line went through the skull and spikes made out of black flames burst through the Death Stalker's body stopping the tail from approaching them. _**(Visualize him using Chidori Sharp Spear mixed with Amaterasu)**_

Everybody's eyes widened as to what they just saw. They were just about to ask but decided to save it after the initiation.

Yang rushes up to Ruby and gives her a hug, which Ruby grunts at upon receiving.

"So happy you're okay!" She said, as the two stare at each other for a moment, then look up at the Nevermore still flying overhead and roaring.

"Guys? That thing's circling back! What are we gonna do?" Jaune asked the group.

"Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us." Weiss said, as they all stare at the relics in front of them.

"She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the Cliffs." Ruby said, nodding to Weiss.

"There's no point in fighting these things."

"Run and live - that's an idea I can get behind!" Jaune said, making Drago chuckle and pat his back.

"Alright! Everyone grab your relics and head to the cliff." Drago ordered, as the rest of the group looked around the temple for a chess piece.

Ruby goes over and grabs a golden knight, identical to the one Yang picked out and Jaune takes hold of a golden rook, similar to Nora and Ren's piece, smiling at each other. Suddenly a large Ursa Major bursts through the trees.

"Time we left!" Ren suggested.

"Right, let's go!" Ruby commands

The group of 9 rushed through the clearing of the forest and towards another abandoned series of structures as the Nevermore follows them from the air with another. The Ursa Major then bursts through the trees following closely behind.

"Well, that's just great!" Yang said, still running through the forest with the rest of the group, looking back at the Grimm.

Drago observes the situation at hand carefully and comes to a decision.

"Ruby! You, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha and Ren head over the bridge and handle the Nevermores. Can you do that?!" He asks, to which she nods with a determined look on her face.

"Alright!" He said, as they continued to advance towards the abandoned stone bridge until Ruby realizes something.

"Wait, what about you?!" She asks making everyone turn towards Drago.

Drago faces her with a smirk. "Me?" He asks pointing to himself with his thumb.

He skids to a halt and quickly turns around to face the rampaging Ursa, making everyone slowly stop and look back at him.

"I'll be handling the Ursa." He answers readying Dark Rebellion.

"Are you insane?!" Ruby yells.

"Drago that's far too dangerous." Pyrrha also said.

"There's no time! Just go! I promise I'll make it back." He said, as the Grimm got closer towards them.

They all didn't seem to budge with looks of worry on their faces. Drago quickly turns his head.

"Just go! Trust me on this!" He yells back to them with his aura forming the silhouette of a dragon making them flinch slightly.

One by one they all hesitantly left with Weiss, Yang, Blake and Ruby being last.

"Don't die on us tiger!" Yang yells, as she started to run back towards the bridge together with Blake as she gives him a nod.

"Ugh! Drago! When you return, I am going to give you the biggest lecture of your life!" Weiss scolds, following Yang and Blake.

"I look forward to it Princess." He replied.

Drago then turns his head back towards the Grimm, but then feels a warm tight embrace that came from behind.

"You better not die, do you hear me? I just got you back, and I don't want to lose you again!" She cried into his back that made him smile.

"Don't worry Ruby, I promised you didn't I?" He responded in a soft assuring tone.

Ruby then let go of Drago and begins to run towards the bridge, looking back once more before dashing off.

The teams separate, with the Nevermores circling around Ruby's & Jaune's group.

But the Ursa stopped in its track, growling at the smirking boy in its sights. It lets out a viscous roar as it stands on its legs then dropping on all fours, its growling intensifying.

"Man, this is DEFINITELY not what I expected the initiation to be like." He continued thinking aloud.

 ** _"Can't be helped I guess."_** the voice said as Drago was pointing Ronin Dragoon in front of him facing the Ursa.

"Drago Kurosaki, nice to meet ya." He greeted.

The Ursa charges towards Drago as he does the same both swinging their weapons at each other.

* _CLANK!_ *

The sound of the Ursa's ferocious claws meet Ronin Dragoon's blade. They both interlock their weapons against each other pushing with their strength. The Ursa's strength, being slightly more powerful, manages to push Drago back, dragging his feet back on the floor as it lets out a roar towards him, showing its vicious sharp teeth.

Drago struggles to hold back the beast, his feet being dragged back, piling up the dirt back. He then notices the Ursa raise it's free hand to strike down, so he swiftly jumps to the side to evade the attack. The Ursa brings down its claws, smashing the area that the swordsman once stood. Its fierce growl sounds once more, glaring down at Drago positioning himself.

The Ursa then charges forward and tries to swipe over and over at Drago, but gets parried by Drago's weapon.

Drago then slashes its paw, leaving its chest open for him to strike at. Drago then swings Ronin Dragoon's blade facing back and slashed diagonally leaving a clean cut on the Ursa's chest. Slightly fazed by the cut, the Ursa charges forward towards Drago. The Ursa attempts to lunge forward with open jaws at Drago, but Drago jumped to the side and brought Ronin Dragoon that was soon consumed with his aura and his left hand with black flames and slashed it towards the Ursa sending a wave of aura covered in black flames burning the Ursa. **_(Inferno Style: Flame Control Jumping Flames)_**

Drago then noticed Ruby and the rest of the gang waving their hands at him at the end of the bridge. He had a small smile on his face as he was walking towards the bridge to reunite with the others, but came to a sudden stop. His eyes widened in horror as he sensed another aura, but much darker and powerful that was close behind him.

Ruby noticed him stopping dead in his tracks and decided to run up to him meeting him on the other side asking him "What's wrong?"

Drago then turned his head around behind him and narrowed his eyes clutching tight on Ronin Dragoon's hilt.

"Ruby, you need to get out of here."

"Why?"

"What's wrong?" Yang shouted from the other side of the bridge.

"You guys need to get out of here NOW!" he yelled turning his head towards the group.

They stood still in place turning around listening to his orders, until he noticed Ruby who stayed with him.

"Ruby, what are you doing?!" Yang yelled in surprise that she remained behind.

Drago looked at her with uncertainty until she looked up at him with a determined look.

"I'm staying."

"Are you out of your mind?!" Weiss shouted that made them both look at her.

"In that case…" Drago said that made Ruby look back at him and the next thing she knew, she felt a strong tug and was hurled toward the other side of the bridge landing with Yang catching her before she hit the ground looking at Drago who had a small sad smile.

"Sorry Ruby, but I can't let you die here." He said as he cut down the bridge supports with Ronin Dragoon.

"Drago!" Ruby yelled as she stood up.

"Yang, take Ruby and the others and run towards the cliff!" Drago ordered as Yang could only nod trying to hold back tears.

"DRAGO NO!" Ruby yells as Yang carries her and ran with the others toward the cliff. Everyone except for Ruby was quiet as they ran toward the cliff, they really wanted to help Drago but the best thing to do was to obey his order.

Drago readied Ronin Dragoon and noticed the aura coming in closer. He felt this aura before and it wasn't good.

* * *

At Beacon's cliff, Ozpin and Glynda were waiting as 8 beacon students finally made it to the cliffs and Ozpin.

"You're all just in time." Ozpin said taking a sip from his mug.

"For what?" Blake asked in confusion. Ozpin nodded his head toward the monitor showing Drago preparing for what was coming.

As Drago was ready in his stance pointing Ronin Dragoon toward what was coming, an enormous winged dragon grimm flew towards him with large black and white wings, a pair of legs and a tail with a yellow club. It has rough black skin, with yellow spines along its body, including an external skull, rib cage and rows of dorsal spikes. It also has three bony spikes on its tail and large claws on its hind legs. Its skull has a pair of large prominent horns and red eyes along with its mouth that's lower jaw was split in two.

 _ **"Is that a...?"**_

' _You got to be kidding me!'_ Drago thought with his eyes widened as he knew what he was up against.

* * *

Everyone at the cliff stood wide-eyed, staring in shock at the screen and unable to move. After a long moment of silence, Blake could barely let out the words that escaped her mouth in a slight stutter.

"W-What…What is that?" She asked.

"That…Is an S-Class Grimm, a Tyrant Ryuu." Ozpin said surprisingly calmly.

Everyone slightly stepped back and gasped, they heard of A-Class Grimm before and just recently fought them, but to see an S-Class Grimm right before their eyes was shocking. But everyone's faces soon turned to horror as they remembered that the creature was not down their alone. Ruby's eyes widen in horror as she rapidly shoots her head back to the monitor along with the rest of the students.

"Drago, get out of there!" She shouts at the monitor, but soon realizing her mistake as she takes Crescent Rose from her compact form and dashes to the edge of the cliff, with the rest of the students following closely behind, only to be stopped by Miss Goodwitch.

"The 8 of you will not head back down there." She commanded, making the students look at her in shock.

"It is much too dangerous to go down there and our duty as Beacon staff is to assure your safety. Remain here." She continued, causing the group to become furious, minus Pyrrha and Ren who held worried frowns instead.

"What?! You expect us to just sit here and relax while our friend is in danger?!" Yang yelled, her hair heating up while her eyes burned with anger.

"Get out of our way…." Ruby said in a menacingly quiet tone, gripping Crescent Rose tighter surprising Miss Goodwitch slightly.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that Miss Rose." Miss Goodwitch replied, making everyone tense slightly and Ruby to shift slightly.

"But for your question Miss Xiao Long, yes, I do expect you to remain here." She said, making Yang ready her weapons.

"Because I myself will go down there to take care of the situation." She said surprising everybody once more, making the group calm down a little.

"No Miss Goodwitch, you will not head into the Emerald Forest." Ozpin spoke up, making all heads turn to him.

"Huh? B-but Professor…Drago is-" She was about to say, before being interrupted by Professor Ozpin.

"-more than capable enough to handle a Tyrant Ryuu all by himself." He said narrowing his eyes towards the group.

She was silent for a while before surrendering and pushing up her glasses, moving back to her spot next to him. "Very well Professor."

Ozpin then turned to the group of furious students.

"As for all of you being his friends should acknowledge his abilities and believe in him." He said to which after one by one, they hesitantly walked back to watch the monitor. Ruby took one more glance towards the forest, before retreating with everybody else.

* * *

Drago had Ronin Dragoon ready and charged towards the Grimm but teleported from one side to another still running until he soon burst into a huge amount of speed that everyone else was completely surprised by. He soon teleported in front of the Grimm, then to the side, behind in the air, he teleported everywhere creating after images of him like he was all over the place. Using this to his advantage, he made some hit-and-run slashes and teleported in front of it and slashed at its chest diagonally with his sword making an X pattern on the creature's chest as it let out a roar of pain, giving Drago a sign that he did some damage, but was instantly hit by the sides from the creature's tail and was sent flying crashed to a tree.

"GET UP DRAGO! GET UP!" Ruby cried out with tears building up as she was watching the monitor.

He struggled as he got up glancing at the Tyrant Ryuu swinging its tail shooting yellow spikes. He quickly dodged and got some distance between him and the creature, and he closed his eyes and put his hands over his right eye letting his left eye peek through his fingers. Everyone who was watching from at the cliff confused as to what he was doing. That soon changed once they saw his closed left eye was starting to bleed letting blood drip down his face like tears falling. He opened his eye and the next thing they knew, the grimm was set on black fire. The creature was roaring in pain as it was being consumed by the black flames, Drago then turned around walking away until he soon felt the earth shaking.

 _*RUMBLE*_

The Tyrant Ryuu let out a loud roar and took off to the sky preparing for another strike. Drago didn't know where to expect the Grimm as it soon appeared behind and tried to impale him with its horns. Drago then jumped away and noticed that the dragon-like Grimm soon teleported from one place to another making unpredictable movements.

 **"Here it comes"** the voice told him.

' _Stay calm. Focus. Concentrate, see everything.'_ Drago thought to himself.

Drago then closed his eyes and waited for the Tyrant Ryuu to make another attempt to strike at him. As it appeared everyone at the cliff soon widened their eyes as it seem like it was the end for Drago as he then dodged the Tyrant Ryuu's onslaught of attacks.

Everyone at the cliff were relieved until Ozpin spoke completely surprised.

"He saw every move..." Ozpin said as everyone looked at him confused.

 **(Naruto Theme - The Rising Fighting Spirit)**

"But, there's no possible way he could do that." Ozpin stated as everyone soon turned their heads back to the monitor.

Drago's eyes were closed as he breathed heavily. He then opened his eyes that changed with his right eye turning red with 3 black commas around the pupil. His left eye's sclera was now light purple as well as the iris with a ripple-pattern that spreads over the eyeball with 6 comma patterns on the ripple pattern of his eye.

Everyone had their eyes widened by surprise especially Ozpin and Goodwitch.

 _'Impossible! Those eyes...'_

 **(0:21)**

 _'A Rinnegan and a Sharingan...'_ as Ozpin now saw a dragon made out of his aura with green  & red eyes standing behind him.

 _'You're...'_

"What's with his eyes?!" Both Yang and Jaune yelled out in surprise.

Both Ozpin and Goodwitch had unnoticeable smiles on their faces as they now knew what to expect.

 **(0:34)**

"So he posses a Kekkei Genkai, the power of a unique bloodline trait passed down every generation. Interesting, an extremely rare trait to have and to uncover this power in the midst of a lethal attack is an amazing feat. And because of that, this fight won't last much longer. The Tyrant Ryuu is pushing Mr. Kuroaski to a corner for him to use a tremendous amount of aura, and his swift movements also take energy." Ozpin stated as the students now turned their attentions to him and back to the screen.

 **(1:02)**

"There's no doubt that the longer they fight, the more he will use both the Sharingan and the Rinnegan to perceive its moves." Ozpin continued as he now observed Drago carefully observing the Grimm's movements. "Even now, his eyes are tracking it..." Ozpin stated.

* * *

 _Back at the Emerald Forest..._

* * *

 **(1:15)**

 **"So what's the plan now?"** the voice asked.

 _'I can't target it directly, it'll just block a frontal attack. So I have to throw it off guard somehow...'_ Drago replied talking in his head.

 **(End Theme)**

 **(Bleach OST- Hollowed)**

Soon Drago saw the Tyrant Ryuu strike above him and he switched places with a stone boulder at least 10 feet away from him using his semblance. He charged towards it landing some intense attacks that the grimm blocked with its wings.

 _'Why is he so persistent?'_ Ozpin thought as he ad the rest of the students observed his assaults towards the grimm. That's when he noticed that Drago was mainly targeting the Tyrant Ryuu's left side. "Now I see, the Tyrant Ryuu's weak spot is on the left side." Ozpin stated as the others took note of it and looked back to see Drago jump high up and attempt to slash the head.

 **(0:48)**

The dragon-like grimm soon brought its tail up to swing and hit him again. As the tail got closer to him, Drago was suddenly covered by a thick purple skeleton rib cage that provided him defense. He was knocked back by the tremendous force and soon stopped in place and focused his aura into Ronin Dragoon which was soon covered by his aura that also formed a dragon of his aura just like at the Dust shop with his eyes closed.

 **(1:15)**

He soon brought his sword up with both hands and his aura rising even more and opened his eyes with his right eye changed again turning black with an appearance of three intersecting red ellipses with three black half ellipses within the red ellipses. "GETSUGA TENSHOU!" Drago shouted out as he swung down his sword and the aura dragon soon flew over behind him and charged towards the Grimm until it soon turned into a crescent shaped wave of destruction as it pushed back the Grimm towards the forest and let out a huge bang.

 **(End Theme)**

"Is it over?" Drago asked as he was panting in exhaustion. But his answer was immediately answered as the Tyrant Ryuu flew back up and landed in front of him attacking him as he dodged attacks. "I have no choice." Drago said as he was charging at the dragon grimm with Ronin Dragoon who was now consumed by his aura.

 **(Naruto OST 1 - Main Theme 1:50)**

Drago soon appeared out as a black and purple dragon with some body parts teal along with yellow eyes and some Grimm-like features. It has wings that are mainly black with some parts consisting purple and teal. Parts of the wings are pointed along with one part of the wings close to where the wings are attached is pointed upwards slightly curved with serrated edges. Magenta colored orbs are attached to the wing as well as the arms where it has a long wrist blade for each arm. The body consists of white bone giving it a Grimm-like feature where the chest area has a rib-cage bones attached with some parts of the body such as the tail, feet, wings, and legs with bone strip patterns. The tail has two prongs at the end. It has two horns on its head that are also white pointed backwards with the face consisting some white bones and has a chin blade along with two fangs located in the lower jaw. The wings soon emitted spectrum colored flames and black eletricty that filled the spaces between the wings with stained glass patterns as well as black lined flames. Drago punched the Tyrant Ryuu with his wrist blade sending it high off into the sky before dissipating back as a human. _**(Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon)**_

His eyes were narrow as they were slightly widened at the Tyrant Ryuu who was now buried by large rocks and earth that started gravitating towards it. Soon a giant ball of earth was formed and falling towards Drago like a meteorite.

 _ **(1:57)**_

His right hand soon started to emit electricity as his entire hand now covered with blue lightning. He soon looked up towards the meteorite that was slowly descending towards him and charged towards it stabbing his hand to the meteorite.

 _ **(2:00)**_

"Scatter!" Drago said as he now made contact with the giant ball of earth with his electrocuted hand which soon massed into the center and let out a huge amount of power on the other side of the meteorite causing it to explode into a million pieces of earth. _**(Chidori Planet Splitter)**_

 **(End Theme)**

The dust soon cleared with Drago sheathing Ronin Dragoon back in its scabbard. He let out a sigh as he closed his eyes and opened them again returningback to his silver eyes.

 **"No turning back now Drago..."** the voice said.

 _'You're right about that, Dark Requiem...'_ Drago said as he decided to head back towards the cliff.

* * *

 _ **AN: And DONE! OK,**_ **just to let you know, very slight harem but do plan on making other fanfics for the others. Also, next chapter will mostly likely be where the relationship between Drago and Ruby start to show more in this story.** **To those that know about the book's summary, again Kudos to you all you're all good people.** **Once again, be sure to stay tuned and until then Goodbye!**


	5. Chapter 4: The Burden of Leadership

**Alright, chapter 4 everybody so let's see what you'll expect from this chapter. Obviously he'll have to start explaining everyone about his dust infusion as well as the fact that he can turn into a dragon. Also, this chapter will probably increase the relationship between Drago and Ruby. So as always** **please enjoy!**

 **P.S. I decided I wasn't really satisfied with my weapon choice so I changed that, so make sure you look back at the Bio so that you'll be kept updated and I'll be changing some parts of the previous chapters because of it….**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Burden of Leadership**

"The Jet Black Dragon." Pyrrha called out, earning surprised looks from the students while Miss Goodwitch just looked down at Ozpin who took a sip from his mug.

"No doubt, that was him, The Jet Black Dragon." Pyrrha answered, still in a slight shock herself.

"I've… heard about him, but only have little knowledge about him." Blake added, earning everyone's gazes at her as she now remembered seeing his symbol the other day.

"A mysterious swordsman who roams around aimlessly all over Remnant, helping clean out evil but also opposes anyone standing in his way." Blake informed, earning surprised looks from the group especially Ruby and Yang.

"The Jet Black Dragon is a skilled fighter, says to posses the powers of a dragon equipping him with skills that surpass any human or faunus ability. Some people despise him because of that power, other people…just fear the power he controls." Pyrrha continued.

There was pure silence between the group, all looking deep in thought, looking down at their feet. Then there were footsteps that were heard behind them. It was Drago who was walking toward them.

"Hey guys, I'm back." Drago smiled, but was immediately tackled down to the ground by a red blur. When Drago looked down, it was none other than a crying Ruby in his chest striking at his chest.

"You idiot, you liar, you jerk! Don't ever do that again!" Ruby yells as she buried her face into his coat as she continued to sob. Now Drago felt bad for making her worried.

"Yeah sorry about that, but I'm here so it's okay." Drago said as he stroked her hair in an effort to comfort her, making her smile and blush at contact. Yang smiled as she watched the obvious known couple, knowing that she was going to have tons of fun teasing Ruby when they get back.

* * *

They had all been gathered in the auditorium right by now. Waiting to see the official teams. Professor Ozpin and Ms. Goodwitch stood on the stage as images of the first teams formed.

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the Black Bishop Pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as team CRDL. Led by...Cardin Winchester." Announced Ozpin.

Everyone gave a small round of applause as team CRDL left the stage.

Ozpin continued forth, "Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie."

The four took the stage in front of Ozpin.

"The four of you retrieved the White Rook Pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as team JNPR."

Nora happily hugged Ren.

"You will be led by...Jaune Arc."

Jaune was surprised. Shocked if one would say. Him? A leader? That's what everyone else was saying in the crowd. All except for the people he fought with in the ruins. Drago didn't see it at first, but he understood.

"Congratulations young man." Said professor Ozpin.

Pyrrha smiled as she happily bumped Jaune in his shoulder with her fist, briefly knocking him down. They were about to take their leave before team JNPR was stopped by Ozpin.

"Just a moment if you please."

They all took steps back, leaving room on the stage.

"Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the White Knight Pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as team RWBY. Led by...Ruby Rose."

A large round of applause sounded through the auditorium.

"I'm so proud of you sis!" Said Yang as she hugged Ruby.

They too were about to leave, but like team JNPR, team RWBY was stopped as well.

"Now... this year, we have decided to do something very interesting in particular. We will select two of the formed teams and their leaders to be headed and commanded by one single person. The current team leaders will be formed as co-leaders." Announced Ms. Goodwitch.

"Step forward...and take the responsibility of leading both these teams and the co-leaders for the four years you are here. Since you retrieved the White King piece, please step forward...Drago Kurosaki."

' _What?! Me? Why would he-?! Dammit that's why! He purposely set that king piece! He knew somehow I'd get there first! He did have plans for me! What's he up to?! I guess I've got no choice. Better to accept than to make a fool out of myself.'_ Drago thought in shock.

 **"No duh..."** Dark Requiem replied as he was aware of the obvious outcome of his partner.

Drago stepped onto the stage as professor Ozpin extended his hand. Drago extended his hand as well and shook with Ozpin.

"Congratulations young man. Lead your teams with honor and courage."

"I'll be sure to do so." Replied Drago.

"Things are shaping up to be an interesting year." Said Ozpin.

* * *

They were all gathered around a table in the dining area. Teams RWBY and JNPR all sat around Drago.

"Alright, you've got some explaining to do." Asked Weiss.

"I knew it at some point I would have to, so ask away." Drago replied.

"What is your semblance really?" asked a curious Pyrrha.

"My semblance is mainly teleportation and I can switch places with other objects within a certain distance."

"But I thought that your Semblance was that giant black death wave thingy." Jaune asked for everyone at the table.

"My Getsuga Tenshou?" Drago asked.

"What?" Jaune answered back in more confusion.

"In English translation from Japanese it means; Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer or Piercer Of Heaven. It isn't technically Drago's semblance, it's more like a special ability." Weiss answers for him, knowing about the case and surprising the group.

"Special ability?" Pyrrha asked.

"Since I have large amounts of Aura, I can control how much of it I can release. So when I use Getsuga, I can discharge large amounts of my Aura into my weapon then simply release it into powerful death wave." Drago explains, surprising the group further, besides Weiss who is already knowledgeable enough about it.

"So meaning you can use this technique with any kind of material?" Blake asks.

"Pretty much." He answers back, leaving the group awestruck.

"That…. That's amazing." Pyrrha speaks, blinking in surprise with most of the group.

"How about that lightning you were able to hold in your hand?" asked Nora.

"That would be my Chidori." Drago answered back.

"Say what?" Jaune asked once again in confusion for the group.

"In translation, it means one thousand birds due to the fact of the noise it makes." Drago said as he pulled out his left hand and lightning soon gathered in his hand and caused the chirping noises which everyone clearly understood now as it died out. "It's basically a jab if you were all wondering."

"A jab?" Ren asked which Drago nodded. "It's basically the weapon of choice for assassination. The secret of the jab is in the speed it delivers as well as the ability to focus aura at the point of impact. Once these two elements have reached to a certain level, it soon becomes visible and makes that distinctive noise like birds chirping."

"Wait, you said that it requires speed and focus in order to use it. So how were you able to do it just now?" Blake asked.

"Well once you've mastered it at a certain level, you can use it without those requirements and you can do much more like this." Drago explained as he now made a chidori blade. "How do you know so much about this?" she asked as she was curious as to how he knew so much.

"Because I'm the one who created this technique." Drago blatantly stated as everyone looked at him wide-eyed. "You created it?" Blake asked as she was now clearly surprised by his talents and knowledge. "It took me 4 months to master it as well as 3 months of addition in order to perfect it." he replied back giving her his answer.

"What about your eyes?" now asked Ruby.

Drago let out a sigh as he simply closed his silver eyes and reopened them to be changed back to his red and purple eyes which everyone was slightly surprised to see that happen out of the blue.

"This would be my Kekkei Genkai, a unique bloodline trait. My Sharingan is the right and the left would be a Rinnegan. It gives me additional unique abilities such as this." Drago said as pulled his hand out and his right eye changing into its ellipse pattern and black fire soon appeared.

"Are those, the black flames of Amaterasu?" Pyrrha asked slightly surprised as everyone looked at her and back at the flames. "The inextinguishable black flames? Yes, yes it is." Drago answered.

"As you may have noticed, my right eye has changed which is an advanced stage of the Sharingan which is known as the Mangekyou Sharingan."

"Well how were you able to defeat the Tyrant Ryuu back their where it turned into a giant meteor?" Pyrrha asked once again in curiosity. "That would my Rinnegan's ability which is similar to magnetism except that I can either attract or repel objects." Drago stated.

 _'Just like my semblance...'_ Pyrrha thought.

"Also..." Drago said interrupting her thought. "If you're all wondering about the time I was basically had a rib cage around me as well as turning into a dragon, that would my Susanoo. I basically concentrate my aura as an armor that provides both offensive and defensive abilities as well as different stages which you only witnessed." Drago said as he now answered what was to be expected as the last question.

"But one thing I don't understand yet, how did you get the title _'The Jet Black Dragon'_?" Yang asked.

Drago knew that somehow that question wasn't going to be avoided. So he decided to explain tell them about his life after he left Ruby and roamed around for years in order to get stronger save the part of his vow to Summer.

"So that's basically it, my life story. I'm here to stay, and honestly I do like it here."

"We understand." Said Ruby getting closer to him.

"Ruby…."

"Famous or not, I'll still remember you as Drago Kurosaki, a friend of mine at Beacon Academy." Jaune joined in, standing next to Drago.

"Jaune…."

"Of course you can count your long-time friend in your list." Weiss said, standing beside him as well.

"Weiss…."

"You can count me in as well." Blake joined, smiling up at him with him returning.

"Blake…."

"Same here." Pyrrha said, joining his side.

"Me too." Ren joined.

"Ohh! Me too! Me too!" Nora chirped.

"Pyrrha, Ren, Nora…."

By now everyone but Yang was at Drago's side, who was smirking with her hands on her hips.

"Yang?" Drago asked with a smirk of his own.

"One punch." Yang said, raising a finger and smirk growing.

"For?" Drago asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not trusting us." Yang said, closing her eyes and crossing her arms, smirk still visible.

"In that case, I'll owe you all a favor for not trusting you guys." Drago said, with a small smile, looking at everyone.

"Of course you do! After all, you're Beacon's Jet Black Dragon now!" Yang said.

They talked further and laughed and had a good time for the rest of the night before going to bed. Little did they know, Ozpin and Ms. Goodwitch had been listening to their conversation from afar.

"He really is Lucina and Robin's kid isn't he?" Goodwitch asked with a smile.

"Indeed he is." Ozpin said as he soon had a small sad smile. _"I found him Robin, Lucina. Will I ever be able to tell him the truth?"_ Ozpin asked to himself.

* * *

While the girls were getting ready to go to bed, they still had some small conversations before going to bed. Yang was looking bored flopping her back on her bed, until she noticed Blake reading the book Drago gave her before the initiation.

"Hey Blake, what book are you reading?" Yang asked. Blake looked up in surprise before she looked back at the book smiling as she closed the book to show her the cover.

"It's called _Hero & Avenger_, it's an interesting one and I just started reading it." She answered.

"Oh? Where did you get it?" Yang asked, sitting up from her bed.

At that, Blake looks away and starts to shift uncomfortably on her bed, bringing confusion to Yang, Weiss, Ruby, Pyrrha, and Nora who at one point started to pay attention towards the conversation.

"….Drago." Blake mutters quietly, just quiet enough for the group to hear her, causing their jaws to drop in surprise.

"He WROTE that book?" Weiss asked in disbelief to which Blake nodded slightly. They all continued to look surprised before another mischievous grin appears on Yang's face.

"What's this? Why did you look so embarrassed Blake, did something intimate happen between the two of you when he gave you that book?" Yang teased, snapping everyone else from their awestruck trance.

"D-Don't be r-ridiculous." Blake stuttered, bringing the book up to her face to hide her very faint blush.

"Hehehe." Yang chuckled rising off her bed, earning small glares from her teammates.

* * *

Drago woke up early, 4:00 in the morning to be exact like he always had. Today was the first day of classes and Drago wanted to make a good impression on his teachers, so he decided to read from his books for an hour to get an edge on the rest. Of course, he would need to stick with his team. Which reminded him, should he be waking them up by now?

" _Nah, just let them sleep in. Classes start at nine in the morning anyway.'_ Drago thought.

After reading for about an hour, Drago practiced some sword skills as well as his abilities. He sheathed his sword and checked the time and it was 6:30 AM. He quickly ate some pancakes that remained from yesterday and took a nice, warm shower. After that, Drago brushed his teeth and dried his hair. It was still the same black and purple hair that swept upward to the right side of his head. He liked it that way. 7:30 AM, he opened his closet and took out the uniformed provided by the school. It was washed, cleaned, and ironed to perfection. To be honest, it was the only school uniform Drago ever enjoyed. All students were required to wear a uniform. Drago as well as other males within the school, were supposed to wear black colored suits with a blue vest and white shirt with red tie. He was happy with the uniform as he decided to wear it along with good luck necklace as he noticed that his suit jacket's end was slightly longer than other student ' jackets.

' _Nice.'_ Drago thought as looked at himself in the mirror with him in the uniform.

From what Drago remembered, the females were supposed to wear black long stockings, which were an optional component, a red plaid skirt, and a brown jacket with a tan vest and white shirt. With that, Drago was ready. He gathered his books in one arm and looked at his room. His bed was made, the blinds of the windows were open letting in the sunlight, and his desk was organized for his studies.

It took him a while, but Drago managed to get to class. As he was heading down to his class, he made his way to his 1st class, which was Professor Port's class. He was greeted by the professor himself, who was standing next to large cage with a grimm inside.

"Ah, good day young lad! I assume you're one of my students?" Port asked as Drago nodded.

"What's your name lad?" Port asks waking towards him.

"Drago Kurosaki." Drago responded that made the professor's eyes widen in surprise.

"You're the Jet Black Dragon?" The professor asked surprised to which Drago nodded.

He then noticed the door instantly crashed down with a blur smashed into him knocking him down as he slammed the floor.

"Ow. What the he-" Drago was cut off mid-sentence as the figure that was now straddling him was none other than Ruby.

"Ow! Sorry!" Ruby whimpered, rubbing her head from the impact. She looked at the person that she sat on, her silver eyes meet his silver eyes.

"D-Drago!?" Ruby squeaked, blushing furiously as she immediately got off him. She was glad she was fast, if she didn't moved in time Yang and the others might have seen what happened.

"What the heck's got you rushing through the door like that?" Drago got up and dusted himself, blushing a bit.

"W-Well we were gonna be late, so I ran as fast as I could." Ruby gazed down and fidgeted her feet, a bit embarrassed to look at him.

"Ruby you're twenty five minutes early." He said as he pointed his finger to a clock.

"R-Really?"

"Your clock must hav-" He was cut off again, as he grabbed Ruby by her shoulders and pulled her out of the way to avoid getting stampede by the rest of team RWBY and team JNPR as they burst through the door.

"Made it!" Yang exclaimed, raising her fist triumphantly.

"And no less than...TWENTY FIVE MINUTES!" Weiss looked at her wrist watch, which she should have done a minute ago.

"Wait...so does that mean we're twenty five minutes early?" Blake raised her brow.

"Correct Miss Belladonna. And since your here early, you might as well choose your seat for class." Port blurted. Everyone turned around and spotted Drago holding Ruby close to him.

"Well, look who finally had the nerves to touch my sister" Drago raised a brow at her statement and looked at Ruby who had her head in his chest. He must have pulled her to close when the others burst through the door. Realizing this, he blushed and immediately let go of Ruby, who was also blushing albeit a bit more hidden in her bangs.

"I-It's not what it looks like!" Yang just laughed at her sister's reaction. So much for avoiding Yang and the others from noticing what happened.

"That's what they all say, but I'll be the judge of that." Yang proceeded to look for her seat, mainly close to her sister. Drago sighed in relief after she left. With that settled, everyone proceeded to look for their own seat. Drago picked the seat that was at the second row, close to Ruby.

"Alright class, will begin in five minutes. Any student who is late for class shall need an excuse letter from prof. Goodwitch." Everyone shuddered at the mention of her name.

* * *

"Monsters! Demons...Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey! Ha-ha!"

' _This guy's our teacher? Great, looks like I'm gonna have my work cut out for me.'_

Ruby and her team were seated in the front row, while Drago was in the row behind them. Blake and Yang were sitting up and paying attention, Weiss was taking notes, and Ruby had her head propped in her hand as she took a quick nap until she was woken back up by professor Ports bad joke, which received silence as a result.

"Uhhhh...And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy! Now, as I was saying: Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses..."

He gave Yang a wink, which she groaned uncomfortably at.

"Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves! From what, you ask? Why, the very world!"

At this point Drago just completely shut down taking a nap. He was hearing certain things such as cheering as well as some commotion going on, but he didn't bother to wake up since sleep got the best of him. As class ended, he walked to see a storming Weiss. He got curious as to what happened and decided to follow her.

Weiss was still storming off, but Ruby turned a corner and managed to catch up with her. Drago was close behind, but stopped at the corner realizing a confrontation was about to occur.

"Weiss!"

"What?!" She asked.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you being-?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You're supposed to be a leader like Drago, and all you've been so far is a nuisance!"

"What did I do?"

"That's just it - you've done nothing to earn your position! Back in the forest, you acted like a child, and you've only continued to do so!"

"Weiss, where is this coming from? What happened to all the talk about 'working together'? I thought you believed in acting as a team."

"Not a team led by you. I've studied and trained. And quite frankly, I deserve better."

She turned her back on Ruby, who tried to reach out but dropped her hand with the following words, realizing it would be of no use as the heiress walked away.

"Ozpin made a mistake." She said walking away leaving Ruby who was on the brink of tears.

"Ruby, are you alright? I heard everything." Ruby hearing Drago's voice, turned around with a sad look on her face, clearly holding her tears back.

Seeing this, Drago walked up to Ruby and wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug.

"Hey it's alright, you can cry on my shoulder, I won't judge you."

Ruby, unable to hold her tears anymore, wrapped her arms around Drago and began crying in his chest. She cried out all her pain, all her sadness, all her anger in Drago, and he accepted it all without hesitation.

Drago just stood there and held onto Ruby as she cried.

"It's alright Ruby, I know what it feels like to be judge because you're different, and I know that it hurts so much, but you shouldn't let that stop you. You're a strong and a good leader, and no one's gonna stop me from saying that. So please, I want you to pull yourself out of this and prove to Weiss that you are not what she expects and be the best leader that your team needs."

Ruby looked at Drago and gazed into his eyes, she felt safe and protected at his gaze. Drago was also gazing at Ruby's silver eyes, he would do anything to protect the owner of those eyes. Even if he was impaled or tortured, he would do anything to protect her. She was just too adorable to be hurt by someone.

Drago never noticed a blushing Ruby leaning towards him, tip toeing, and planted a soft kiss in his cheek that made him blush a little in surprise.

"Thanks for cheering me up, I needed that." Ruby smiled softly along with Drago who also smiled as his blush calmed down keeping his composure.

"I should get going, my next class is about to come out."

"R-Right, see ya." Drago replied sheepishly

Drago couldn't believe what had just happened, Ruby kissed him in the cheek. Sure he loved her but he didn't expect her to make the first move. He put his hand over the spot where Ruby's soft lips kissed him and felt her warmth.

Even Ruby couldn't believe it, she actually kissed him! Though it was on the cheek, she was still shock that she did that.

* * *

"Drago! I need to speak with you." Said Weiss, still a bit angry.

"Um...okay. What about?"

"I need you to go talk to professor Ozpin about changing Ruby's role as co-leader."

"What?! Why?"

"Because she's immature! If anything, she's going to be a letdown and a burden!"

"And what's that supposed to mean Weiss?" Asked Drago.

She only crossed her arms and made an angry expression. Drago knew what this meant. She knew she was going to get lectured. That was exactly the opposite intention.

"Come one Weiss. Tell me what's wrong and I could possibly help."

She relaxed a moment.

"Well...I think I should have been the co-leader of team RWBY."

"Well that's a...strange...proposition."

"What?!"

"It's only been one day Weiss. I don't think Ozpin made a mistake appointing Ruby the leader."

"But why?!"

"I may not have been here too long, but I know that however mysterious he is with his ways, I can somehow trust professor Ozpin with any decision he makes."

"So you'd blindly accept his decision even after seeing how exceptional I am?"

"Not to be rude princess, but your 'exceptional skill' is only matched by your snotty attitude."

"How dare you!"

"See what I mean? You know what I see when I look at you? I see you as someone who their entire life got everything she's asked for at the snap of her fingers."

"That's not even remotely true!" Drago glared at her.

"Well...not entirely true."

"My point is...so what? So what it didn't go the way you wanted it? You think Ozpin's going to change his mind if you act like a kid and throw a tantrum? Listen Weiss, instead of complaining about what you don't have, try taking of note what you do have."

"Then what should I do?" Asked Weiss.

"Helpful hint, try not to be the best leader. Be the best person you can be. And I know you can do it."

Drago gave her a pat on her shoulder and took his leave.

"Look Weiss, if you think about it she's not really that far apart from me if you think about the first time we met. Take care of yourself."

"I guess you're right. But, it's just that you were probably a different person back then. I suppose she can change at times huh?

"That's where you're wrong. The soul of a hunter remains the same. That applies to her as well." **(Kudos)**

"I guess you're right. Thank you."

"For what?"

"Thank you. For your advice."

Drago smiled, "Your welcome."

* * *

Drago was walking back to his room, not expecting to meet Ozpin on the way.

"Professor?" Said Drago at attention.

"Relax Drago. No need for such formalities."

Drago sighed as he rubbed his head.

"How did it go with Ms. Schnee?"

"How did you-?"

"Know? I did take into consideration she would be disturbed by my decision and expected her to speak with me when she had the time. I myself was actually on my way to speak to her. But it seems you've done so. Resolved the problem I presume?"

"Yeah...I guess."

"You hesitated for a moment. You have something else on your mind?"

Ozpin took a sip from his mug and waited. Something had been itching Drago's brain for a while now.

"What was the purpose of that little scheme of yours in the forest professor? Why select me?"

"You mean the white king piece? As Ms. Goodwitch said, we decided to do something interesting for once."

"That's the problem. For once, which means you have never done this before."

"And?"

"And I find it strange to give such a position to someone like me. Someone who hasn't gone to any schools specifically for hunters and huntress'. So why?"

"If you're asking I made a mistake or not, I don't believe I made one when I made this decision. When I see you Drago, I see someone who has experience in battle and one who works extremely well with others. Not to mention one who is able to bring everyone together under one banner. I feel you have potential yet to be seen."

"I'm guessing you overheard my conversation with my teammates?"

"All of it. Which only confirmed my thoughts when I asked you to come to Beacon of your own accord. You said you did it in order to gain power to protect didn't you?"

"Yes..."

"I believe you do have that power, the power to protect anyone. So why continue to push yourself?"

"Because I've seen people die who I couldn't do anything. Because I was powerless. I gained power so that wouldn't happen. So I wouldn't have to go through something like that again."

"That incident with the Death Stalker-"

"I was this close to losing her professor! This close!"

"I see you've become a bit attached to Ms. Rose."

"Well, I-"

"She didn't die. No one did. You brought your teammates back alive without the slightest care of your own safety. And that's all that matters. You say you were weak because won't be able to protect anyone? If anything, I believe you are stronger now than you were previously. Both mentally and physically."

Drago fell silent for a moment.

"Stand up Drago." Said Ozpin.

Drago stood up slowly.

"I want you to promise me, that you will not let harm befall your friends, your teammates. That you will always grow stronger, and hold onto your beliefs of good will and justice."

He held his hand out to Drago.

' _What do I do? Should I accept?'_

He hesitated. Can he keep that promise? He took a deep breath.

' _Yes. Yes I can. I'm not a little kid anymore. I can do this! I made a promise!'_

"I promise."

"Excellent. Do continue with your studies, your skills and your leadership. And don't let Ms. Rose be too much of a distraction Mr. Kurosaki."

Drago blushed a bit, but then took a deep breath, relaxing as the slight red in his face disappeared.

"Professor?"

"Yes?"

"These girls are going to kill me eventually aren't they?"

"Quite so." Said Ozpin as he was about to take his leave until he soon stopped and turned back.

"Also call me Uncle." Ozpin said with a sad smile.

"What?" Drag said confused and slightly shocked. Ozpin pulled out a picture and handed it towards Drago where he saw a younger version of him, Qrow, Goodwitch, Summer, Taiyang, and two other people holding a small child which he soon realized was him. A young beautiful women was carrying him with cerulean blue hair mixed with slight purple similar to Drago's hair as well as he noticed she also had silver eyes and wore the exact same pendant he wears. Next to her was a man who had silver and black hair with hazel brown eyes similar to Ozpin's and had an arm around her shoulder with a loving smile.

He then realized that his father was the headmaster's brother.

"How did you get this?" Drago asked.

"I've had this with me and I'm sorry that I couldn't help you. I tried my best looking for you after your parents sacrifice, but I couldn't." Ozpin said in sad tone with a look of sorrow looking down the ground.

Drago honestly didn't know how to feel after what he just heard, but he felt happy nonetheless as he knew that he now wasn't alone and had a memento of not only of his parents, but from Summer as well.

"I think I can accept that apology. Besides, I like to give it a try Uncle Ozpin." Drago said much to Ozpin's surprise as he now smiled at him and gave him a comforting hug.

"I've missed you my nephew." said Ozpin.

"I've missed you too Uncle Ozpin." Drago said as he now gave him a smile.

"Goodnight." they both said to each other as they were now happy and Drago looked back at the picture he was holding.

That felt, refreshing. He remembered words _'...new life...new people. Enjoy the moment.'_ And that was his exact intention.

* * *

 _ **AN: Alright! Chapter# 4 is DONE! So yeah, finally got that out of the way. Next chapter as you obviously all know will deal with Jaune's bullying problems. I'm also thinking about having some filler chapters dealing with the holidays and other sorts of shenanigans. Also for those wondering why his last name isn't Ozpin, well because he didn't know at the time and I'm pretty much using Naruto's method since he inherited his mom's last name instead of his dad's.**_

 **Once again, be sure to stay tuned and until then Goodbye!**


	6. Chapter 5: Jaunedice

**I'M BACK EVERYONE! Holy shi*t, I'm sorry it took so long to post a new chapter. As some of you already knew by my announcements, I've been sick for really long time and because of that I had to deal with missing homework. Speaking of grades, I had to deal with that stuff as well as tests that took a huge amount of time out of me. I was literally called in dead so hopefully it won't take months just like now and I'll try my best to post weekly until Summer vacation comes in where I'll have more time. But enough about me, time for you all to enjoy the new chapter! P.S. for those that have been waiting ever since this fanfic started, I've changed the bio and chapters in order to make the story follow and I will just put in _kudos_ for any reference that you guys get. Also I will be changing the writing in the thoughts where I won't add the quotations since most of it will be Drago and Dark Requiem...**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Jaunedice**

Jaune was up against Cardin Winchester who had burnt-orange hair that was combed backwards with a slight peak at the front and indigo eyes. He wore silver-gray armor with gold trim. The chest-plate sported a bird with its wings outstretched. Underneath the armor, he wore a black shirt with red trimmings and black pants with a red belt tied around his waist. It should also be noted that Cardin was very tall. He stood at least a head above the rest of his teammates. Cardin stood with his large mace perched on his shoulder, and Jaune, opposite him with his own weapon out, leaned on his weapon, exhausted, in the spotlight shining on the Beacon Academy auditorium stage where duels were held.

Jaune looked at Cardin, who laughed at him for being tired. Jaune gathered enough strength to charge forward and swing his blade at Cardin, only for him to jump out of the way. Jaune looked back, surprised, as Cardin's mace sent Jaune's shield, and himself, flying back. Now only armed with his sword, Jaune continued to try and attack, but was blocked by the mace's hilt. Their weapons locked until Cardin forced himself up, towering over a struggling Jaune.

"This is the part where you lose." He said to the blonde warrior.

"Over my dead-!"

Jaune was cut short as Cardin kneed him in the gut, making Jaune drop his sword and fall to the ground in pain. Cardin raised his mace and was about to slam it down on Jaune just when the buzzer rang. The lights came back on, and Ms. Goodwitch's voice caused Cardin to stop.

"Cardin, that's enough!"

He relented for a moment and walked away as Ms. Goodwitch made her way onto the stage, tapping her tablet.

"Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's Aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament-styled duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle, and that the official may call the match."

Jaune still laid on the floor in defeat and Pyrrha looked sad. It was the first time Drago ever saw the girl sad as Ms. Goodwitch turned her head to look at the Jaune as he pulled out a smaller tablet, which showed his low, blinking stats and that of his entire team.

"Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now. Please try to refer to your Scroll during combat. Gauging your Aura will help you decide when it's appropriate to attack, or when it is better to move to a more... defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf, now, would we?"

"Speak for yourself..." Scoffed Cardin.

 _'That guy seriously pisses me off.'_ Drago said in his mind or inner world where he was having a conversation with Dark Requiem his Dragon form.

 **"No Kidding..."** Dark Requiem replied hearing Drago's slightly pissed tone.

Yang was punching the air in anticipation, Weiss shaking her fists with an excited smile and Ruby shaking her entire body with enthusiastic energy while squealing softly to the announcement Ms. Goodwitch gave.

"Remember, everyone, the Vytal festival is only a few months away! It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale!"

"Ah Ms. Goodwitch? I didn't get called to fight yet." Said Drago.

He could've been skipped, but he wanted payback for his friend being bullied. And no one likes a bully more than Drago.

"Ah yes! I almost forgot! Please step forward onto the stage."

After Ozpin's big reveal to Drago being his uncle, he decided that he would like to remain anonymous until he felt like it was time. Other than Drago, Ozpin, Goodwitch, and the professor's knew of Drago's identity being the headmaster's nephew and also agreed to keep his identity a secret until he decides to reveal it. Although Team RWBY and JNPR are the only ones that know him as the Jet Black Dragon or rather Beacon's Jet Black Dragon.

Drago exited out of the crowd of people, wearing his high-collared long sleeved black shirt, grey pants covered by his light brown tattered poncho with dark grey bandages wrapped around his ankles, black & grey shoes, dark blue bandages wrapped around his right sleeve and a dark blue sash wrapped around his head along with Ronin Dragoon sheathed in its black scabbard carried around the back of his waist attached to his dark grey midriff flak jacket also unseen by his poncho. _**(Carrying/Wielding it Sasuke style)**_

"Now, who would you like to be your opponent?" Asked ms. Goodwitch.

Drago had to make it non-obvious that he wanted to beat up on Cardin. He searched the room and saw Nora waving at him to pick her.

 _'Sorry Nora, maybe next time.'_ Drago thought as he wished he could've planted a forehead poke on her. **(Kudos)**

"Okay then...I choose Cardin."

"Very well. Mr. Winchester if you please?"

He smirked as he took the stage and brought his made to the ready.

"Let's see what the leader of team RWBY and team JNPR can do. But then again, looking at you, I'd say your no better than Jaune."

Drago held a small smirk. And when both teams saw him smirk, they knew right then and there what Drago's plan was.

 _This guy's in for a big surprise..._

 _ **And a whole world of pain...**_

The Jet Black Dragon closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. Cardin and some others in the crowd laughed, while teams RWBY and JNPR were the only ones who didn't. They all saw what he did to that Tyrant Ryuu during the initiation, this would be nothing but a walk in the park for their leader.

"Are you hoping that you'll beat me? What a joke!" Said Cardin.

"No, I know I'm going to beat you." Drago said as he now opened his eyes.

"What?"

"Besides, I don't even have to use my weapon to beat someone as weak as you."

"Why you little-! I'm gonna make sure to take my time with you!"

Cardin got into a stance.

As soon as both were ready, the buzzer sounded. Cardin roared as he dashed forward.

 _Time for his lesson..._

Cardin brought his mace over his head as he tried to hit Drago only for him to sidestep and trip him which caused the crowd to laugh at Cardin. He got pissed and swung his mace only to miss again.

"Oh yeah, well I've noticed you got quite a temper."

Cardin swung again in anger as Drago dodged once more aggravating him.

"Hey have you ever done this before?"

Cardin just had enough as he kept dodged swing after swing.

"Oh come on, you call that an attack?"

He dodged once again as he was behind Cardin looking at his pissed face. As much as Goodwitch was enjoying the view as it reminded her fond memories of Drago's parents Robin and Lucina doing the same taunting tactic as Drago did during practice, she decided that she would give him the signal Drago was waiting for.

"Mr. Kurosaki, as much as everyone enjoys your tactics I believe it's time you finished this." Ms. Goodwitch said with a small unnoticeable smile as she knew what the outcome would be.

As Drago heard this, he turned to see Cardin throwing his mace down the ground and readying into a stance with his fists.

"Alright finally, some excitement!" Drago almost said in a sarcastic tone.

Cardin charged at him trying to land some punches only for Drago to dodge his movements and jumped to land a roundhouse kick to his face. Cardin stumbled as he looks up to see Drago taunting him with his fingers to come at him. Cardin charged in once more attempting to Drago only to have them blocked.

"Funny thing about anger. Let it consume you, and soon enough..." Drago said as he was blocking and teleported causing Cardin to look around the stage.

"You lose sight of everything." Drago said behind Cardin as Cardin turned and tried to punch him only to have Drago duck and make him look down to see him land an uppercut sending him flying in the air and land on the ground hard. Drago soon turned towards the screen showing Cardin's aura level at the red while not a sliver of his went down.

"The winner is Drago Kurosaki." Announced Ms. Goodwitch.

"Too easy." Drago said as he walked off.

"Class dismissed." were Ms. Goodwitch's final words as she took her leave.

"I'll get you for that freak!" Said Cardin.

 **"Freak? Don't you think he could've had another decision of words."** Dark Requiem said.

 _Probably not..._

"That was amazing!" Said Yang as she hugged him with her infamous death hug.

 _'Why Yang? WHY?!'_ Drago thought to himself dramatically as Dark Requiem was just laughing at his partner's situation which he found funny.

"Impressive display might I add." Said Weiss as Yang dropped Drago.

"That was a sight to be seen." Said Blake.

"Yeah! You were totally like, whoosh! And down he went!" Said Nora.

"Great job." Said Ruby with a smile.

"Thanks you guys. Now how about we go and get some lunch." He said.

Everyone instantly filed out of the room. Drago turned to see Jaune the last one out finding him depressed. As one of the last to leave, Drago noticed Pyrrha's frown. She then looked at him and said "Thank you for sticking up for Jaune." She then exited with the others.

 ** _You really thought that was the best thing to do?_**

 _No one likes a bully more than me Dark Requiem, besides, it's lunchtime..._

Lunch time was always a great time. He got to sit with all his friends, and the best part was Nora's stories. Ridiculous as they may be, everyone still enjoyed hearing an exciting story now and then. Nora began with "So! There we were, in the middle of the night..."

"It was day." Ren corrected.

Nora to turned towards Blake, but she wasn't paying attention as she was reading Drago's book enjoying it, while Yang was listening with her hands cupping her face as she listened.

"We were surrounded by Ursi..."

Ren holding a coffee cup said, "They were Beowolves."

"Dozens of them!" she screamed as she stood at the table of both Team RWBY and JNPR.

Weiss was ignoring Nora and filing her nails, while Drago, Ruby and Pyrrha were listening politely, and Jaune was just messing with his food.

"Two of them." Ren corrected.

Drago, Ruby and Pyrrha now looked at a distant Jaune with concern.

"But they were no match... And in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!"

Ren sighed, "She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now."

Looking at her team co-leader, Pyrrha asked "Jaune? Are you okay?"

Snapping out of it, Jaune turned towards them replied, "Huh? Oh, yeah! Why?"

"It's just that you seem a little... not okay..." Said Ruby while Drago nodded in agreement.

The others stopped their distractions and stared at Jaune.

"Guys, I'm fine. Seriously! Look!"

He held up a thumb while laughing nervously until his attention was focused on the members of team CRDL, crowding around a girl with brown rabbit ears jutting from her hair as Cardin laughed at her and Sky held up his hands to his head in a mocking manner of her unusual rabbit ears. Everyone at Drago's table stared in anger of Cardin's inhuman ways.

"Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school!" Said Pyrrha.

"Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah... He just likes to mess around! You know, practical jokes!"

"He's a bully." Said Ruby.

"One that should be destroyed." Drago added in only to have Ruby, who was sitting next to him smack him in the chest.

 _ **Were you just kidding?**_

 _Maybe..._

"Oh, please! Name one time he's ever 'bullied' me."

"Well there was that one time at the hall." Drago said as they all remembered that event playing a flashback.

Jaune was on the way to class as Cardin was going the other way down the hall. When the two passed each other, Cardin knocked his arm into Jaune and made him drop his book, then continued on his way with his hands out as if he was daring someone to challenge him.

"Ah, come on!" Said Jaune.

"And there was that one time before class." Said Drago as everyone played another flashback.

Jaune and Cardin were about to pass through a doorway, but Cardin clicked on Jaune's sheath and made it extend it into its shield form as he was going out, causing Jaune to run into his own shield and have it block the exit. Jaune grunted in frustration as he tried to lift his shield back out.

"Come on...!" He said.

"And we can't forget that one time with locker." added Drago as he and everyone else couldn't forget that cruel prank on Jaune. Ms. Goodwitch was in the locker room with several students, gesturing at the devices.

"Each of you will be assigned one rocket-propelled locker to store your weapons and extra armor. Additionally, your locker can be sent to a custom location based on a six-digit code."

Hearing this, Cardin looked at Jaune, saw Jaune standing between him and the only open locker in the room. Cardin quickly pushed a shocked Jaune into the small dark space and closed the door on him, pressing random buttons on the pad right after that.

"What?! No, wait, wait! You've gotta get me out of here! Please! Don't! Don't! Don't do it!"

It was too late to protest when the locker scrunched down and launched up with a burst of blue fire coming from its base. Cardin watched as the locker slowly soared across the sky, evil smile on his face.

The others were totally focused on him now as Jaune attempted to laugh it off.

"I didn't land far from the school!"

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask." Said Pyrrha.

Nora got up from the table and presented her diabolical plan with a not-entirely-sane grin.

"Oooohh! We'll break his legs!" She said.

 ** _I like her, she's got some spunk..._**

"As much as I like your idea Nora, I don't think we can do that." Said Drago.

"Awwww/ **Awwww**." Said both a disappointed Nora and Dark Requiem.

"Guys, really, it's fine! Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me; he's a jerk to everyone."

They all looked over as the laughing grew louder, mixed in with cries of pain from the rabbit girl when one of her ears was being tugged on by Cardin.

"Ow! That hurts!" She stopped struggling and grimaced she said, "Please, stop..."

Cardin continued laughing as he turned to his friends and said "I told you it was real!"

"What a freak!" Said Russell.

Cardin finally relented, and the girl stood up and hurried off, her head bowed and hiding her face from the watching table of heroes.

"Thinking back I should have used Ronin Dragoon." Said Drago almost in a regretful tone only to have Ruby smack him in the chest again.

"Ow!" He said, looking at Ruby's face of disapproval. "I was just kidding."

"Atrocious. I can't stand people like him." Said Pyrrha furiously.

Blake was staring daggers at Cardin.

"He's not the only one..." Blake said as Drago perfectly understood her pain and hatred.

Yang sadly leaned her head on her hand and said "It must be hard to be a Faunus."

Having gotten up from the table, Jaune looked back at his friends and sighed to himself before moving on with his tray table. He didn't realize that Cardin was watching his walk of shame with a sinister grin.

History class was definitely one of Drago's most favorite and interesting classes. He had professor Oobleck who had some time to know along with professor Port after his discovery. Jaune was sleeping with his head resting in his head while a constantly-zooming and fast-talking Professor Bartholomew Oobleck was in the middle of his hyperactive lecture, educating Drago, Weiss, Blake, Pyrrha, Velvet, the bunny eared girl, and a leaned-back Cardin Winchester directly behind Jaune. Professor Oobleck was discussing topics on Faunus, a race of people that had some animalistic features, but no less looked human like anyone else.

"This is prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution, more popularly known as The Faunus War!"

Oobleck zoomed up to the front of the class, cup of coffee in hand and the map covered in papers behind his desk flew as he went.

"Humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie." He said pointing at the map of the said-area with his stick.

He then zoomed off to the side for a sip of his coffee before appearing in front of the desk.

"Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events! Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day!"

He zoomed around the classroom more, sipping his coffee again before continuing to zoom and talk.

"Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?"

Some of the students raised their hands. Velvet, the bunny eared girl, after a moment, did the same.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!" He took another sip of his coffee "I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happened to White Fang! Now, which one of you young scallions can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point in the third year of the War?"

A hand was raised.

"Yes?"

"The battle at Fort Castle!" Replied Weiss.

"Precisely and who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?" Oobleck asked.

"The Faunus war against the Humans was pointless." Drago muttered offhandedly.

"And why might you say that Mr. Kurosaki? Can you tell me? I really want to know what you students view of the war." Oobleck asked.

"Are you sure?" Drago asked reluctantly, but got a nod from the professor. "Alright, here's what I think. Right or Wrong isn't what separates faunus from humans. It's just their different standpoints, their perspectives is what separates them. Both sides blame one another and there is no good or bad for there was only two sides holding different views, that's what I view of the war." Drago ended with everyone in the class looking at him with admiration.

"Excellent answer Mr. Kuroaski! You gave quite an intriguing view. I just wished that some people view the same way as you." Oobleck said.

"If only that were true Mr. Oobleck." Drago said blatantly.

"And how might that be Mr. Kuroaski." Oobleck asked once more in a curious tone.

"Because the soul of a hunter remains the same. That applies to everyone, whether or not they're human or faunus." Drago said only to receive some applauds including his team members.

"Interesting." Oobleck stated, before he began his lesson again.

 _ **Wow, that was quite the speech you made...**_

 _Meh, it was decent..._

Drago never hated faunus, he find them to be equal as humans or special due to the fact that some faunus are able to use their faunus heritage as talents. In fact, he met a few friends that happen to be faunus during his travels. He then noticed that Jaune was about to fall to sleep and thus failed to notice Cardin flicking a paper football to his head, waking him up.

"Hey!" Jaune said, surprised when he got hit which caused Professor Oobleck to appear before him, startling him a bit.

"Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class, this is most excellent, excellent! What is the answer?"

"Uh...the...answer...the advantage, uh...the Faunus." Jaune looked towards Pyrrha for help, who tried her best to give him clues while Drago soon held a drawing showing a well drawn crescent moon with a well drawn eye next to it where a plus sign was appearing like a math problem.

"Uh, night vision?" Jaune guessed.

"Correct! Glad to see you that you're paying attention with us Mr. Arc." Oobleck stated as he turned back as Jaune thanked Drago giving him a smile with a thumbs up sign. Dissatisfied by this, Cardin got up from his seat with his fist clenched.

"Mr. Winchester! Please take your seat."

When Jaune laughed at his tormentor's embarrassment, zooming up to him, Oobleck said "You and Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional readings."

With that, he took yet another sip of his coffee.

"Oohhhh..." Groaned Jaune.

"Now! Moving on!"

When the lesson ended, Drago, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren came out of the classroom, only for Pyrrha to stop near the doorway along with Drago with his arms crossed leaning on a wall with one leg.

"You go on ahead guys. We'll wait for Jaune."

They looked back inside as the after-class talk occurred with the two boys.

Oobleck sipped his coffee.

"You two have been struggling in my class since day one! Now, I don't know if it's a lack of interest, or just your stubborn nature, but whatever it is..."

He paused as he took a longer sip of his coffee, "It stops now! You've worked hard to gain entrance to this school, and we only accept the best of the best, so I expect you to act like it. History is important, gentlemen! If you can't learn from it... you're destined to repeat it. Pages fifty-one to ninety-one! I want an essay on my desk by next class! Now run along!"

With that, he zoomed out of the classroom and past a waiting Pyrrha and Drago in a green and white blur.

 ** _How the hell does he even do that?!_**

 _Probably because the power of caffeine, but damn he's fast..._

Jaune came out first, and Cardin emerged behind him, pushing him to the ground an emitting an "Ow!" from him that made the bully laugh. Drago then kicked Cardin in the back, causing him to fall to the ground. Cardin growled before getting up and walking away.

 _Smart move for an idiot_...

Pyrrha and Drago pulled Jaune back on his feet.

"You know, I really will break his legs." Said Pyrrha.

"Same here, I can't stand by and watch him do this Jaune." Said Drago.

Jaune sighed and Pyrrha and Drago looked at each other like they were struck by inspiration.

"We have an idea! Here, come with us!" she then grabbed a confused Jaune by the arm and dragged him along as she turned down the corridor with Drago following close behind with his hand in his pockets. Drago, Jaune and Pyrrha got to a rooftop on one of the buildings, with a clear view of the glowing green orbs in the central tower of Beacon.

"Guys, I know I'm going through a hard time right now, but I'm not that depressed." He said looking over the edge of the roof, to the confusion of Pyrrha and Drago.

"I can always be a farmer or something..." realization hitting Pyrrha with horror while Drago had slight anger.

"N-n-no!" She dashed to push Jaune away from the edge with Drago helping her using his Rinnegan's power with his left eye now a rinnegan.

"That's not why we brought you up here!"

"Jaune, we know you're having a difficult time in class." Said Drago.

"And that you're still not the strongest of fighters, so... we want to help you!" Said Pyrrha.

"Wh-what?"

"We can train up here after class where no one can bother us!" She added.

"You think I need help?" Asked Jaune.

"N-no! No, that's not what I meant."

"But you just said it."

"Jaune, everybody needs a little push from time to time. It doesn't make you any different from the rest of us." Said Drago.

"You made it to Beacon! That speaks volumes of what you're capable of!" Said Pyrrha.

Turning away from the two, Jaune lowered his head and said.

"You're wrong. I-I don't belong here."

"That's a terrible thing to say! Of course you do!"

Jaune turned around, now angry and said "No, I don't!".

He sighed as Pyrrha looks bewildered and Drago was waiting, until it hit him.

"I wasn't really accepted into Beacon..."

He turned his back to them so he doesn't have to face his two friends.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"I mean I didn't go to combat school, I didn't pass any tests. I didn't earn my spot at this Academy!"

He looked at them again, this time with seriousness and sadness.

"I lied! I got my hands on some fake transcripts, and I lied!"

Drago just stared at him with a blank and slightly worried expressed face.

"What? But... why?"

"Cause this is always what I've wanted to be! My father, my grandfather, and his father before him were all warriors! They were all heroes! I wanted to be one too. I was just never good enough."

Drago approaching Jaune, placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Then let us help you."

He suddenly turned on Drago with mad frustration.

"I don't want help! I don't want to be the damsel in distress! I want to be the hero!"

"Jaune, I-"

"I'm tired of being the lovable idiot, stuck in the tree while his friends fight for their lives! Don't you understand? If I can't do this on my own... then what good am I?"

Pyrrha attempted to reach out for his arm and console him, but he leaned back from her touch and turned away. She tried again but Drago stopped her hand. Surprised she looked at Drago as he shook his head, as he understood what Jaune wanted.

"Just... leave me alone. Okay?"

Pyrrha bowed her head sadly, "If that's what you think is best..."

She walked away, her footsteps getting softer and softer until she left the roof, leaving the two leaders the only ones on the roof.

"Jaune..." Drago said getting Jaune's attention.

"I know that this is something you have to do on your own and I completely understand." Drago stated slightly shocking Jaune until he remembered how Drago told his story of gaining power to protect.

"But let me give you some advice." Said Drago as he was about to take his leave.

"In the real world, those who break the rules are regarded as scum." Drago said as Jaune sadly looked down.

"But..." Said Drago as Jaune looked back up to see him turning his head with his Rinnegan and Sharingan.

"Those who abandon even one of their friends, are worse than scum." Causing Jaune's eyes to widen. _**(Kudos)**_

"In this life, we only have each other. If one of us goes down we all go down Jaune." With that, Drago took his leave as well leaving Jaune pacing a little until he heard a mocking laugh and Cardin appeared on the roof from his window.

"Oh, Jaune..."

"Cardin!" Said a surprised Jaune.

"I couldn't help but overhear you three from my dorm room. So, you snuck into Beacon, huh? I gotta say, Jaune, I never expected you to be such a rebel!"

"Please, Cardin, please, don't tell anyone!" Asked Jaune in a begging tone.

"Jaune, come on! I'd never rat on a friend like that!"

"A... a friend?"

"Of course!"

He trapped Jaune in a headlock under his arm despite his struggling.

"We're friends now, Jauney boy! And the way I see it, as long as you're there for me when I need you, we'll be friends for a long time."

He finally released Jaune, who gasped as he leaned on the ground.

"That being said, I really don't have time to do those extra readings Dr. Oobleck gave us today. Think you could take care of that for me, buddy?"

He leaned down to rub Jaune's hair and got up with a grin.

"That's what I thought."

He headed back to his window, hanging onto the edge for a moment

"Don't worry Jaune. Your secret's safe with me."

Cardin dropped back down to his room as Jaune rubbed his neck in pain and worry. Little did he know, Drago hung around a little longer with eyes closed and arms crossed with one leg on the wall he was leaning on, overhearing what happened behind the closed door to the roof. He sighed as he opened his eyes now returned to their natural silver and silently walked down the steps leading back to the dorms with his hands in his pockets.

 ** _What will he do now?_**

 **"** That is for him to decide." Drago said out loud walking.

* * *

 _ **Finally done! I also forgot to mention although it's probably already stated in the Bio that I will bring other abilities, mainly which Drago is able to use genjutsu because it's something that's going to be used for future chapters and onyx chidori/black chidori. "The soul of a hunter remains the same." quote is his main quota which if any of you know was from Boruto: Naruto the Movie. So once again I will do my best to update and post a new chapter. Until then, see you all next time!**_


	7. Chapter 6: Forever Fall

**I'm back baby! I felt bad since most of you guys have been waiting since then so I decided that I would be able to upload another chapter. Also I forgot to clarify to all of you guys that while I was inactive, I have told Gravenimage that I used the time I was gone wisely by planning out my story which I did from now all the way to my alternative of Volume 3 which I find it very good and interesting. So hope this brings good news to you and look forward to it, but other than that enjoy my gift to you all! P.S. when Drago was helping Pyrrha by having Jaune not fall off the edge, imagine him using the force instead not planetary devastation/chibaku tensei ok cuz that would be too much. Also Like that point out that I just watched today's new episode of Yugioh Arc V on the sub where as for the preview of next week's episode, they have a new freaking form of Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon that mostly looks like a Rank-Up Xyz Change so that will be revealed soon next week on 5/8/16 where I can actually know the name and replace where I put in the "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon revealed on 5/8/16" which I sued to replace Odd-Eyes for Dark Rebellion. Also if you want to have a better look as to what it look like, just look up Yugioh Arc V episode 104 preview on YouTube and watch it, it looks f***ing amazing!. Anyways I also changed the cover and sorry for Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon fans out there and the rewrites, but this is what I gotta do so enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Forever Fall**

Pyrrha looked out the window sadly as Ren was loading his bladed pistol weapons and Nora was jumping on her bed in the room. Drago thought that it was a good idea to speak to them.

"How come Jaune gets home so late?" Asked Nora.

"It's because of Cardin."

"That's weird... Doesn't he know we have a field trip tomorrow? We need our rest!" she proclaimed while twirling in midair so her back hit the covers.

"I'm sure our leader knows exactly what he's doing." Said Pyrrha angrily as she still stared out the window.

Nora and Ren exchanged glances for a moment, then looked to Drago for some answers. He simply shook his head as he only hoped that Jaune would find his answer.

"He'll snap out if it eventually Pyrrha. Just give him some time." Said Drago.

Little did they know that Jaune himself was looking in through the crack of the door.

"Mmmm... I guess so."

Jaune hung his head and closed the door, just as a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey, Jaune!" Said Ruby.

Startled, Jaune turned around to see her in her pajamas, and she giggled at his reaction.

"Long time, no see! Did you lock yourself out again?" She asked.

"Oh, uh, nope!" He said raising his collapsible electronic tablet known as a scroll, attempting to laugh.

"Got it!"

"So! Where have you been lately?"

"I, uh..." he tried to come up with something, but just sighed and lowered his head

"I messed up. I did something I shouldn't have, and now Cardin has me on a leash, and Pyrrha won't even talk to me, and..."

He breathed heavily through his nose.

"I'm starting to think coming to this school was a bad idea."

He then pressed his back to the door and slid down to the floor in depression.

"I'm a failure."

"Nope!"

Looking at her in surprise, Jaune asked "'Nope?'"

"Nope! You're a team leader now, Jaune. Well... Drago is basically team leader of both us and our teams, but your still a team co-leader. You're not allowed to be a failure."

"But... what if I'm a failure at being a co-leader?"

Ruby thought about it for a moment but then gave her answer.

"Nope!"

Jaune laughed as she joined him on the floor.

"You know, you're not the easiest person to talk to about this kind of stuff."

"Nope!"

 _'If anything, Drago is able to. Might as well try.'_ she thought.

As Jaune leaned into the door some more, Ruby said, "Jaune, maybe you were a failure when you were a kid..."

Jaune groaned and sunk lower to the ground, "... and you might've even been a failure the first day we met!" he groaned again and went lower.

"But you can't be one now. You know why?"

"Uhhh, because...?"

"Because it's not just about you anymore. You've got a team now, Jaune. We both do! Well...Drago has both teams! Anyway, if you, me, or Drago fail, then we'll just be bringing them down with us." she got up and placed her hands on her hips as she spoke.

"The three of us have to put our teammates first, and ourselves second. Your team deserves a great co-leader, Jaune. And I think that can be you." she got up and looked at Jaune before opening door.

Now slightly inspired by her words, he watched her wave.

"Good night, Jaune!" she then went inside and closed the door.

With new energy, Jaune pushed himself off the ground and faced the door, ready to turn the knob and face his team, but his scroll beeped and he pulled it off of his side to open it, seeing Cardin's contact relaying a message.

"Hey! It's your buddy Cardin! I know you're probably busy with that Dust project I gave you, but I'm gonna need you to go out and get me a bag of Rapier Wasps."

Jaune made a terrified sound in response.

"And make sure they've got some really big stingers! It's important, so don't screw this up!"

Jaune closed his scroll just when it begins to beep again. Sighing, he wearily headed down the hallway and away from his room.

* * *

Drago wasn't angry, in fact he was curious as to how Jaune would act in his situation as he was wielding Ronin Dragoon, as well as practicing his abilities. He was surrounded by wooden targets as Drago charged chidori I his hand. He soon closed his eyes and spread his arms apart with both his hands using chidori, only that this was different.

"Chidori Stream!"

Soon the entire room burst with a field of blue lightning and pillars of lightning came down destroying every single target in the room. Once all targets were destroyed, his hands soon died down returning normal. Anyways, he understood as to why Jaune hadn't asked for help. The same happened for Drago during his lifetime training, but he never gave a damn. He always found a way to continue and not give up, even when it was the toughest of situations.

No sweat had broken on his body, his muscles weren't even sore yet. He continued performing strike after strike after strike but he was careful not to make noise or destroy the grounds. Drago heard a noise and quickly pointed Ronin Dragoon at the source of the noise. He looked to see Blake step out of the shadows.

"Blake?" He asked.

"You're up late." She said.

"Can't sleep."

"Why?"

"Jaune."

"It's about Cardin isn't it?"

"What else?"

"What are you going to do about it?" She asked.

"Nothing. Jaune wants to handle this alone."

"And you're bothered why?"

"Truth is I am, but he needs to experience at least a part of what I learned in order to understand."

"Which is understandable."

"Now let me ask, why are you here?" Asked Drago.

"I-uh...I couldn't sleep either."

"Too much to think about?"

"Yeah..." She replied.

"I don't understand, why?"

"Why what?"

"Why hide all the time?"

"I think you know why I'm hiding."

"I do know, but you know at some point you're going to have to."

"But..."

"Trust me Blake. Its not any different from when I had to tell everyone who I was. Do you really think we're going to feel how others do?"

 _'He does have a point_.' Blake thought.

"So, what are you going to do?"

"About Jaune? As I told you earlier, it's his own path that he must choose and follow." Said Drago.

Even though she was worried for her teammate, Blake smiled as she believed in her leader knowing what to do. Of all the people to make her smile, Drago was always the one to make her smile no matter what.

 _'He's different from everyone else. I'm glad he understands.'_ Blake thought with a small bush on her face.

"Thanks for the talk. And by the way, you should come back inside. It's freezing out here."

"Don't worry about it." Drago said as he was practicing some forms with Ronin Dragoon.

* * *

 _Forever Fall..._

* * *

Forever Fall, a forest bustling with red leaves and gray trunks. Ms. Goodwitch was leading Drago, along with teams RWBY, JNPR, and CRDL through the area.

"The forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so." She said.

The group stopped, and Jaune, grunting and carrying a large case with seven empty glass jars on top, tried to catch up with them and ended up bumping into Cardin. The bully scowled at Jaune, who attempts to feign innocence by whistling tunelessly.

"Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here by 4 o'clock. Have fun!" She said.

While Yang and Ruby smiled at one another, Jaune attempted to sneak away from Cardin to his team, but the blackmailer saw Jaune and grabbed him by the back.

"Come on, buddy - let's go!"

Jaune miserably looked up at his team, where Nora and Ren were already walking into the forest's depths and Pyrrha and Drago were staring sadly at the scene. Dropping his gaze, Jaune turned and followed CRDL, to the disappointment of a sighing Pyrrha and Drago before they continued on. Team CRDL were making themselves as comfortable as possible by leaning on stones, trees, and the ground while Jaune returned to the group with seven full jars, setting them down just as he collapsed face-down. The surrounding team gets up in response.

"Hey, great work, Jauney boy! Now that wasn't too hard, was it?" Said Cardin.

"I think I'm allergic to this stuff..." Added Jaune.

"Greeeaat, great, great. So, Jaune, I bet you're asking yourself, 'Why did my buddy Cardin ask me to collect seven jars of tree sap when there's only five of us?'"

"That is one of the many questions I have asked myself today, yes."

"Well come with me, and you'll find out." Jaune moaned and gulped in worry.

Now perched on a hilltop overlooking the other students, team CRDL - plus Jaune, squeezed between Cardin and Russel, peaked their heads over the crest and watched as everyone was retrieving their samples of sap. Ren, kneeling to collect it from a tree, passed a full jar to Nora, who "Mmmmed!" at the gift as Ren traded it for the other jar in her care. He turns back to the tree and starts filling it up while several licking sounds were heard. Ren turned to see a now embarrassed Nora smiling, face covered in red and an empty jar in her hands.

"Cardin, wh-what's going on?" Asked Jaune.

"Payback."

"Pyrrha...? And Drago?"

He watched her gather more sap from a tree, while Drago gathered sap with Ruby.

"Wh-what are you-?"

Cardin pounded his fist on the ground.

"That's the girl. Red-haired know-it-all, thinks she's so smart. And that black haired freak of nature who thinks he's all tough. Alright, boys..."

He pulled out a buzzing cardboard box with a large "W" written on its sides.

"Last night, old Jaune here managed to round up an entire box of Rapier Wasps, and now, we're gonna put him to work."

Russel grabbed Jaune by the shoulder, who barely laughed in nervousness.

"Now, according to one of the essays you wrote for me last week, these nasty things loooove sweets."

Pyrrha could be seen finishing her sap collection while Drago was having fun with a laughing Ruby helping her.

"I'm thinking it's time we teach them a thing or two."

The members of CRDL got up. Cardin offered his hand to Jaune, only to painfully yank him up on his feet and shoved the two jars into his grasp.

"And you're gonna do it."

"Do what?"

"Hit them with the sap!"

He then leaned in close to Jaune's face.

"Either that, or I'll have a chat with Goodwitch, and you'll be on the first airship out of Beacon."

Jaune looked down at the jars of sap in his hands and then up at the four grinning teammates waiting to see what would happen. Jaune turned towards the group and aimed his throw at an oblivious and smiling Pyrrha and Drago, still being laughed and helping Ruby, trying to steel his nerves and shaking hand to do the deed. However, he ultimately decided, the blonde steeled himself for what he was about to do.

"No." said Jaune.

"What did you say?" Asked Cardin.

Jaune gripped both jars tightly, "I said... NO!"

He turned and threw the jars at Cardin, instantly recoiling his hands to himself as he looks at Cardin's breastplate covered in sap. The other team leader, however, just looked at himself and laughed darkly.

"Oh, you've done it now..."

Jaune humorously laughed to himself once more with his hands still raised in an attempt for defense as Dove and Sky grabbed Jaune's shoulders and pull him.

* * *

Drago's head jerked up. Something was...wrong, he could feel it.

 _Where's Jaune?_

"What's wrong?" asked Ruby.

He stared off into the distance until he closed his eyes and changed back to his Rinnegan and Sharingan and saw what was going on. Jaune got pushed to the ground of the forest. He groaned as he looked up and saw a sap-covered Cardin looming over him. The bigger warrior picked Jaune up by his front and grinned while punching him in the face back to the ground.

"You know that wasn't very smart, Jauney boy."

He picked up the bruised Jaune again while the rest of team CRDL watched and laughed.

"I'm gonna make sure they send you back to mommy in teeny tiny pieces."

Jaune's head was hanging back.

"I don't care what you do to me..."

He looked at Cardin with fury, "... but you are not messing with my team, my friends!"

Cardin looked momentarily shocked.

"What? You think talk like that makes you tough? You think you're a big strong man now?"

Jaune smiled in defiance. An enraged Cardin roared and raised his fist again, but just as the hit connected, a bright light shined from Jaune, and when the white fades, Cardin was crying out in pain as he held his hand. Jaune, now back on the ground but completely healed, looked confused at his hands as they faintly glowed white. While he stared, though, Sky kicked Jaune in the back and got him on his stomach, but he looked up and glared at the approaching Cardin.

"Let's see how much of a man you really are..."

Just as he said this, a low growl was heard, and a surprised Team CRDL turned around and saw a large paw crash onto the scene, belonging to a huge Ursa with dozens of jagged spikes sticking out from its wide back. It leaped forward and stood over the terrified students, lifting its head in the air to smell the sap on Cardin's breastplate. It landed back on its forelegs and roared at Cardin while his teammates heroically fled.

"That's a big Ursa!" Said Russell as he ran.

Cardin was rooted to the spot when the Grimm swung its claws and knocked him sideways, revealing Jaune cowering behind him. The Ursa continued to sniff, uninterested in Jaune and following its nose to Cardin. He watched as the Grimm towered over Cardin, who got his wit and pulled out his mace weapon only for the monster to swipe it away to Jaune's feet. Jaune looked conflicted. He didn't know what to do. He was wondering whether to fight or run away.

 _'I guess this is the only way!'_ thought Jaune.

Meanwhile, the roar of the giant Ursa was heard by the members of Teams RWBY and JNPR, and Drago, still collecting sap on the other side of the forest. Ruby got up concerned as she asked "Did you guys hear that?"

Suddenly, the members of Team CRDL were seen running the other way from the roar through the other students.

"Ursa! Ursa!" said Russell as he ran into Yang.

"What?!" She said, completely unfazed by his collision while also picking him up by the front of his shirt.

"Where?"

"Back there! It's got Cardin!"

Pyrrha and Drago dropped their jars as they both said, "Jaune!"

Drago instantly teleported to where Jaune was leaving the group.

Yang dropped Russel, and nodded with Blake before leaving to find the professor. Pyrrha turned to Ren and Nora as she and Ruby activated their weapons.

"You two, go with them! There could be more!"

Drago unsheathed his sword and grasped the trigger mechanism.

"Ruby, Pyrrha and Weiss! Stick with me! If Jaune's out there along with Cardin, we need to help Jaune."

Cardin was attempting to run from the following Ursa, but it leaped over its prey and clawed him away. He tries to get up and crawl away.

"Crap! Crap, crap!"

Drago, Pyrrha, Ruby, and Weiss came in to the scene.

They watched as the Ursa leaned over the helpless victim, raised its paw and swiped down only to be blocked by Jaune's shield. He struggled to defend a stunned Cardin from its attempts to lean on him. Weiss and Ruby prepared to go help until Pyrrha said "Wait!"

Jaune took the shield out from under the Ursa's paw and slashed at its stomach, causing it to lash out and try to crush him. He rolled out of the way and jumped over its swipe at his feet, but was unprepared for when it launched a claw at him in midair. He landed far away, yet was immediately back on his feet and passing Cardin as he charged again. The Ursa knocked Jaune behind it when he tried for a leaping attack. Jaune looked at the scroll in his shield to find out that his Aura level was in the red. He grew angry again and started to run at the Ursa as it also began to dash towards him. As they are just about to clash in slow-motion, Pyrrha and Drago saw that Jaune had left himself completely open to the Ursa's attack. Pyrrha had lifted her hand out to him as dark red energy glowed around her hand. Just as the Ursa was about to hit Jaune, the glow surrounding Pyrrha's hand, was now surrounding Jaune's shield and made it lift up to block the swipe. Jaune used the surprise defensive move to lean on the ground, push his shield back up, and swing his blade right through the Ursa's neck. The head fell to the ground as the body slammed onto the ground. Ruby, Drago and Weiss were surprised as Pyrrha's hand stopped glowing and she smiled.

"Uhhh... What?" Asked Ruby.

"How did you...?"

"Well, Ruby with her speed and Drago with his teleportation and abilities and you have your glyphs. My semblance is polarity."

"Whoa, you can control poles..." Said Ruby.

"No, you dunce! It means she has control over magnetism!" Said Weiss.

Ruby still impressed whispered to Drago, "Magnets are cool, too..." in which he nodded in agreement.

Weiss noticed Pyrrha starting to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Yeah! We gotta tell them what happened!"

"We could..." She said.

"Or we could just keep this our own secret?" Said Drago winking.

She walked away again as Ruby, Drago and Weiss smiled to each other in understanding, as a bruised Jaune sheathed his weapon before going over to Cardin. Cardin, still covered in sap, looked up at Jaune as his savior offered a hand. Cardin smiled as he took it and was lifted back up on his feet.

"Holy crap, Jaune!" He said.

But Jaune wasn't smiling.

Threateningly, he told Cardin, "Don't ever mess with my team, my friends, ever again." as he stared Cardin dead in the eye.

"Got it?"

Cardin looked intimidated to say at most, possibly even apologetic. With his order spoken, Jaune turned and walked away from a frozen Cardin.

* * *

Later that night, on top of the dorm building, a uniformed Jaune stood on the edge and looked into the distance at the green lights of Beacon.

"No Cardin tonight?" Asked Pyrrha as she walked to his side.

"I thought you two were best buds?"

"Pyrrha... I'm sorry. I was a jerk! You were only trying to be nice, and... I had all this stupid macho stuff in my head-"

"Jaune! It's okay!" they smiled at one another.

"Your team really misses their leader, you know."

She then got up and began to walk to the exit.

"You should come down! Ren made pancakes! No syrup, though - you can thank Nora for that! Plus we need to do that thing Ruby and the others discussed earlier."

"Thing? What-? Oh yeah! That!"

Jaune smiled but held out his hand and called out to her.

"Wait!" Pyrrha turned around, and Jaune looked sheepish.

"I know I don't deserve it after all that happened, but... would you still be willing to help me... to help me become a better fighter? And Drago too if he could?"

Pyrrha turned around so a worried Jaune won't see her satisfied smile. She went up to Jaune and suddenly pushed her leader to the ground.

"Hey!"

Pyrrha stood over him with her arms on her hips and with an evaluating tone said, "Your stance is all wrong. You need to be wider and lower to the ground."

She offered him her hand, which he graciously accepted and they continue to hold on to and grin at each other.

"Let's try that again."

As Pyrrha continued to push Jaune down, Drago was still at the rooftop with his eyes closed and a smile on his face as he know knew things were going back in order.

* * *

It was night time and Drago was out in Forever Fall training. He deiced that Grimm were better targets than slicing up trees. He was currently facing a pack of Beowolves which he instantly annihilated with his Susanoo, his aura turning into a gigantic, humanoid being with swords at its disposal that it can use against larger targets or to easily destroy nearby structures. More commonly, it employs a bow that can fire arrows at rapid speeds and that can, when needed, double as a shield. Though most of these arrows are made of the same aura as the armor itself, Drago can also fashion arrows made from black flames. Its appearance also changed with the armor's mouth changed to a beak-like shape and generally becoming ghastly-looking. Drago soon made a sword out of the black flames for the Susanoo to use as it swung and killed the entire pack. A distance away, Yang was watching Drago from a distance. She had to admit that she was quite infatuated with his good looks, not mention his physique which has not yet to be seen by anyone.

 _Focus Yang! Focus! I'm here to distract him remember? Okay. I'm just gonna watch him a little bit longer. After he finishes, I have to distract him a while longer until I get Ruby's message._

She soon heard a loud roar as a Ursa similar to the one Jaune killed, emerge from the forest in front of Drago. He stood his ground without flinching as the Grimm ran up to him and roared, swiping its claws while circling him. Once the Grimm decided strike, Drago simply threw his sword through the Ursa and used his semblance to teleport switching places with Ronin Dragoon now stuck on the ground while Drago was in the air and lit his right hand with chidori infused with amaterasu and stabbed through the Grimm and brought Ronin Dragoon to his side and the Ursa soon exploded with lightning and fire. Yang heard another roar as a Death Stalker emerged from the forest, dashing at Drago and ready to strike. It raised its right pincer and went for Drago as he simply side stepped away and soon appeared 10 feet away from the Death Stalker with Ronin Dragoon still in his hand and soon sheathed in its scabbard with black flames erupting consuming the Grimm's body.

Little did he take note that Yang was completely jaw dropped.

 _'Awwww! Shows over?!'_ thought a disappointed Yang.

He started walking towards her direction.

 _He's coming this way! And no message from Ruby yet!_

Yang stepped out from behind the trees to face a surprised Drago.

"Hey! How's it going?!" Asked Yang.

"Good I guess...did you...follow me all the way out here?"

"Me? No! Why would I-?" She said nervously laughing.

"I just thought to hang out with the best leader ever! Ya know?"

 ** _She's obviously plotting something..._**

 _That's for sure..._

 _Damn! He knows I'm up to something!_

A small beep rung in Yang's pocket.

 _Ruby's message?!_

She took out her scroll and looked.

 _Yes!_

"So you just wanted to hang out with me?" Asked Drago.

"Totally!" She then grabbed his arm and said, "Let's go!"

"Wait!" She started to run back to Beacon, dragging Drago behind her.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren waited outside the door to team RWBY's room. They were eager to show Drago the surprise. It was like a token of appreciation and thanks, since the two teams would be working together.

"This is going to be so cool!" Squealed Ruby.

"I have to admit, it should be exciting from now on." Said Pyrrha.

Blake raised her hand in order to silence everyone. Ruby quickly entered the room and switched off the lights as they all filed into the room. Yang and Drago turned the corner back towards the room.

"So what's this all about?" Asked Drago.

"You'll see." Said the blonde with a huge grin.

 _ **Whatever it is, it can't be any good...**_

"Alright! Here we are!"

"What?"

"Come on! Open the door!" Said Yang with a smile.

 _'Man, this is gonna be so cool!'_ she thought.

Drago slowly had his hand go towards the door handle. He then began to turn the knob and open the door. The room was dark, pitch black. He took a few steps inside and tried to scan the room. With that, he sighed as he found the light switch and turned the lights on.

"Surprise!" Said everyone inside the room.

Drago was surprised to see all of them in the room.

"W-what?" He asked.

"Notice anything different?" Asked Ruby.

Drago took a look around.

 _What? When did they-?_

The room was entirely different. The space was immensely larger than both of the teams rooms. There were nine beds in the room, nine desks to work on homework, a large television, a DVD player, some sort of gaming console, and nine different closets. This was a room for all of them.

"But why?" Asked Drago.

"It's like Yang said, you're the best team leader anyone could have." Said Blake.

Drago didn't know what to say. He was in shock, but he was also in so much joy. He's known these people for only a small amount of time, and they went and did this? In his mind, he remembered something from his childhood. A younger version of Drago and Ruby smiling and laughing together. He wanted to cry in joy for he felt happiness again in a very long time, but he couldn't for some reason. He just smiled and laughed along with his two teams.

"How did you guys even get permission for this?" Asked Drago.

"Well..."

* * *

 _Earlier..._

* * *

After the field trip, Cardin and his team were reprimanded for attempting a horrible prank on Pyrrha and Drago. When they all got back to the dorms, they went their separate ways for a while. Drago had gone training during lunch, while the two teams sat together and ate. They were discussing different topics, for instance, Jaune's heroics in the Forever Fall Forest. But their main topic of discussion was on how to congratulate Drago officially for being their leader.

"We need to think of something guys." Said Ruby.

"I agree. He has been with us for a while now." Said Ren.

"And he's super cool to everyone!" Said Nora.

"Totally! I mean, Drago's like the greatest guy to be around." Said Jaune.

"He does have skills and intelligence." Said Weiss.

"Drago is one to spend time with his teammates, whether it be to comfort them, train, or simply have a good time." Said Blake.

"Right! And that's why need to do something he'll never forget!" Said Ruby.

They all thought about a plan, something big enough. And that's when the big question was introduced.

"Why don't both teams join rooms together along with Drago. I mean, he's by himself in his room." Said Yang.

"Then its settled! We are gonna join rooms and then plan some more stuff!" Said Ruby.

"Shouldn't we get permission from professor Ozpin first?" Asked Pyrrha.

"I mean, we simply cannot just move rooms and knock the wall down between two rooms." She added.

"And why would you want to do that?" Asked Ozpin.

Nobody noticed he had been standing behind them all listening to the conversation about his nephew.

"Well?" He asked as he took a sip from his coffee mug.

"Well, you see professor, we want to do something special." Said Ruby.

"Yeah! And we think that this will bring us all closer together as teammates and strengthen our bonds!" Said Jaune.

"We'd really like to show Drago our thanks for being an excellent leader." Said Pyrrha.

"And you all believe this is something he'd like?" Asked Ozpin.

"It's like all of us have said so far professor, he's a great guy." Said Yang.

"And he always looks out for his team and others." Said Blake.

Ozpin gave them all a glance.

"And you can all afford this?" He asked.

"I can help provide the necessary requirements and funds to remodel the rooms and make the two rooms one." Said Weiss.

He glanced at them all once more and with a sly grin.

"Very well then. You have my permission."

He turned to take his leave and heard the excited noises of the two teams.

"Quick everyone! Spilt up and get some party decorations and food!" Ruby announced as they all prepared for Drago's celebration party.

They split into two groups, Yang, Blake, Ren and Nora going downtown Vale to get party supplies, as well as food and a cake for Drago. Meanwhile Weiss, Ruby, Jaune and Pyrrha stayed behind and did the remodeling of the rooms. Weiss had called a few people, and had them assist in the reconstruction of the room. Within two hours, the room was done.

"Excellent! Now we now only need the others to return!" Said Weiss as she marveled at the work done to the room.

Everyone was wowed by the heiress' work.

"This is amazing Weiss!" Said Ruby.

"If anything, we should be living in better quarters, you can thank me later." Said the heiress to Ruby.

"I wonder where everyone else is." Said Jaune as he finished moving the last couple of desks.

"They should be back soon." Replied Pyrrha.

As quick as she is, Yang bursted the ought he door with tons of bags, while Blake, Nora and Ren entered after her.

"Did you get everything?" Asked Weiss.

"Of course princess." Replied Yang.

"Great! Now we need you to go distract him." Said Weiss.

"Me? Why?"

"Random selection I suppose."

 _'More like you selected me.'_ she thought.

Yang went out the door and into Forever Fall. After some time, the teams finished decorating the room to perfection. The table was set, the candles lit on the sweet, chocolate pastry, and the nice, red lettering all to perfection. After laying out some more snacks and drinks, everything was in place. They all gathered outside and waited for Blake to give the signal.

* * *

"Wow...so guys did this all for me?"

"Yep!" Said Ruby.

And with that, everyone started to enjoy themselves. The cake, the drinks, the movies, the games. It was great. Drago was finally able to enjoy something great. And that was his one wish. To have happy and memorable times with everyone. Drago went outside for some air after the dancing which was awesome. Around midnight, he slouched over the railing outside, out of view from everyone else.

 _It's been so long that I've felt happiness like this before, I never want these times to end..._

 ** _Glad you're happy Drago..._**

"Hey there Drago." Said a voice.

"Hey Ruby."

"So...do you like what we did?"

"Its great! It's just..."

"Just what?"

Drago sighed happily. "It's been so long since I've had these kinds of things for me before. It's just, really nice."

He then stared off into the black night, not aware that Ruby was inching her hand closer to his until they both held hands.

"Come on. You don't want to miss your own party."

Ruby then leaned in towards Drago and kissed him on the cheek. His face was bright as Ruby's, but the two then laughed as they walked back inside, hand in hand.

* * *

 **Yay chapter's done! So now we wait for Blake's struggle as to whether or not she shall be honest to herself. As to all you guys who have been following, I've been getting some recent follows/favorites as well as views of 7,000 so goddamn! I feel proud of myself so I will do my best to update and sorry for my recent rewrites. Anyhow, see you all next time!**


	8. Chapter 7: The Stray

**I'm back! Nothing more to say except just enjoy the chapter which I was able to put up for all of you guys following cause I appreciate and love your guys support. Without further ado let's go!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: The Stray**

The streets of Vale were being decorated in time for the Vytal Festival. Red, yellow, and green streamers and balloons are proudly on display, and Team RWBY along with Drago were strolling through it all with an awed Weiss leading them all. A sign was being put up by the elderly shopkeeper of the From Dust Till Dawn store that read in bright red letters "WELCOME TO VALE!" for all the foreign newcomers from their kingdoms of Vytal. Weiss stopped and raised her arms in amazement.

"The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!" She said.

"I don't think anyone especially me have seen you smile this much, Weiss." Said Drago.

"It's kinda weirding me out..." Added Ruby. Weiss turned to Ruby and Drago.

"How could you two not smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances! Parades! A tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking!"

Yang sighed and crossed her arms while walking with everyone. "You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring." She said.

"Quiet, you!"

"Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?"

Ruby covered her nose, "Ugh, they smell like fish!"

"I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And, as a representative of Beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom!" Said Weiss.

Blake then smiled as she said "She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament."

"You can't prove that!"

Drago turned his head to the right, "What happened there?"

The team looked at a shattered window down the street and a door full of yellow caution tape of the Vale Police Force before walking over to the detective in front writing on his pad.

"What happened here?" Asked Drago.

"Robbery. Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle." The detective walked over to his partner.

"That's terrible." Sighed Yang.

"They left all the money again." Said the detective being approached by his partner. Ruby and Drago turned their head inwards a bit to listen to the rest of the conversation.

"Yeah, just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much Dust?" Said the detective as he examined the crime scene.

"I don't know, an army?"

"You thinking the White Fang?" The second detective removed his glasses,

"Yeah, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough."

"Hmm! The White Fang." Said Weiss, crossing her arms and pointing her nose in the air with her eyes closed "What an awful bunch of degenerates!"

"What's your problem?" Asked Blake.

"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane."

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths." Said Blake, now crossing her arms, "They're a collection of misguided Faunus."

"Misguided? They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet!"

 ** _Oh no..._**

 _This is gonna go South..._

"So then they're very misguided. Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale!"

"Blake's got a point. Besides, the police never caught Torchwick. Maybe it was him." Said Drago.

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum." Drago looked at Blake, who was starting to get angry.

"Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal."

"That's not necessarily true..." Said Yang.

"Hey, stop that Faunus!" Said a sailor from a nearby boat.

As the team overheard the cry for help, they rushed over to investigate as a Faunus with a golden monkey tail was seen running down the length of the boat and leaping on to the edge as the two sailors are about to apprehend him. The Faunus was tan-skinned, with short spiky light blonde hair and evergreen eyes. He wore two red wrist bracers and an open loose-collared white jacket. He also wore blue khakis tied up with a white belt with white bandages underneath, and had a chain hanging from his belt loop on the right side. He sported black sneakers with yellow stripes, and had a twisted golden necklace with a round pendant hanging from his neck. Since he was a Faunus, he had a long prehensile tail with the same color as his hair. He looking back at his pursuers with a grin.

"Thanks for the ride, guys! Haha!" he jumped off and hit the dock running.

"You no-good stowaway!" The Faunus was using his tail to hang on a lamppost while he peeled back a banana.

"Hey! A no-good stowaway would've been caught! I'm a great stowaway!" before he ate, one of the detectives down below threw a stone at him to get his attention.

"Hey! Get down from there this instant!" The Faunus dropped a banana peel on the detective's face, who growled in return. The monkey-like Faunus twirled up to crouch on the lamppost, laughed in amusement, and proceeded to leap off and run away from the detectives. He made it to the stairs and soon ran past team RWBY. Drago noticed he was looking in Blake's direction, as the Faunus winked at an astonished Blake and then continued to be chased by the was watching the Faunus get farther and farther away.

"Well, Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes..." Weiss held up a finger.

"Quick! We have to observe him!"

Weiss, Yang, and Ruby gave chase while Blake stood still lost in thought while she noticed Drago stayed and looked at her, before coming back to reality and following her friends. The team rounded the next corner, but then Weiss bumped into someone and tripped. She looked up only to see the Faunus jump on to a building and disappear from her view.

"No, he got away!" Said Weiss despairing.

"Uhh... Weiss?" Said Yang, as she pointed strangely at the girl underneath her teammate. Weiss finally saw that she fell on a smiling girl, which startled the heiress and made her get up quickly. The girl was still down on the ground, smiling widely,

"Sal-u-ta-tions!" She said.

"Um... hello." Said Ruby.

"Are you... okay?" Asked Yang.

"I'm wonderful! Thank you for asking." Replied the girl.

Yang looked at her teammates in bewilderment before Yang spoke up again and said, "Do you... wanna get up?"

The girl thought about it for a moment. "Yes!" she leapt back on her feet while everyone stepped back a little.

"My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Hi Penny. I'm Ruby."

"I'm Drago. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Weiss."

"Blake."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Said Yang. Blake then hit her side,

"Oh, I'm Yang."

"It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"You already said that." Said the heiress. Penny paused again.

"So I did!"

"Well, sorry for running into you!" Said Weiss, as everyone turned around and started walking away. Ruby and Drago waved their arms goodbye.

"Take care, friend!" Said Ruby.

"See you soon, friend." Added Drago.

When they got far enough away from a startled Penny, Yang said "She was... weird..."

Weiss was looking to her right.

"Now, where did that Faunus riff-raff run off to?"

Penny was suddenly in front of a surprised Weiss.

"What did you call me?" She said. Weiss was looking back and forth in shock and Yang looked apologetic.

"Oh, I'm really sorry, I definitely didn't think you heard me!"

"No, not you." Said Penny as she walked through the group and leaned her head down to Ruby and Drago.

"You!"

"Us?" Drago asked.

"I-I don't know. I, what I, um, uh..." Ruby was struggling with words for a moment.

"You two called me 'friend'! Am I really your friend?"

 _ **Drago, you don't think?**_

 _No doubt about it. If she's really what I think she is then..._

"Uuuum..." Said Ruby. She and Drago looked over Penny's shoulder to their teammates, while their teammates motioned to deny her.

"Yes." Said Drago relaxed.

"Why not?" Said Ruby a bit nervous. Their teammates were horror struck for a moment, but Penny looked overjoyed and laughed.

"Sen-sational! We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!" She said to Ruby. Drago felt ignored while Dark Requiem wanted to throw up as he was hearing typical 'girls' stuff. Ruby groaned to Weiss, as she brushed herself off.

"Is this what it was like when you met me?" Asked Ruby.

"No...she seems far more coordinated." Replied Weiss.

"So...what are you doing in Vale?" Asked Yang.

"I'm here to fight in the tournament."

"Wait, you're fighting in the tournament?" Asked Weiss.

Penny, saluting, said, "I'm combat ready!"

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part." Said the heiress.

"Says the girl wearing a dress?" Replied Blake.

"It's a combat skirt!" Said Weiss.

Ruby the skirt sister, now sped over to Weiss' side saying, "Yeah!" Weiss then held out her hand and Ruby low-fived it.

Weiss with realization hitting her, asked "Wait a minute. If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed rapscallion?"

"The who...?" Asked Penny. Weiss held up a poor drawing of the criminal-in-question.

"The filthy Faunus from the boat!"

 ** _That has to be the shittiest drawing I have ever seen compared to yours..._**

 _Not really surprised due to the fact that you've been with me for a very long time buddy, but I am gonna have to agree with you cause that's the second worst drawing I've ever seen..._

"Why do you keep saying that?!" Asked an angry Blake. Weiss turned her attention from Penny to Blake.

"Huh?" Blake walked over to Weiss, angrily saying,

"Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Said Weiss as she released Penny and motioned to objects around her.

"Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can? Or this lamppost as a lamppost?"

"Stop it!" Said Blake.

"Stop what? He clearly broke the law. Give him time, he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang!"

"You ignorant little brat!" Said Blake. Weiss looked to be offended, but when Blake walked away, she followed "How dare you talk to me like that! I am your teammate!"

"You are a judgmental little girl."

 ** _"God Damnit!"_** Both Drago and Dark Requiem said in unison in his head.

"What in the world makes you say that?"

"The mere fact that you would sort that Faunus boy with a terrorist group solely based on his species makes you just as much of a scoundrel as you believe him to be!"

Yang slid up to Ruby and Drago, looking uncomfortable. "Um, I think we should probably go..." She said to the two.

Penny, popping up behind Ruby and Drago, smiling asked "Where are we going?"

"So you admit it! The White Fang is just a radical group of terrorists!"

"That's not what I meant, and you know it!"

"That's it I'm leaving." Drago said in an annoyed tone teleporting away from Team RWBY and Penny.

Weiss and Blake ignored him and continued their heated argument back at their dorm room. Team JNPR wasn't in during the time as well as Drago.

"I don't understand why this is causing such a problem!" Said a frustrated Weiss.

"That is the problem!" Replied Blake.

Weiss getting up from her bed said "You realize you are defending an organization that hates humanity, don't you? The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!"

Blake got on her feet as well, "There's no such thing as pure evil! Why do you think they hate humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin, people like you, that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!"

"People like me?"

"You're discriminatory!"

"I'm a victim!" they stared each other down in silence, as Ruby and Yang listened. Weiss leaned in close to Blake, leering as she spoke quietly.

"You want to know why I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus?" She leaned against the window.

"It's because they've been in war with my family for years. War, as in actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear; board members executed. An entire train car full of Dust, stolen. And every day, my father would come home furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood."

Ruby went to Weiss, "Weiss, I-"

"No!" She turned away from Ruby and walked back over to Blake.

"You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!"

"Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" Shouted Blake. Silence reigned over the room. A surprised Weiss backed away slowly, and Blake realized her mistake as she looked around at her teammates.

"I... I..." she dashed out the door, not looking back.

"Blake, wait! Come back!" Said Ruby. She ran over to the door and called to her down the hallway as Yang sat herself down and Weiss looked down to the floor.

* * *

Drago was outside with his hood on simply waiting in his usual position wit his eyes closed, his arms crossed and leg off the ground leaning on the statue of an armored man with a sword and a hooded woman wielding an axe on an outcropping.

 _ **What do you plan on doing now?**_

 _To be honest Dark Requiem, I don't know..._

Their conversation was soon short lived as they heard footsteps approaching, giving them a sign that someone was running. Drago knew what would've happened after he left Team RWBY, and this was something that had to be done.

 _Time to make my move..._

Drago soon stepped out of the statue startling Blake.

"How-How long have you been there?" Blake asked.

"Long enough to know that this was going to happen." Drago said as he gave her a sincere look of concern. With no hesitation, he pulled the string to release the bow from her hair revealing her black, cat-like Faunus ears that twitched a bit.

"It's okay, let it all out Blake. I'm here for you." Drago said as he tried to comfort Blake only to receive a tight hug from Blake as she buried her head in his chest letting her tears out as he stroked her hair down to her back attempting to calm her down a bit only to receive more tears from her.

"What do I do now?"

"Like Jaune, that's for you to decide."

Blake looked up only to see Drago let go of her and walk away.

"I wish you luck Blake." Drago said as he opened a dark blue oval shaped spiral portal and jumped in and disappeared.

"I knew you would look better without the bow." She turned around and looked up.

* * *

It was now morning at Beacon. Ruby woke up from her sleep and yawned in the process. She looked over at Blake's empty bunk, and groaned sadly. She then looked to Drago's bed and noticed he was gone as well. _Where did he go?_

Drago was walking down Vale, with his hood up looking for a certain someone they ran into yesterday.

He kept while Ruby, Weiss and Yang were searching for Blake.

"Did you find her?" Asked Ruby. "

Not yet."

"She's been gone all weekend..."

"Blake's a big girl, I'm sure she can handle herself!"

"Weiss, come on, she's one of our teammates." Said Yang.

"Is she? We all heard what she said!"

"Weiss..."

"Maybe she is, maybe she isn't. Either way, she's missing, and we need to find her!"

"A member of the White Fang! Right underneath our noses!"

"Does it really matter Weiss?!

"I just hope she's okay..." Said Ruby.

* * *

Elsewhere, Blake was sipping a cup of tea and sighing. She looked up at the monkey tailed Faunus, sitting across from her, who held his drink with his tail as his hands propped his head up. He took a sip when Blake put her cup down.

"So, you want to know more about me..." Said Blake.


	9. Chapter 8: White and Black

**I'm back again with another chapter everyone. Also now I can finally replace Dark rebellion with it's new ranked up form now known as "Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon". It was amazing as well as the new episode of Arc V was a little sad with the flashbacks. Also decided to let you all know that I updated the cover to place a better image of Dark Requiem, there's another dragon which you've all noticed but that will be explained later on. Also, for those that don't like fluffs or stuff like that, be prepared cause after this chapter I will be posting some other chapters before the official date and the Vytal Tournament. And for all those haters out there for this story, I honestly don't care what you guys think cuz I have followers who support this story that want me to continue so I don't care what you haters have to say. But special shout outs to: BlaZiNg-BrOnY-and-Pokémon, Keeper Of The One Winged Angel, and KunaiNinamory-San for giving me the support to continue this story and I thought about something which was done by** **Hareta Kuso who is the author for _The Amnesiac Hunter_ which is an opening because RWBY is considered an anime, so yeah enjoy the chapter and opening, I will change openings like how other animes do and so I'll put where the opening is from and I'll be putting in the English lyrics with the regular for translations, although I prefer to listen to the Japanese audio but you know, just so you know what the lyrics are. So that would be all so enjoy...**

* * *

 _ **(Blood Circulator by Asian Kung-Fu Generation, Naruto Shippuden Opening 19)**_

 _ **Music Starts**_

 _ **[Aimaina hyōden koshiraete hitatteru no]  
**_ **[You allowed yourself to be consumed]**

(Drago wanders aimlessly in a plain)

 _ **[Seze saisai nani o mada motteru no]  
**_ **[After all these years what have you gained?]**

(Continues walking with a blank expression with his eyes now dull)

 _ **[Itsunomanika hitori ni natta]**_  
 **[Before you knew it you were all alone]**

(Drago collapses into the ground with half his face slowly sinking into the black ground)

 _ **[Tameiki hitotsu haite nageite]  
**_ **[You let out a painful sigh]**

(Grimm spawn in the distance)

 _ **[Jōnetsu ya shita anogoro o]**_ **  
[You were once burning with passionate]**

(The Grimm advance towards Drago)

 ** _[Shinketsu sosoide torimodosu nda]  
_ [You heart will soon pour into your soul]**

(Ruby uses her speed semblance)

 _ **[En de tsunagareba kono hibi**_ **mo]** **  
[Compa** **red** _ **to the challenges of today]**_

(Ruby slices Grimm with Crescent Rose)

 _ **[Suteru hodo koware tenaidarou**_ ** _]_  
[It's not worth throwing it all away]**

(Rest of Team RWBY and Team JNPR appear while Drago's eye slightly widens)

 ** _[Ayumi o tomenaide_ _]_  
[Do not stop to walk]**

(Team RWBY and Team JNPR take on the Grimm army)

 ** _[Kibō o sutenaide_ _]_  
[Do not give up hope]**

(Team JNPR turn their heads to call out Drago still sinking)

 ** _[Dōka furimuite]_  
[Please turn back]**

(Team WBY turn their heads to call out Drago still sinking)

 ** _[Dō ka kimiyo_ _]_  
[Will you?]**

(Ruby calls out Drago with tears in her eyes and Drago's right eye turns to Mangekyou)

 ** _[Jin Jin kokorogaitamunara_ _]_  
[If your heart is tingling with pain]**

(Drago's aura explodes creating a crater with Dark Requiem made of aura standing behind)

 ** _[Kan'nen no ori o uchiyaburu nda_ _]_  
[Break free your idea from it's cage]**

(Drago slowly gets up)

 ** _[En'en tsukihi wa megurukedo_ _]_  
[The endless waiting is over at last]**

(Dark Requiem's tail appears and Drago slowly reaches for Ronin Dragoon's hilt)

 ** _[Suteru ni wa yami ga asaidarou_ _]_  
[Only shallow darkness is left behind]**

(Dark Requiem's claws open and Drago slowly gets up with his pendant swinging & glowing)

 ** _[Jōnetsu moyashita anogoro o_ _]_  
[You allowed yourself to be consumed]**

(Dark Requiem's wings glow with the stained glass spectrum colored patterns and Drago gets up with his eyes closed)

 ** _[Shinketsu sosoide torimodosu nda_ _]_  
[After all these years what have you gained?]**

(Dark Requiem's head slowly rise with his mouth open rising up to the chin blade and Drago opens his eyes revealing his Rinnegan & Mangekyou)

 ** _[Ai o wakeaeba kono hibi mo_ _]_  
[The days that you used to love]**

(Drago stands with Dark Requiem standing behind him with both Team RWBY & Team JNPR)

 ** _[Mōichido kimi o terasudarou]  
_** **[Will once again** **shin** **e** **on you]**

(Drago pulls out Ronin Dragoon and lights his left hand with onyx chidori and rushes towards the crowd of Grimm with Dark Requiem)

 _ **Music Ends**_

* * *

 **Chapter 8: White and Black**

Sun Wukong, the monkey tailed Faunus, and Blake were drinking tea.

"Finally, she speaks! Nearly two days and you gave me nothing but small talk and weird looks!"

Blake gave Sun a firm look. "Yeah, like that."

Blake rolled her eyes before closing them and looking at him sadly.

"Sun...Are you familiar with the White Fang?"

"Of course! I don't think there's a Faunus on the planet who hasn't heard of them. Stupid, holier-than-thou creeps that use force to get whatever they want. Bunch of freaks, if you ask me!"

Blake sipped her drink while listening until she spoke up for the big reveal, "I was once a member of the White Fang."

Sun promptly went cross-eyed and choked on his drink, making him put it down and wipe his mouth as he holds up a hand to process the information,

"Wait a minute, you were a member of the White Fang?!"

"That's right. I was a member for most of my life, actually. You could almost say I was born into it..."

* * *

A simple silhouetted flashback of fallen weapons plunged into the ground could be seen. Swords, guns, any number of combinations of weapons could be seen.

"Back then, things were different. In the ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between humans and the Faunus."

There were outlines of two trios - animal-eared and tailed Faunus on one side, regular humans on the other - shaking hands and making peace after their struggle. This did not last long, as seen by a white Faunus cowering in fear of the gray-and-black aggressors harassing the hybrid. Later, more Faunus are pushing the crowd away from their bullied brethren.

"Of course, despite being promised equality, the Faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings. And so, the White Fang rose up as the voice of our people. And I was there."

Silhouettes of Faunus protestors were revealed, and emerging from the shadows was a young girl with dark hair and cat ears.

"I was at the front of every rally. I took part in every boycott. I actually thought we were making a difference. But I was just a youthful optimist."

Cutting from the child version of Blake, the blue flag of a white wolf with sad eyes and a circle behind its head is lowered, while being raised in its stead was a red monster with three bloody scratches and teeth bared at the world.

"Then, five years ago, our leader stepped down, and a new one took his place. A new leader, with a new way of thinking."

Faunus were replacing their picket signs with axes and blades, windows were being broken and thieves were leaping on trains to steal cargo.

"Suddenly, our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks. We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us, hijacking cargo from companies that used Faunus labor. And the worst part was, it was working. We were being treated like equals. But not out of respect... out of fear."

Blake put down her teacup in front of a stunned Sun.

"So, I left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence, and instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress. So here I am: a criminal hiding in plain view, all with the help of a little black bow." she wiggled her cat ears beneath the fashionable bow she wore to demonstrate.

"So... have you told your friends any of this?"

Blake merely looked down in shame and said nothing.

* * *

"Blaaaake!" Shouted Ruby.

"Where are you Blake?!" Shouted Yang.

Ruby, Yang, and Weiss were walking through town and calling in vain for their missing teammate.

"Blaaaaaaaake! Where aaaare yoooouuuu!?"

"Blake!" Ruby turned to Weiss.

"Weiiiiss, you're not helping!"

"Oh! You know what might be able to help? The police!" The heiress replied.

"Ugh, Weiss..."

"It was just an idea!"

"Yeah, a bad one." Said Ruby.

"Weiss, I think we should hear her side of the story before we jump to any conclusions." Suggested Yang.

"I think that when we hear it, you'll all realize I was right!" Said Weiss. Little did she know, Penny was following behind Weiss.

"And I think Weiss' hair looks wonderful today!" Ruby turned around suddenly with Weiss and Yang in surprise.

"Aaaah! Penny!" Said Ruby.

"Where did you come from!?" Asked Ruby, while Penny cheerfully ignored the question.

"Hey guys! What are you up to?"

"Uhh..."

"We're looking for our friends Blake and Drago." Said Yang.

"Ooooh, you mean the Faunus girl!" She said with Ruby, Weiss, and Yang stared at Penny.

"Wait, how do you know that?"

"Uhh, the cat ears?" She replied pointing to her head.

"What cat ears? She wears a... boooohhh..." Said Yang, now realizing why Blake always wore her bow. The realization left them all in silence, except for Drago who knew before all of them. A tumbleweed blew through in the wind.

"She does like tuna a lot..." Ruby said.

"So, where is she?" Asked Penny.

"We don't know. She's been missing since Friday."

Penny gasped, saying "That's terrible!"

She then approached an a uncomfortable Ruby.

"Well, don't you worry Ruby, my friend! I won't rest until we find your teammate and our friend Drago!"

Ruby was doing her best to continue smiling.

"Uh, that's really nice of you, Penny! But we're okay! Really! Right, guys?" Asked Ruby.

Ruby looked over Penny to direct their question at Yang and Weiss, who suddenly were gone. A tumbleweed blew past them again in the quiet.

"It sure is windy today!" Said Penny.

"By the way Penny? Have you seen Drago by any chance?" Ruby asked with a concern expression.

"Ummm..."

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

* * *

Penny was walking normally until she soon walked in front of Drago wit his hood still up covering his left eye in an alley.

"Oh hello Drago my friend!" Penny greeted.

"Hi Penny, I was looking for you." Replied Drago.

"What for?" Penny asked in a questionable manner.

"Don't play dumb with me Penny. I know that you're not human."

That made Penny's eyes widen with her as she slowly stepped back.

"Wh-What do you mean Drago?" Penny asked in a frightened manner.

"I know that your a machine." He answered blankly.

That made her shake in fear as she tried to run until Drago grabbed hold of her arm.

"Penny, there's nothing to be afraid of."

"How can you say that? Don't you care what I am?" Penny asked.

"No."

That word made her look at him as if he was insane with her eyes widen even more.

"What?"

"It's true that you are a robot, but you're still my friend Penny and that doesn't change anything."

Hearing that sentence made Penny hug Drago with intense amount of joy that almost felt like Yang's bear hug.

"Oh Drago! You're the best friend anyone can have!" Penny said lifting him up in ease before putting him back down and looking sad again towards the ground.

"What's wrong Penny?" Drago looked with his head slightly tilted to the side.

"What if Ruby doesn't feel the same about me? What if-..."

"She's not going to think any different of you Penny." Drago said causing Penny to look at him with disbelief as to what he was saying.

"Because I know what Ruby would say." Drago said as he tapped his finger to Penny's chest.

"You're not like any other machine. You have a heart, and a soul that I can feel." Said Drago who gave her a reassuring smile.

"But how do you know?" Asked Penny.

"Because I believe with this." Drago said as he placed his hand on Penny chest where her heart would be located.

"Not with this." Drago said as he now placed his hand on Penny's head.

Penny didn't know what this feeling was, but she felt safe and happy at the same time knowing that there was someone who was able to accept and understand who she was.

"No matter what you may think Penny, know this: The soul of a hunter remains the same, and that applies to everyone, including you my friend."

"Thank you, Drago my friend. Will you be able to keep this a secret between us?" Penny asked.

"You're welcome Penny, and don't worry. Until you feel like your ready to tell Ruby, you're secret is safe with me friend."

She soon smiled until Drago soon turned around to leave.

"Oh, and Penny, please be sure not tell to tell my friends where I am or that you have seen me okay?"

"Okay Drago, my friend."

Drago just turned his head back to see her have a smile on his face before walking away and teleported.

* * *

"No, I'm afraid I haven't seen him." Penny lied.

"Well, I just hope that he's okay." Ruby said still worried.

* * *

Sun and Blake were walking down an alley.

Sun, hands behind his head asked, "So, what's the plan now?"

"I still don't believe the White Fang is behind these robberies. They've never needed that much Dust before."

Sun, widening his eyes, said, "What if they did?"

He then lowered his arms and paced in front of Blake as he continued his theory.

"I mean... the only way to prove that they didn't do it, is to go to the place where they would most likely go to if they were to do it, and not find them there! Right?"

"The only thing is, I've no idea where that would be." She said.

"Well, while I was on the ship, I heard some guys talking about offloading a huge shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas."

"How huge?"

"Huge. Big Schnee Company freighter."

"You're sure?"

* * *

Yang was coming out of a shop with Weiss, waving to the person inside.

"Thanks anyways!" She then sighed.

"This is hopeless." Weiss only looked around nonchalantly.

"You really don't care if we find her, do you?" Asked Yang.

"Don't be stupid; of course I do. I'm just afraid of what she'll say when we find her."

She walked forward, calling over her shoulder, "The innocent never run, Yang!"

Yang looked down, pondering the heiress' comment.

* * *

"So, Blake is your friend?" Asked Penny.

Ruby sighed as the three made their way down the sidewalk.

"Yes, Penny."

"But you're mad at her?"

"Yes. Well, I'm not. Weiss is."

"Is she friends with Blake?"

"Judging by the way the conversation went, that's kind of up in the air right now."

Penny was trying to contemplate what Ruby said.

"But why?"

"Well, you see, Blake might not be who we thought she was..." Said Ruby.

Penny gasped as if she realized something.

"Is she a man?"

"No, Penny. She's..." Ruby thinking for words, then at Penny as he spoke.

"I don't know what the problem is. She didn't exactly talk to us before she decided to run off." She told her.

"I don't have a lot of friends, but if I did, I would want them to talk to me about things." Said Penny.

Ruby turned her gaze downwards sadly.

"Me too..." She said as they continued walking in silence.

* * *

Amidst the chirping of crickets and darkness of night, Blake laid flat on her stomach on a rooftop overlooking a shipment of Schnee Dust containers.

"Did I miss anything?" Blake looked up as Sun dropped down to her right.

"Not really. They've offloaded the crates from the boat. Now they're just sitting there."

"Cool." He then held out one of the green apples in his arms.

"I stole you some food!"

Blake gave Sun a questioning look.

"Do you always break the law without giving a second thought?" She asked.

Defensively countering, Sun said, "Hey, weren't you in a cult or something?" Blake delivered an angry glare at him.

"Okay, too soon!"

Just as he said this, the winds blew all around them, and both looked up to see a an airship, a Bullhead's searchlights flashing around for a landing spot, descending in the middle of the cargo containers and extending a ramp for a black hooded individual with a metallic fanged mask to come out of.

"Oh no..." Said Blake.

Her heart was racing. "Is that them?" Asked Sun.

Blake stared at the bloody wolf on the back of the man's outfit.

"Yes... It's them."

"All right, grab the tow cables!" Said one of the soldiers.

"You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?" Asked Sun.

Blake was staring sadly at the scene. "No. I think deep down I knew. I just didn't want to be right." she closed her eyes in despair, only to open them suddenly when she heard a new voice.

"Hey! What's the holdup!?" the soldiers look up at Roman Torchwick, the criminal on the news that Ruby fought with before coming to Beacon, gesturing widely and coming down the ramp.

"We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try to pick up the pace?"

"This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with a human. Especially not one like that." she stood up and unsheathed the katana of Gambol Shroud before walking off the edge of the roof.

Alarmed, Sun asked "Hey, what are you doing?!"

Blake fell to the ground in a crouch, then continued on to hide behind one of the containers, peeking around the corner to see Roman berate a White Fang member holding a coil of rope.

"No, you idiot! This isn't a leash!" as he's looking around, Blake suddenly appeared behind him with her blade at his throat.

"What the- Oh, for f-" , Roman rolled his eyes when he was cut off by Blake mid-swear.

"Nobody move!" She said. The White Fang soldiers readied their guns and unsheathed their swords in response.

"Whoa! Take it easy there, little lady." Said Roman.

As the White Fang closed in on her, Blake used her free hand to go for her bow and removed it, causing the ribbon to fall away as her Faunus ears are shown to the world.

"Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum?" She asked.

The White Fang members lowered their weapons a little at this development, unsure of what to do, when Roman laughed.

"Oh, kid, didn't you get the memo?" He said.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Blake.

"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together!"

"Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation."

Suddenly, the air was filled with more turbines blowing the wind wildly around the holdup. Roman looking up smiling.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation..." Two more Bullheads were hovering above the heist, and as Blake watched in horror, Roman smiled and managed to fire his cane at Blake's feet, resulting in a large explosion.

* * *

Penny and Ruby turned around upon hearing the noise, seeing the smoke rise from the docking bay just a few buildings away.

"That can't be good." Said Penny.

"Oh, no..." Said Ruby. _Is it..?_

Blake, was dazed but relatively unhurt on the ground. She quickly rolled and ran out of the way of Roman's continued attacks, while flaming missiles destroyed cargo behind her as she retreated behind more containers.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty..." Taunted Roman. His taunt was interrupted when a banana peel landed on his head, causing him to look up and growl at the assailant. Sun leapt from the container above Roman and drops down on the criminal's face feet-first, rolled up and readied himself to fight.

"Leave her alone!" He said. The Bullheads opened up to let more White Fang members descend on the scene, standing by Roman as he got up and surrounded Sun.

"You're not the brightest banana in the bunch, are you, kid?" He said to Sun. With that said, the White Fang charged at the Faunus, but he managed to dodge the attacks and then take out some of the soldiers with his fists and kicks until he rolled out of the way, pulling out a collapsible red staff. He quickly used this to beat down on each opponent that neared him, knocking down each one in a single flaming blow when he twirled it. He even created a scorching shockwave to beat the last of them.

Blake peered around the corner of the container to watch Sun jump around and beat more White Fang soldiers, causing one to fly over Roman's head. The crime boss growled in annoyance and aimed his cane at Sun, firing a shot that he defends himself from just when Blake leapt into the action.

"He's mine!" She said. Blake went in close and became a blur of afterimages as she slashed both blades at Roman, who backed away and deflected each would-be blow with his cane at unbelievable speeds. Blake continued to dash, hop over, and slide around Roman to try and find a weak spot, but her enemy, while barely deflecting the attacks, landed a few hits on Blake until one final beating with his cane caused her to go down. Just as Roman dealt with her, Sun appeared right behind her and disconnected his staff in two spinning circles of flame-firing shotgun nunchucks that became twin arcs of offense again. Sun swung each gun at Roman while firing everything he had at him, but even with the rapid series of shots and flying bullets, Roman managed to defend himself against every bullet and hit until a millisecond-long pause allowed Blake to get a slash in and knock him back.

On his back, Roman noticed a container hanging by a crane right above the two warriors, and got up to fire his cane at its supports. Blake leapt behind it, but Sun barely missed it when he jumped forward, ending up right below the nozzle of Roman's cane. Just as he was about to fire, his and Sun's attention were drawn to a familiar voice.

"Hey!" Said Ruby.

"Well, hello, Red! Isn't it past your bedtime kid?" Penny approached Ruby.

"Ruby, are these people your friends?"

"Penny, get back!" while her attention was diverted, Roman snarled and fired his cane at Ruby launching her. Roman gave off an evil laugh at his attack while Penny turned her head toward the criminal and gave him a glare, walking forward while Ruby tried to get back up.

"Penny, wait! Stop!" she raised her hand in a futile attempt to stop her.

"Don't worry, Ruby. I'm combat ready!"

Her backpack mechanically opened up, and from its dark depths came a single sword that extended and multiplied into several blades hovering over Penny's back like a pair of wings. Leaping from the rooftop with the weapons acting as wings, she sent three of her swords to knock two White Fang soldiers down before even landing on the ground, where she proceeded to fling the swords at one enemy, impale another to a wall, creating a barrier of spinning steel against a running attack, leaping over a goon with her swords in tow, and finally making a wheel that she threw to knock multiple Faunus off their feet. Sun observed the spectacle in amazement, and took the time to retreat.

Three Bullheads came from the skies and opened fire on the battle, but Penny merely formed a shield and launched two of her swords into the wall behind her, which in turn pulled their wielder back with their strings. When her swords swirled around her again, she commanded them to open their points and build up a large glowing ball of green light. With a punching action, several bright lasers cracked the pavement when they fired at the transports and sliced each one in half, causing several of the White Fang members inside to fall and letting Ruby and Drago watch as Bullheads fell in pieces behind them. Stunned, they turned back to Penny as she aimed her swords at the remaining Bullheads holding the crate of Dust and pulled back on their wires, tugging the aircraft with them.

"Whoa... How is she doing that?" She asked.

Seeing the Bullhead's flight fall under Penny's control, Roman grimaced and turned to run towards the last transport. Penny, after her large green pupils dilated for a second, pulled with all her might on the strings, and the aircraft crashed into a stack of crates, causing a small scale explosion.

"These kids just keep getting weirder..." He tried to get away but looked up to see Drago ahead above him.

"Oh. It's you."

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Roman." Drago said.

"How long has it been Dragon Boy? I feel like we have a lot to talk about, but as you can see, I have some business to attend to."

"Long enough so that this time you won't get away." Drago said as his aura now formed into a silhouette form of Dark Requiem.

 **(Yugioh Arc V Sound Duel 3 - Yuto's Passionate Soul)**

Drago's aura soon started glow around him as a pillar of black flames erupted behind him and started saying a chant that soon took everyone's attention to him.

 **(0:23)**

 _From the depths of jet-black darkness!_

 _The treacherous fangs that sings the song of rebellion d_ _edicated to the restless souls!_

 _Echo for all eternity and descend now!_

 _Now appear! Demonic dragon with the fang of rebellion!_

 _Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon_!

 **(0:53)**

Dark Requiem soon appeared behind Drago letting out a loud roar.

"Not him again." Roman said.

"Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon, absorb all of your opponents aura to zero, and turn it into your own! REQUIEM SALVATION!" Dark Requiem's magenta colored orbs soon started glowing turning black with spectrum colored lights in the center and soon fired black electricity outlined indigo and targeted the White Fang members and wrapping them and draining their aura.

"This isn't good..." Roman said.

 **(2:22)**

"Battle! Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon, attack Roman and the White Fang!" Drago said as Dark Requiem soon flew high up to the sky and flapped his wings coming to a stop as his wings soon emitted with the spectrum colored glass stained patterns outlined in black aura and flames.

"This is the end! Requiescent Disaster Disobey!" Dark Requiem's chin blade soon glowed blue with black and purple lightning and flapped his wings diving towards the immobilized targets knocking them down. Using this as a distraction, Drago used his semblance and teleported in front of Roman with Ronin Dragoon's blade swinging towards him as Roman blocked it with his cane and fired a shot at Drago. Drago blocked the shot with his Susanoo in it's 1st stage with the light purple rib cage.

 **(End Theme)**

Ruby soon ran towards Drago along with Penny and Blake.

"Drago, are you ok?" Ruby asked.

"I'm fine." He said with a groan.

 _'These kids are definitely getting weirder, especially him...'_ Roman thought.

With his observation made, Roman went inside one of the remaining ships and used his cane to close the doors. The jet lifted off, flying away from the lost battle.

* * *

Later, a handful of police cars are at the docks, where Drago, Ruby, Blake, Sun, and Penny were sitting on boxes in silence. That was until Weiss and Yang appeared on the scene. Ruby and Drago quickly got up, with Ruby speaking quickly to explain the situation.

"Look Weiss, it's not what you think, she explained the whole thing. See, she doesn't actually have a bow, she has kitty ears and they're actually kind of cute..."

"The point is, she's not trouble and is our teammate." Added Drago. Weiss ignored the two and squared off with Blake. Blake calmly looked her down.

"Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with the-"

"Stop!" Said the heiress.

"Do you have any idea of how long we've been searching for you? Twelve hours. That means I've had twelve hours to think about this. And in that twelve hours, I've decided..."

Yang, Sun, Drago and Ruby look on, worried.

"I don't care." Blake and everyone else was surprised.

"You don't care?" She asked.

"You said you're not one of them anymore, right?"

"No, I-I haven't been since I was younger-"

"Ah-bah-bah-bah-bah!" Said Weiss silencing her.

"I don't want to hear it. All I want to know is that the next time something this big comes up... you'll come to your teammates. And not some..." looking at Sun behind her as she caught herself, "Someone else." Blake, looking at Ruby, Drago and Yang grinned at Weiss. She wiped a tear from her eye, nodding.

"Of course."

Weiss smiled and nodded. The moment was serious for a second more until Ruby screamed, "Yeah! Team RWBY is back together!"

Weiss, as the six gathered with each other, pointed accusingly at Sun.

"I'm still not quite sure about how I feel about you!" She said, as Sun laughed nervously.

"Hey, wait a minute... Where's Penny?" Asked Ruby.

From the darkened back seat of a limo, Penny watched the group of friends reuniting with each other.

"You should know better than to go running around in a strange city." Penny lowered her head sadly.

"I know, sir." The limo sped off into the night.

"Penny, your time will come..."

* * *

Ozpin held a scroll showing a "LIVE FEED" of Ruby and Drago at the docks. He closed the video and opened up a communication with Qrow, whose team name and other information was blank, his only message to Ozpin being, "QUEEN HAS PAWNS".

"Hmmm..." Said Ozpin.

He then took a sip from his mug. The broken moon shone light upon Beacon Academy in the night sky.

* * *

Roman walked into a large warehouse with a shadowy interior. He went over to a table and placed a case of mysterious contents, possibly Dust, sighing in tiredness.

"How very disappointing, Roman." Said the voice of a woman. Roman turned around suddenly when he heard the voice and their noisy entrance.

"Whoa! Hehe... I wasn't expecting to see you guys so soon..." Of the three figures before Roman, the woman containing glowing yellow eyes and flowing dark hair was seen.

"We were expecting...more from you." Roman laughed a little before getting serious.

"Hey! You were the ones who suggested working with those stupid mutts from the White Fang. Not to mention that Dragon Boy is still after us both!" The woman chuckled darkly.

"And you will continue to do so." she summoned a fireball in her hand and stepped out of the darkness with her two companions, a purple-haired man and mint-haired, tanned woman, eyes glowing gold.

"We have big plans for you, Roman. All we ask is... a little cooperation." She said.

"Besides, fact that he's here, I think I'll go pay him a visit..." She smiled evilly.

* * *

 **Done! I wished I could've uploaded sooner, but had to deal with school and all that. Also, Summer is very close as well as me studying for the finals. I will do my best to upload a new chapter within a week. The fact that Drago knew that Penny was a robot must mean something, could it be from his past, and what else will happen to Team RWBY & Team JNPR? If you want to check out Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon in action here's the link:**

 **watch?v=VOOzH7jXlSU**

 **Apparently there's a glitch with the images that everyone is having trouble with so here's a link to the cover image so copy & paste to see:**

 **C:\Users\Daniel\Downloads\2016-05-22_17.51.**

 **Stay tuned for next chapter! Bye!**


	10. Important Update!

**Hello everyone!**

 **As you already know, this is an update. I wish I wouldn't do this, but I would like to inform you all that I looked back at my story and so far for my character and story, not entirely satisfied. So I'm here to let you all know that I will be doing one LAST rewrite of this story. I know that some people such as a certain guest who's been asking for more chapters as well as KunaiNinamory-San. This rewrite is mainly for my character and the story which I assure you will make this fanfic even better. Trust me on this one, my character and some chapters will be changed. Mainly the character is going to have a few minor changes as well as some new additions that will guarantee to make this fanfic 3 times better than it was. I have been getting messages mainly in the review to post the new chapters, but to me having to study for the finals which is this week, I haven't been able to post much. So I'm REALLY sorry to put this in instead of the new chapter, but until either this Thursday or Friday which will be 6/16 or 6/17 will be when I post three new chapters for your patience. That's right THREE! I've felt really bad to put you guys on hold since this fanfic has been getting some progress. Also I have been watching the new season of RVB which is hilarious as always, as well as RWBY Chibi. But basically, our OC Drago is going to have some changes which I think will be awesome to not just me, but to you guys as well. So please understand as this will be my final rewrite and my final week of school for summer vacation where I can post more often hopefully. So THANK YOU for reading this update and stay tuned!**

 **P.S. I would like to inform you all that once I post the new chapters, this update will be replaced by them.**

 **-sliferskydragonxxxx signing off!**


	11. I'M NOT DEAD!

Hello fellow followers, favorites, and readers of mine! I will let you know that I'M NOT DEAD! I'm suffering one of the worst things to exist; HOMEWORK! DUN DUN DUN! But yeah I've been cramped with so much homework and tests that I'm still trying to catch up. Also, by the time I post this, you've probably watched the trailer for Volume 4 that came out today I'm writing this, or typing, whatever. As I said, this story has an altered Volume 3 meaning completely different and making my own Volume 4. I WILL make the canon version of Volume 4 as a separate fanfic for all of you fans excited so d not worry. I WILL tell you when I will post the first chapter of the canon version of Volume 4 which will not come in a long time since I have to catch up with this story. I will let you know that I'll be back done with this rewrite since I've been doing deep thinking to the plot of my story. I WILL post a Halloween chapter once I'm free so that I don't miss it.

So recap, I'm not dead and I will catch up to the best I can. Remember as I tell you this, "This story is unlike any RWBY fanfic you've ever read". I SHALL RETURN TO WORK ON THIS STORY! Also, I had to change my OC since I've had some hate so I did do some rethinking and changed him a bit, so yeah. I AM SUPER SORRY FOR THIS ANNOUNCMENT AND UNEXPECTED HIATUS, BUT I SHALL RETURN THEE! So please be patient for the re-posted chapters.

\- sliferskydragonXxXx


	12. Revival!

**Hey everyone! It's been a whole year since I've ever came back to this story. Truth is that I've been really busy and I had to move to a new home. I've been making changes to what I had originally planned for his story, which also means that anything that's beyond after the second half of Volume 3 and above are NOT going to be canon! Meaning no canon Volume 4 & 5! I also want thank you guys SO MUCH for fav and following this fanfic. I know that during some time of my absences I've received some favs & follows for this fanfic, plus I noticed it's been past a whole year since I did anything with this story, so I want to thank all of you guys who decided to wait for this story for a VERY LONG time and to any of those who followed & fav recently. **

**Another reason I also wanted to let you know that I'm back is because Ruby's birthday is coming up in case none of you knew or caught up with RWBY Chibi. Speaking of Ruby, this is still going to be a OC x Ruby story, but I'm having a hard time and thought that I should ask you guys this: Do you want this to be a Drago x Ruby x Blake shipping story or just a Drago X Ruby fanfic?**

 **Either way, I'll leave a poll or you guys can also write on the reviews as to what you want. You will notice that I have put some time changing this fanfic. Also for those wondering why I brought up Blake into the shipping mix was because she's like my 2nd fav Team RWBY girl and I had some ideas. Plus there's not many good OC x Blake fanfics and I didn't want to leave Ruby. Not to mention that there's only like what, only two OC x Blake x Ruby fanfics? Remember this is an M rated fanfic, but you guys probably know which is why you decided to stick around.**

 **Anyways, remember to keep in touch and to vote whether or not you want Blake to be in this fanfic to become a Drago x Ruby x Blake harem. I will most likely repost the chapters that are already uploaded to this fanfic along with the bio. I just remembered that you'll be getting updated bios of Drago along with some other OCs that are on the way who are involved with Drago in a way.**

 **As a bonus, I will try to get up to 10 new chapters plus a holiday special of a Halloween chapter after I re-upload the existing chapters. That's right you heard me, 10 NEW CHAPTERS that are longer! Anyways, I hope you all vote and stay alert for those updates cuz I'M BACK BABY!**

 **P.S. - I will delete this along with my supposed "I'M NOT DEAD" update which was totally BS in my opinion. I will also delete the chapters up till chapter #1, since I don't want all my favs & followers have to do it again to a reposted fanfic. So be aware that you'll get notification of existing chapters. I will put a note on the first of the new 10 chapters that I will post soon in a couple of days about my schedule since I'm not exactly sure how to time manage at this point of my life honestly.**


End file.
